Diary Fortissimo
by Etiquette Velocity
Summary: That horrible incident has traumatized her, turning her into a psychopath.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is Violet. I haven't really been into story writing, but Dom and me can up with a great idea after we watched the movie 'American Psycho.' Fantastic movie in my opinion. Oh, we also just finished watching and reading 'The Millennium Trilogy,' better known as 'The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo' and that really inspired us to write this.  
Now, Dom is still very sick, but she's here now.**

**Dom: Hey guys, sorry but i've had a high fever and a throat infection. Me and Violet have worked on this story, and to be honest, i really do like it a lot.  
Violet: Right, enough of our chatting, enjoy the first chapter!**

**K-ON is owned by Kakifly, Kyoto Animation and others. We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**1.**

She sat there on top of the roof with her legs crossed. Her feet were dangling over the edge and her hands were supporting her body. The fair skin stood out against the dull grey concrete. She looked less intimidating while in this position. However, she could hold a chainsaw and be splattered in blood and still look innocent. Too bad that's something that she would do. A gentle breeze swept her navy blue blazer and light blue grey skirt. Her blue ribbon swayed gently as the breeze caught it and her pale blonde hair was dancing around her. She looked like a princess, only her facial expression begged to differ. Her sapphire blue eyes were relaxed and off with the fairies and a tiny, dangerous smile was playing around her lips.  
Her sailor hat, which sat snugly on her head as she looked down at the school grounds of Sakura high, hid her face. It was lunchtime, and the girls that attended the school were outside enjoying themselves, free of trouble. Unlike the princess on the roof.

It was true that Tsumugi was a princess. Her family was one of the wealthiest in Japan; her father was the chairman of the school and owned many stores around her suburb. In the past year, she was a perfect, gentle princess. The type that would never hurt a fly and had a heart of gold. She would often serve tea to her best friends and look after them. Not that she doesn't do that now, it's just that ever since that incident, she's been doing less of it. That incident made her snap. She snapped from the pure hearted princess and turned into a deadly princess. It had twisted her mind. However, just because she was dangerous didn't affect her grades. She still got amazing test results and was still the best at the one thing in her life that she enjoyed. Piano.  
Without the piano, she would be a more of a psychopath than now. The piano calmed her down, it almost tamed her. Ever since she fell in love with it on her fourth birthday, when her father had bought her a white grand piano that still sits in her room to this day.

She got lost for a minute in thought at the instrument, and for that one moment, she looked peaceful. Not the psychopathic princess everyone made her out to be.  
Her train of thought halted suddenly as the school bell chimed, to signal the second half of lunch. Her blue eyes widened as her trademark sweet but evil smile came across her face.  
_"Time to play," _she thought as she got to her feet. A breeze caught her attire and it blew gently, giving her a classic anime pose.

(^.^)

Mio Akiyama stood with her hands behind her back against a wall. Her bangs hung over her eyes as she watched her fellow school girls play and have fun. She remembered when she used to be like that, and it seemed only yesterday that she was sitting in class with her friends, talking and making jokes and teasing her about wearing a made costume. A tiny smile came across her lips, until that incident happened, everything was fine and dandy.

She was waiting for her friends, Ritsu and Yui, to finish cleaning up the classroom and join her for lunch, and maybe, they would be joined by Mugi.  
"Please, Mugi," she whispered as some little footsteps came closer.

"Mio senpai!"  
She recognised that voice. She plastered a smile onto her face and looked up to see Azusa Nakano run towards her, the black pigtails flapping like wings as she ran.  
"Hello, Azusa," Mio greeted the girl as she stood in front of her senpai. The girl's ruby eyes shone as she looked up.

"I just saw Mugi senpai get off the roof, I think she might be looking for someone," the small girl said through gasps. Mio furrowed her brow. Why the hell was Mugi leaving the roof? That was where she practically lived at school, apart from attending classes.

"You wouldn't happen to know you she's looking for, do you?" Mio asked her junior in a small voice, nervous about the response. Azusa looked down at the ground, scared.  
"I-I think she might be going to play," she stammered in a soft voice.

Mio froze. She knew exactly what Azusa meant by that. The taller girl gulped as a worried look came over her face. Mio and Mugi were secretly in a relationship that not even her closest friends knew about, and Mio was the only person who could control Mugi's psychopathic acts. It wasn't that the blonde didn't like Azusa, Ritsu, Yui or her family; it's just that for some unknown reason, she wouldn't obey them.

"I better go find her, then," Mio said, snapping out of her daze. Maybe Mugi was looking for trouble. Knowing what she had become over the past year, she couldn't take any risks. Mio got off the wall and pushed back her hair.

"Hey, can you tell Ritsu and Yui that I've gone to find Mugi?" she asked Azusa, who nodded and smiled.  
"Sure thing, senpai." Mio smiled back at the girl, and then hurried off to find her girlfriend.

Mio was one of the few people who could communicate with Mugi and not be hurt or mentally scarred. Because she knew the blonde in advance (and was her girlfriend,) she was always safe. As was Azusa, Jun, Ritsu, Ui, Yui and her family.

Mio hurried into the school grounds and looked around. She knew Mugi always wore a sailor hat (for still unknown reasons,) and she had that perfect European complexion and blonde hair, so she wasn't hard to miss. In fact, with one glance at her, you wouldn't know that the girl was having psychological problems. The tall girl stopped in her tracks and put her hands in her pockets. Knowing Mugi, she could be anywhere in the school.

"I could try and call her," she muttered, then pulled out her phone and punched in Mugi's number. She held the phone to her ear, praying that she would answer.  
_"Hello, you have reached Tsumugi Kotobuki. I am currently unable to answer my phone, but please do leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."  
_"Damn it," Mio muttered as the 'beep' to start recording went off.

"Mugi, it's me. Where are you?" Mio said, before hanging up with a sigh  
_"Please don't do anything stupid," _She though as she walked through the school grounds in search for her blonde.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. Please let us know what you think, right now, I have to do some school work and Dom needs to take her antibiotics**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone**

**Violet: This is the second chapter in our story. It's overly long, but i guess it shows you a darker side of Tsumugi.  
Dom: It's really interesting that everyone is scared of her, and funny at the same time  
**

**K-ON is owned by Kakifly, Kyoto Animation and others. We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**2.**

Mio ran through the school, desperately trying to find Mugi. The longer she looked the more risk that Mugi was causing havoc for someone. She ran through the grounds, the warehouse, and even checked the roof again, but Mugi was nowhere to be found.

"Damn, where could she be?" she panted, taking a rest on the roof. She thought, seeing as the location was perfect, to try and scout out her girlfriend from there. She peered over the roof's side and took in the vast view of the campus. The grounds were clean and everyone looked as small as ants. Mio sighed at the view; she was lost in it for some time, until something caught her attention.  
She saw a group of figures crowing around a small white dot north east of her position. She recognised the sailor hat, and her heart stood still.

"Shit, Mugi," she groaned, and then bolted down the stairs as fast as she could, desperate to save…or stop… Tsumugi.

(^.^)

A girl dropped to the floor in pain as Tsumugi stood over her with a sweet giggle. The other girls backed up, terrified of the blonde. Tsumugi had a well-known glint in her eyes, and people called it 'the sugar glint.' Her eyes flashed evil as she giggled, obviously not fazed by her target's feelings.

"I just want to play," she said in a sweet voice, moving forward with her hands behind her back. The five other girls gulped, and then shoved a red head into the blonde's way. She stuttered furiously as Tsumugi blinked.

"Do you not want to?" she asked gently, her eyes wide with curiosity. The girl shook her head and braced herself for the worst. Tsumugi sighed and put a hand to her cheek.  
"My, well then if you don't want to," she sighed, then scratched her fingernails across the girl's face. The girl screamed in pain as she crumpled to her knees. Tsumugi giggled, then struck her foot across the girl's face, knocking her out cold.

"Then I guess I cannot make you," she said with a small sigh. The other girls were practically wetting their pants in fear. Tsumugi put her hands behind her back again and smiled politely at the girls.  
"So, does anyone else want to play?"

"Look, Kotobuki, we don't know how to!" one girl wailed as Tsumugi took a step forward. She then sighed and looked down so that her hat completely covered her eyes from view.

"Then I can't talk to you anymore," she said sadly, but when she looked up, her eyes were beyond the sugar glint, and were almost demonic. They had darkened in colour and were wider than usual. Her mouth was twisted into a psychopathic smile. The girls braced themselves for the worst as Tsumugi took her hands from behind her back, and was holding a cake knife. This knife was hand crafted for her in Finland. It was a stainless steel with a white/pink handle and her name was engraved in gold on the blade. The girls could only hope that by some miracle that Mio would show up, they knew that she was the only one who could control the psychopathic blonde-

"MUGI!" a voice came from the far end of the school grounds as Tsumugi stabbed the first girl's face with the cake knife. Mugi looked up with a sparkle in her eyes as she saw Mio run towards her. The black hair was whipping around her and the grey eyes were full of angst. Tsumugi waved at her girlfriend as she let the girl go, letting her slump onto the ground in pain.

"Ah! Mio! There you are, do want to play to?" she exclaimed as the girls bolted away, leaving the three on the ground to whimper in pain. Mio panted slightly as she took in the sight, the girls had horrible slashes on their faces and one of them had a bleeding jaw. It was hard to believe that Tsumugi could do all of this. She stared at Mugi, who looked like a little girl who had found her mother, then back at the beaten girls, then over at the girls who were running away as fast as they could. Mio could only let out a sigh.

"Right, Mugi, let's go," she said, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her along the school grounds. They always had this type of relationship, because Mio was the only one who could control Tsumugi (not to mention the only one that Mugi listened to,) and she always looked out for her. When Mugi caused problems (like now) Mio would always bail her out, like blaming a local gang or something like that.

"Come on, Mugi, we're having lunch with Azusa, Ritsu and Yui," she said, and a smile spread across Mugi's face as her eyes twinkled.  
"Will you be there?" she asked as entered the school building. Mio turned to look at her, and she couldn't say no to those sapphire blue eyes. She smiled and nodded.  
"Of course," she said in a soft voice as they walked up the stairs.

(^.^)

"Sorry we're late," Mio said as they walked in the door. Azusa, Ritsu and Yui were all sitting around the table with their bentos in front of them. Yui and Ritsu waved them over as Mio pulled out her own blue bento and sat down at the table. Mugi rummaged through her bag and pulled out her bento as well.

"Nice going down there, Mugi," Ritsu said with a grin as Mugi took a bite of her fried shrimp. She blinked, a little shocked as she gulped the food down.  
"I wanted to play, so I asked a group of girls if they had, and they didn't, so I got sad," she said simply. Azusa, Ritsu and Yui all knew about Mugi's condition, and they still treated her like a friend, despite her new nature. Lucky for them, Mugi would never hurt them, and at times, she still acted like the pure hearted princess.

"That must've hurt, getting stabbed like that, I mean," Ritsu said, but Mio threw an empty box of rice at her.  
"Don't talk about that right now!" she snapped as Ritsu threw the rice box back at her. Yui munched on an octopus weenie (^^) as Mugi cleared her throat.  
"Well, my nails are quite sharp," she said thoughtfully, eyeing them. They were perfect. Long, slim and white. Mio took a sip of ice tea as Yui started to speak.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like some tea."

That changed the room's temperature. Azusa, who took a bite of her broccoli, dropped it out of her mouth. Ritsu froze as Mio blinked in shock. Mugi only stared at Yui, then smiled as she took the cake knife out of nowhere. (Seriously, where the hell does she keep it?)

"I'd love to, Yui, but I'm afraid I don't have a tea set with me," she said in a dangerously sweet voice that made Yui flinch. Mio knew this was going to get ugly, so she acted on instinct. She ran over to Mugi's keyboard and switched it on.

"Hey, Mugi, why don't you play us a song? We haven't heard one in a while," she said nervously. Mugi sat up and blinked, then nodded and walked over to the piano with a smile on her face.  
"What do you want to hear?" she asked them, but mainly to Mio, who looked away. Mugi knew that Mio was a sucker for her music, especially one piece she only played for her.

"H-how about a modern piece?" Mio stuttered as she sat back down and eyed her girlfriend, who nodded and started playing _"Tunnels of love." _As the blonde played flawlessly, a look of tranquillity washed over her face. It was the Mugi the girls had known last year, not the deadly princess they knew now. Mio nudged Yui in the side.

"Don't talk about tea again, okay?" she murmured, barely moving her lips at all and keeping an eye on the pianist. Yui nudged back twice, to indicate that she understood.  
When Mugi finished, her friends stood and applauded her.

"Senpai, you're so good!" Azusa exclaimed as Mugi walked back to them with a blush on her cheeks. She put her hands together and smiled, normally for once.  
"It's nothing,"

"Wow Mugi, you really _are _a piano whisperer!" Ritsu said as she patted Mugi on the back. Yui nodded and gave the blonde a big hug. Mio smiled as the blonde winked at her. It was only with her closest and dearest friends that Mugi ever showed this side of her, and Mio was thankful for every time she saw it.

* * *

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all**

**Dom: This is a really short chapter... don't look at me like that, we all have shitloads of homework and I'm sick as a dog, so sue me  
Violet: It's true, Dom is still sick, but she still finds time to edit the story. Enough from us, please enjoy this chapter!**

**K-ON is owned by Kakifly, Kyoto Animation and others. We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

3.

Tsumugi walked around the school with her hands behind her back, humming a gentle tune. Many students moved out of her way as she entered the main building. She moved like a dancer through the corridors, looking for some fun.

"I wonder where Mio is taking me this afternoon," she said to herself as she pasted the teacher's office. There was a group of them huddled around a desk, talking quietly.  
"I here she's coming back tomorrow," said a balding man. Tsumugi stopped in her tracks. She turned on her heel and peeped into the room. A woman nodded.  
"Yes, she's returning as the school's music teacher. Let's just hope she doesn't blow up again,"

_"No." _Tsumugi thought, the worst scenario possible was forming in her mind. Her blue eyes flashed evilly as she continued to hear the teacher's conversation.  
"How will she cope with her?"

"We can only pray and hope that nothing goes wrong."  
"Like that will ever happen. She started this problem anyway, and she's got some nerve on coming back after one year."  
"You know Kotobuki will flip if she finds out,"

Tsumugi had heard enough. She gently knocked on the door and put on her sweet, dangerous smile. The teachers all jumped as Mugi stood in the door with the sugar glint in place. The teachers started to shake as Tsumugi entered the room, taking off her hat to show some respect.

"So, which teacher is coming back?" she asked in a gentle voice. A bald man quivered as Mugi put her hands behind her back, flipping the brim of her hat up and down with her fingers.  
"I-I-Its nothing, Kotobuki," a woman stammered as she backed into the wall. Tsumugi tilted her head to the side in a quizzical manner.

"Nothing? Did my dad let her in?" she asked with wide eyes. The teachers froze, knowing that her father had control over the staff that worked there. When they didn't respond, Tsumugi only sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the room. She crossed her legs, holding herself like a princess. She looked almost harmless if it wasn't for the sugar glint.

"Not big on talking, are we?" she asked gently, and when the teachers didn't respond again, Tsumugi aimed a kick at the closest shin. She struck a balding man, who fell to the floor in pain. He looked up to see the blonde looking down on him with a sweet smile.

"You can't even tell me the name?" she asked in the same gentle tone as before. The man started to sweat as a new look formed across the girl's face. Her eyes darkened and her mouth twisted into a snarl. No one had ever seen this look on Tsumugi's face before. All they saw was her dangerous smile and the sugar glint. One teacher actually fainted as she looked at the girl's face. Tsumugi eyes her prey with the dark eyes.

"You do know that one teacher caused me hell for some time," she snarled at the man, who didn't dare move away from the chairman's daughter. Tsumugi stood up and put her hands by her sides, taking out her cake knife.

"If you refuse to tell me who it is, I will slash your face open," she said with a deep growl from her chest. The man wouldn't dare look away from the princess, and all the other teachers were frozen, too. Until-

"Mugi? What are you doing in there?"  
The sound of Mio's voice snapped Tsumugi back to reality. Her eyes lit up with sparkles and her normal smile was back on her face again. She giggled as she ran over to the raven-haired girl, who was staring puzzled at the teachers. They urged her to take the blonde away, so Mio nodded then looked at her.

"Come on, let's go get some strawberry parfait, okay?" she said to her, and Tsumugi squeaked with joy as she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.  
"Yes!" she said happily as Mio grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the staffroom.  
The bald teacher stood up and wiped his large forehead.  
"Oh boy, we're in for trouble."

* * *

**Hmmm, Mugi slashing a person's throat open... Interesting.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all**

**This is the next chapter. I must point out that there is yuri in this so watch out. Now I (Dom) will be out of action for a little longer because of this dreaded sickness, so if you have any messages, I'm sure that the others (Being Raye, Erin, Krystal and Violet) will answer them with no trouble... i hope... i scared about Raye to be honest ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**K-on is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation. This is 100% purely fanmade and we don't own anything**

* * *

**4.**

The two girls left the grounds quickly, trying to avoid the mad rush home. Mio had promised Mugi that she would take her out for parfait, so they walked to the main district and found Mugi's favourite café. The blue eyes widened with joy as she took in the sight.

"You mean it Mio?" she asked, like a child in an amusement park being told she can do whatever she wants. Mio nodded and took her inside; a woman greeted them and sat them down in a booth on the side. Mugi took off her hat and shook her hair free. Mio stared at her girlfriend with a tiny smile on her lips. It was amazing that the girl sitting across from her could do so much damage to three students using only her nails, feet and a cake knife.

"Mio? Mio?" Mugi's gentle voice made her snap out of her thoughts. The woman was standing at their table holding two parfaits in each hand.  
"Ah, thank you," Mio said as she placed a cup in front of her. Mugi took started to eat the strawberries as Mio stared at the wall for a bit. Mugi noticed this, and gently tapped her foot on Mio's.  
"Hey, are you okay? You've been spacing out lately," Mugi asked as Mio jabbed her spoon into the dessert, looking over the brim of the glass at her girlfriend. She shook her head as she put the spoon in her mouth.

"No, Mugi, I'm fine," she sighed, staring at the blonde. Right now, Mugi wasn't a threat to anyone at the moment, and it was almost as if she didn't have a twisted mind. Mio could only wish for this moment to never end. She knew that when she was with Mugi, it was as if time froze and that the pianist was back to her old self. Mugi smiled as she continued to eat the parfait, and Mio looked into her own dessert. The café door opened and a group of girls from their school walked into the café. They sat at a table by the window and started to talk. Mio ignored them and turned back to her girlfriend, who was swinging her legs underneath the table and humming to herself.

"So, where to next?" Mio asked, breaking the silence. Mugi looked at her in thought with a hand on her cheek. Her eyes slanted as a small but sexy smile spread across her face. Mio's eyes widened as she choked on a scoop of parfait, knowing what Mugi was thinking.

"N-no! Mugi! No way!" she hissed as she finally unclogged her throat. Mugi waggled her eyebrows and glanced at her from the side. With her slanted shinning eyes, light blush underneath her cheeks and small seductive smile on her face, Mio had a hard time resisting.

"Oh come on, you know you want too," the blonde purred as she played with a strand of her long hair. Mio felt her face flush up as she got hypnotised by the amazingly blue eyes. She felt herself move forward for a kiss, but she quickly snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"N-no, not in public," she whispered as Mugi only sighed with a small smile. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a while as Mugi fiddled with the spoon.  
"Hey, did you hear that an old teacher Is coming back?"  
Mio froze as she overheard the younger students talking.  
"Yeah! But I always forget her name."  
"How could you not remember her? She's that nice teacher, Miss Yamanaka."

Mio bolted up after hearing the name. That name hadn't been uttered for nearly a year, and the name was locked in her brain like a broken gear. She quickly looked at Mugi, who seemed to be in some sort of dreamy daze, her eyes were half open as she stared at Mio.

"Hey, I know her! She's really beautiful and nice. Plus she's a great flute player."  
Mio acted on instincts as Mugi snapped out of her daze, blinking quickly. Mio grabbed the blonde's hands and pulled her forward so that their faces were only inches away from each other. Tsumugi's face went redder as Mio's face drained of it's colour

_"Girls, if you want to live, then shut up," _she thought as Mugi giggled and nuzzled Mio's face with her own. The blonde picked up a strawberry from her dessert and popped into Mio's mouth. The raven haired girl blinked, then swallowed it whole, leaving a lump in her throat.  
"I wonder why she left for a bit…"

"Yeah, I heard she caused some trouble with a student,"  
Mio froze again as Mugi's eyes fluttered open. The blonde sat up and tossed her hair down her back. She wasn't looking at anyone, not even Mio. She crossed her legs and stared at the table.  
"Mio, those girls go to our school," she said softly, not taking her eyes off the table. Mio felt her heart face and her body turn cold. She was terrified at what Mugi might do next. "Didn't you hear? She-"

SMASH! The younger student didn't finish her sentence because she was tackled by Tsumugi. Mio hadn't seen it coming; the blonde moved so freaking fast that it completely tricked her naked eyes. The whole café went silent as the other customers stared at the scene. The younger girl was gasping and whimpering at the same time as Mugi's sapphire eyes bored into her little green ones.  
"My, you certainly like to know the latest gossip," Tsumugi said in a sickly sweet voice as she tightened her hold on the girl's wrist, completely pinning her down onto the floor.  
"K-K-Kotobuki!" the other girls squeaked, because the girl pinned to the ground wouldn't say a word. Mugi gave the sugar glint straight into the terrified girl's eyes as Mio finally snapped out of her daze. She bolted out of her chair and grabbed Mugi around her waist and tried to pull her up off the girl, but Tsumugi wouldn't budge.

"M-Mugi! Come on, you're making a scene!" Mio hissed as Tsumugi refused to get off the terrified girl. Tsumugi pulled out her cake knife and put it against the girl's lips.  
"Hush, Mio, I want to play with her," she said with a glint of evil in her eyes. Mio gaped at her girlfriend, who turned back to the girl and raised her knife high into the air.  
"TSUMUGI KOTOBUKI! DON'T YOU DARE!" Mio roared, lunging forward at the blonde and grabbing her by the waist. She hoisted her up with every ounce of strength in her body. Mugi started kicking and screaming like a small child as the raven-haired girl carried her out of the café, placing money on the table.

(^.^)

She heaved the struggling Mugi out onto the street, ignoring the kicks and screams coming from the girl. It was like wrestling a crocodile, Mugi thrashed around so viciously that Mio winced every time she made contact with her arms or legs. The cake knife was still in her hand, and it was shining in the afternoon sunlight.  
"M-MIO!" Tsumugi screamed as she thrashed around, but Mio held onto her tight, not daring to let go. She knew the blonde was furious, and now that she was angry, could possibly become lost in a psychopathic state.

"Mugi, calm down," Mio growled as she fought back. Mugi froze for a minute, and her hands dropped by her side, but the cake knife didn't slip from her fingertips.  
"H-how can I calm down, Mio," she said softly. Mio didn't dare relax her grip, but Mugi suddenly sprung out of the grip with amazing force. She landed on her legs in an elegant pose and turned around on the balls of her feet, shoving the knife in her face. She did all of this like a dancer.

"How?" Mio snapped as her voice broke slightly, not taking her eyes off of Mugi's. She knew that Mio wouldn't dare hurt her, but that knife was very sharp.  
"You can start by putting away that knife. I think it's bloody enough. Just c-"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN?" Tsumugi screeched at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed off the walls as Mio blinked at the volume. The blue eyes widened as she let out a sick giggle.  
_"Yep, she's lost it," _Mio thought as she swiftly moved out of the blade's way. She brushed her hair back and stared at the girl. She wasn't Tsumugi anymore.  
"Don't swear," Mio said as she took a step closer to the blonde, who only leapt back and put her knife in front of her again, still giggling.

"D-don't make me, Mio," she jittered as her blue eyes flashed evil. A sick psychopathic smile came across her face that made Mio shiver slightly. However, she knew that she was the only one that could control this psychopath.

"Mugi, put the knife down," she said coolly, putting her hands up in the air and locking onto her girlfriend's gaze again. Mugi only cocked her head to the side and giggled.  
"And if I do?" she jittered. Mio thought for a minute about that, then she knew how get her to do it. Mio undid the first button of her jacket and gave her a small smile. Tsumugi looked confused as Mio then unbuttoned the first button of her white shirt. A small sparkle could be seen in Tsumugi's eye as Mio put her hands out and smiled.

"You can have me, Mugi," she said gently. The blonde froze, thinking. Then she sighed and carefully placed the knife down on the ground. However, Tsumugi tilted the blade slightly, causing the glare form the sun to bore into Mio's grey eyes. The raven haired girl groaned as she covered her eyes. During this, Tsumugi ran up as fast as she could and glomped (^.^) Mio, who staggered back and fell onto the ground. Tsumugi kissed her passionately on the lips and shoved her tongue down her throat. Mio moaned, clearly enjoying it.

Tsumugi broke away for a breath, and Mio blinked at her through deep gasps for air. She stood up and put her hat back on her head as she wiped her mouth. Not taking her eyes off Mio.  
"She's really coming back, isn't she?" the blonde asked as Mio gaped at her. Tsumugi was a master at flipping subjects. Mio gazed into her eyes, noticing that there was a tiny sugar glint in them. She got a hold of herself and gulped as she sat up and adjusted the blue ribbon around her neck.

"I-I have no idea, Mugi," she said breathlessly as Tsumugi stood up and brushed her long blonde hair back. She held out a hand to pull Mio up.

* * *

**...Wow... we really are sick minded bitches (^.^) **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All**

**Now, I'm out of bed with a bad throat and feeling like shit, so I'll make this quick. This is the fifth chapter of this story, and I must say, that the reviews we've been getting are quite positive, so thanks. However, some people have to lay off the fact that we've made Mugi the way she is. Guys, it's a fanfic. It's FICTION. Can you ever see her doing any of this stuff in the anime? My point exactally. **

**Okay, i'm getting tired so I'll leave you to read on. Enjoy**

**We don't own anything. This is 100% fanmade**

* * *

**5.**

Then next day, Mio walked to school. She was tired, groggy and completely out of it. As for the incident in the café yesterday, she had apologised to the manager and Tsumugi's father played them to keep quiet about it. Mio scratched her head as she waited at the stoplight to cross the road. She could see the other girls walking into school as blissful as ever. She caught sight of Yui and Ui walk into the school, chatting away. Mio smiled as the light turned green for her to walk. Yui heard her footsteps and turned around to wave at her friend.

"Ah! Mio chan! Good morning!" Yui exclaimed as she grabbed Mio's hand and squeezed it. Ui bowed and smiled at the raven haired girl.  
"Good morning, Mio san," she said politely as Yui played with Mio's squishy fingers.  
"Good morning, Ui,"

"So, where's Mugi chan?" Mio froze as the question from Yui, who stepped back once she saw the look on Mio's face. Mio looked down so that her bangs covered her eyes and her body stiffened like a board. Ui looked from the taller girl to her sister, scared about what might happen next. Yui bowed and clapped her hands out in front.  
"I'm sorry!"

"No, no, It's okay," Mio waved the apology away like a cloud, looking up with a smile as she patted Yui on the shoulder. The brown eyes widened with happiness. Just as a figure turned the corner.  
The figure had her hands in front of her, and they were placed neatly in each other. Her bag hung neatly on her left shoulder and her sailor hat was back, to reveal her face. Her expression was dreamy, but her eyes glinted slightly as she stepped into the school gates. Yui, Ui and Mio all froze as they took in the sight. Yui gulped then waved Tsumugi over.

"M-Mugi chan! Good morning!" she stuttered as Tsumugi smiled and walked over. Ui bowed deeply as the blonde's presence got to her.  
"G-Good morning T-Tsumugi sama." Tsumugi tossed back her head and laughed slightly. Mio was happy to know that it wasn't a psychopathic laugh, but a normal, genuine laugh that fill her heart with happiness. Tsumugi wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at the younger Hirasawa.

"You don't have to call me that, Ui," she said as Ui stood up and blushed. Mio rolled her eyes as Mugi gave shot her a sensual look. She was thankful that the Hirasawa sisters didn't notice this.  
The bell rang, and the girls quickly hurried into the school building for class. However, Mio had a horrible gut feeling that Yamanaka had returned. She turned to look at Mugi as they hurried up the stairs. The blonde didn't look psychopathic, but was avoiding her glare.

_"Is she still in that mood from yesterday?" _Mio thought as Ui ran off on the second floor, waving them goodbye. Yui was panting as they climbed the last set of stairs that led to the third floor. Mio pondered over this as they reached the last landing. The three girls bolted as fast as they could down the corridor. Mugi was known to flick from one subject to another, and she never really got sucked into things unless she had a strong belief in them.

Yui skidded to a halt outside the door, but tripped over her own feet and landed on her buttocks. She sniffled as she stood up and opened the door. However, she froze in shock as she opened it, and her face turned white. Mio cocked her head to the side as the brunette beckoned her to look inside. Mio walked forward, confused, then her heart stood still.

There was a woman at the front of the classroom. Her long brown hair reached her waist and her rimless spectacles sat neatly on the edge of her nose. She was talking to the class with a tiny smile on her lips. Mio froze as her eyes went wide in fear and horror. She whipped around to look at Mugi, who was gazing out the window in a dreamy manner. Mio pulled Yui away from the door and crouched her down away from the blonde.

"Why is she back?" Yui whispered, not even bothering to call the old advisor by her nickname. She had long lost it. Mio shook her head and her face flushed red. She grabbed Yui's shoulders and bore her grey eyes into the brown.

"I have no idea," Mio whispered in a much heavier tone than Yui. A small vibrate came from the guitarist's pocket, and it turned out to be her phone. Yui flipped open the device and stared at the screen.  
"Hey, it's Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed, but the raven haired girl slapped her hand over her mouth and stared at her with blazing eyes. Yui nodded then looked at the message.

**Get Mugi out of here…NOW!**

Mio and Yui read the text, the Mio tightened her gip on Yui's shoulders, getting her attention.  
"Okay, Yui, I'm going to get Mugi away, you go to class and text me if something happens. I'll do the same is something happens with us."  
Yui blinked at the girl's words. She put her phone away as Mio removed her hand from her mouth, giving the young girl freedom of speech.

"But, where will you and Mugi chan go?" she asked, but Mio stared at her.  
"I don't know, to the roof probably."

"How will you get her there?"  
"I don't know, I'll ask her, beg her if I have to."

"What will you do up th-"  
"Damn it Yui! Just get to class and I'll get Mugi away from here!" Mio hissed angrily, she was getting sick of the guitarist's constant questions. Yui shut up straight after Mio's harsh words. She closed her mouth, nodded and stood up, straightening up her hairclips in the process.  
"Okay, Mio chan, take care of Mugi chan," she said in an unusually stern voice, before turning on her heel and walking into the classroom.

(^.^)

Mio felt a chill come over her as she stood up and straightened her blazer. She walked towards Tsumugi, who snapped out of her daze and smiled at her girlfriend.  
"Shall we go to class, then?" she asked, walking towards the door, but Mio grabbed the blonde's hand, stopping her. Mugi looked around with a question mark on her face.

"What's wrong, Mio?" she asked, her blue eyes wide. Mio bit her lip as she stared into the sapphire jewels. Mio had to think of a way to keep Mugi away from class. She knew that neither of them would get in trouble for it, but it was a case of getting her little psychopathic blonde to co-operate.

"L-let's go hang out on the roof, okay?" Mio stuttered as she started to pull Mugi towards the stairs. Mugi followed obediently for three steps, and then she stopped. Mio turned around to look at her in angst. The blonde stood with her hands behind her back and her face was blank.

"Why? Don't we have to go to class?" she asked in a tiny voice. Mio felt a lump build up in her throat. She couldn't tell Mugi no matter what. Her mind whipped into action as she tried to think of more excuses.

"W-well, I thought we could have some time together. Just the two of us," she said in a softer voice. She wasn't going to beg, because then Mugi's mind would snap into theories. Mugi looked at Mio, and then shrugged. Mio smiled, and then started to pull her girlfriend over to the staircase. However, after five steps, Mugi stopped again. When Mio turned around this time, the sugar glint was firmly in the blonde's eyes and her mouth was tight. Her hands remained firmly behind her back. Mio gulped at the sight as Mugi cleared her throat.

"Mio, you're acting strange. You normally never ditch class,"  
Shit. Mio's brain went into overdrive as her thoughts started to whirl around her head like a hurricane. She knew Mugi was getting suspicious about her actions, and she just couldn't let her know. It would mean the death of everyone!

Desperate, Mio came up with one final option. She grabbed both of Mugi's hands, raised them to middle height and stared into the sapphire eyes.  
"I want you, Mugi. Let's make out on the roof, right now!"

Mugi froze at the words, just as two birds flew by the window. The blonde perked up and sparkles shone in her eyes, which were happy and childlike now.  
"You mean it, Mio?"

The raven haired girl nodded with a tiny smile. She wasn't too keen to make out on the roof, but if that was the only way to keep this delicate human being (?) under control, then she would gladly go ahead with it. Plus, she needed a bit of Mugi to kick her into second gear.

(^.^)

Yui stared out the classroom window with a blank face. She wasn't listening to what Yamanaka, and she didn't want to, anyway. The teacher had lost her nickname 'Sawa-chan' a long time ago after that incident. Although she didn't show it on the outside, there was a sick and angry feeling inside Yui. She wanted to jump out of her chair and tackle Yamanaka to the floor. She wanted to hurt every part of her. To think she used to admire her make Yui sick to her stomach.

On the other side of the classroom, Ritsu was the same. She had her head down on the table and was glaring at the girl's back in front of her. She too wasn't listening to Yamanaka. She felt furious and felt rage way beyond words. To think that she had trusted her, to even blackmail her to be their club advisor, that made insides twist. She wanted to punch the living daylights out of the woman, to crush her glasses, to make sure that she felt how angry she was.

_"How the fuck could she have the guts to show her face again?" _Ritsu thought in a dark voice as she narrowed her golden eyes at the girl's back. She stated tapping her fingers on her desk, imagining that it was Yamanaka's eyes that she was piercing through.

_"Mio, whatever you do, don't let Mugi back into this classroom." _She thought as Yamanaka turned to the board and started to write.

(^.^)

Tsumugi's warm lips melted into Mio's as a few strands of her hair fell over her face. Her eyes were closed as a small breeze came across them. She was on top of Tsumugi, who was clearly enjoying this. Mio was, too, but it was so awkward to be making out of the roof. Especially when the skies were an ominous grey and the wind was picking up.

Lucky for Mio, when she opened her eyes, Tsumugi's eyes were closed and a light flush was on her fair cheeks. The sailor hat was still on her head and her fringe had been pushed back behind her ear by Mio, who was trying her hardest to set the scene. She had even let Tsumugi unbutton her jacket and shirt to her bra, and she was getting cold.

Tsumugi let out a moan of joy as she moved her tongue down Mio's throat. Mio got lost in the moment, and started to move her hands down Tsumugi's waist, and started to pull on her skirt.  
Horrified, she snapped her eyes open and pulled back her hands. Tsumugi's eyes fluttered open and blinked at her girlfriend, confused. Mio spluttered as she stared into the sapphire jewels.  
"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as Tsumugi giggled and kissed her nose gently. Mio couldn't help but smile as Tsumugi blinked at her.

"Don't be," she cooed as she played with a lock of Mio's black hair. Mio blushed as she sat up and sighed, placing her hands on her thighs. Tsumugi sat up and brushed her hair back. She looked sad as Mio puffed and did up her buttons.

"I-I want to save that for a more appropriate moment," she said in a small voice a Tsumugi sat cross-legged with her eyes wide. She looked around before speaking.  
"I guess you're right. I mean, I don't think you would be to happy having sex on the school's roof." Mio sniggered as she pushed back her hair.

"Please, I thought _you _wouldn't want to have sex here. You're a princess! For crying out loud! I want to do it with you in a palace!"  
There was silence for a bit and both girls burst out laughing. Mio felt like an idiot as Tsumugi wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't care if we had sex in a dumpster, as long as it is with you," Tsumugi said gently as she kissed Mio's cheek. The raven haired girl couldn't help but smile when the blonde talked to her like that. Mio purred as she kissed Tsumugi on her perfect lips, and the moment was perfect, until Mio's phone vibrated.

Mio pulled back and took out her silver phone. The little smiley face on the front meant it was from Yui. Tsumugi looked confused as she cocked her head to the side. Mio smiled as she pressed a button to open up the message. She could feel Yui's hot anger coming from the words as it surged through her body. Her hand was shaking as she read the text message.

**She hasn't noticed that you two aren't here. I hate her so much that I want to slap her across the face. Ricchan looks the same, she practically drilling her gaze into the back of the girl in front of her. Break time will be soon, so let's meet in the music room and talk this over, okay?**

"Okay, Yui," Mio whispered as she texted back and put her phone away. She turned to face Tsumugi, who still looked confused.  
"It's nothing to be concerned about," Mio said as she put her phone away. Tsumugi blinked, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend. Mio moved towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. However, Tsumugi didn't respond to it. Moving away from her, Mio looked into Tsumugi's eyes, and noticed they were glinting.

"What was Yui talking about?" she asked innocently, and Mio froze. She couldn't tell her so she had to think up something.  
"Well, it's just about the homework from yesterday. She told me that she needs help with it at break time," Mio said in a strong voice. She couldn't show any weakness around Tsumugi, who was still staring at her with glinting eyes. A chilly breeze came over them and the blonde shivered slightly. Mio looked up at the sky, and saw that it had darkened and that the breeze was picking up. She looked back at Tsumugi, who was shivering. Mio stood up and grabbed her hand, hoisting her up.

"Let's head to the music room, it will be warm in there," she said softly, and Tsumugi nodded and let Mio lead her back inside.

(^.^)

Yui and Ritsu practically bolted out the door when the bell rang for break time. Both of them were hot with rage and full of dark thoughts. The only thing they could think about in their swirling minds was hurting Yamanaka as hard as they could. They both stormed up the stairs to the music room and kicked the wooden door open. Their footsteps vibrated through the varnished floors and sent Ritsu's snare drum vibrating.

Ritsu's golden eyes were blazing with anger as her eyes landed on Mio and Tsumugi. Mio was sitting at the table with her head down and Tsumugi was playing the piano.  
Ritsu and Yui were not angry at them, but they stormed into the room and threw themselves into their chairs. Mio didn't even bother to ask why they were angry.

Tsumugi, on the other hand-  
"What's wrong you two?" she asked, and this question caused Yui and Ritsu's anger to drain. Ritsu looked up with her eyes wide and her mouth open, clearly she hadn't thought about an answer to Tsumugi's question. Yui shot up and smiled at Tsumugi, but the smile was completely fake.

"We aren't happy with the homework," She said, hoping Tsumugi wouldn't see through them. However, Tsumugi blinked at her friends, then stood up from the piano and walked over to Yui. The little brunette squeaked in fear as Tsumugi put her hands behind her back, staring down at her. Mio's body tensed, but then nearly fell off her chair as Tsumugi laughed. A normal, gentle laugh that fill all their hearts with happiness.  
"My, is that all? I don't think the homework was that hard," she said in a generous tone as Mio and Ritsu sighed, thankful that Tsumugi didn't seem to take it the wrong way.

To add to the surprise, Tsumugi even made tea for them. It was a beautiful rose tea that was served in fine white teacups. Everyone was happy, but a little surprised about this.  
"Wow, Mugi, you haven't served us tea in a while," Ritsu said as she took a sip. Tsumugi sat down and took her hat off. However, her hair seemed a little messy. Mio sipped her tea, but didn't take her eyes off Tsumugi.

_"She hasn't given us tea in a while, so why is she doing this now?" _she though as Yui gulped down her drink with sparkles in her eyes. She clearly didn't care about the suspicious behaviour.  
"Well, I thought it would be nice to do something like this," Tsumugi said in a light voice, before taking a sip of her tea and looking at Ritsu, who nodded and sat back in her chair.

"Mugi chan, this is so yummy!" Yui exclaimed as the blonde smiled at her, but Mio could've sworn on the life of her future grandchildren (that hopefully Tsumugi would give her) that her girlfriend's eyes had the sugar glint in them. However, they didn't, show she decided to pass it off as a trick of her mind as she stared at Tsumugi, who was looking around at her friends. Something wasn't right.  
"Is this new tea?" Ritsu asked as put down her cup. Tsumugi thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Yes, I just got it yesterday from England. Rose tea is extremely nice," she said in a soft voice that sent a chill down Mio's spine. Ritsu nodded with a grin as she took another sip. Yui slurped down the last few drops of her drink then sighed with happiness

"That's so good!" she exclaimed as Tsumugi smiled, then jumped slightly in her seat.  
"That's right, I have some sweets I forgot to give you," she said, before standing up and walking over to her bag. However, it felt like she was walking in slow motion. Mio eyed her girlfriend as she opened her blue schoolbag and peered inside it. She seemed to be taking her time while Yui was jumping up and down in her seat with sparkling eyes.

Tsumugi finally got up from her bag and looked over at Yui with a smile on her face. Then, without warning, she pounced on Yui.

The force sent both girls crashing across the chair and they hit the floor with a harsh 'thud.' Tsumugi had use enough power to knock Yui out of chair and pinned her to the floor, all without getting herself injured. Mio and Ritsu sprung up out of their seats and looked in horror at the site. Tsumugi was on top of Yui, holding the collar of her shirt in her left hand with her cake knife in the right.  
"M-M-MUGI CHAN?" Yui screamed as the sugar glint locked into her brown eyes, which were wide with terror. Mio leapt into action, she grabbed Mugi from behind the waist and started to pull her back, but Tsumugi was prepared. She kicked the bassist in the shin as hard as she could, causing her target to hop back and to start swearing in pain.

Ritsu dived on top of the blonde, but she was thrown off with no trouble at all. She landed with a heavy 'thud' on the wooden floor and groaned as Tsumugi eyed Yui with evil eyes, ready to take down her prey.  
"Which teacher is back?" she asked in a sweet voice that made Yui flinch. It was a talent of Tsumugi's to make any threat sound like an innocent question. Yui was terrified, and had no Idea what the pianist would do next. Yui shook her head violently as Tsumugi placed the cake knife on the guitarist's left wrist.  
"Now, now, Yui," she said in a soft tone as the brown eyes looked in horror at where the knife was.

"You just have to give me a name. One name, that's all, then you are free to go," she continued, but all Yui could do was splutter and cry out in fear. Ritsu got up and made another attempt to get Yui free of the psychopath's grip, but Tsumugi would not move. She kicked Ritsu hard in the chest, leaving the drummer completely winded. Tsumugi turned back to look at her prey, but her face was twisted into pure evil. A sick smile was on her face and her eyes were darker than before.

"Yui, I bought you rose tea today, the least you could do it tell me the name," the blonde jittered, clearly having no sanity anymore. Yui couldn't win; she gulped back her tears and stared into Tsumugi's blue eyes.

"DON'T!" Mio screamed, having regained her strength as she lunged at Tsumugi. She grabbed her with success by the waist and hoisted her up off the guitarist. Ritsu looked up at her friend, who was wrestling the psychopathic heap. Her grey eyes were narrowed in focus as she desperately tried to get the knife out of Tsumugi's hand. The two hands entwined in a fierce battle for the knife, but neither could hold onto it for long.

"Y-Yui!" Mio strained out as she backed up with Tsumugi against a wall, trying to offer her body some support while still wrestling. Ritsu helped the guitarist to her feet and stared at the tangled mess of black and blonde hair.

"We're going to have a word with _her_," Ritsu emphasised the last word to make sure Mio understood. The bassist nodded, but gasped in pain as Tsumugi elbowed her in the side. Ritsu helped Yui out of the classroom. She had to restrain her ears form the screams of agony coming from the other two band members.

_"She is going to have a fuckload of explaining to do," _Ritsu thought as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone**

**It is Violet here with the next chapter. In this one, we will learn exactally what is wrong with Mugi's mind. It was written By Dom and myself, so please enjoy it!**

**We do not own K-ON! this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**6.**

Ritsu helped the limp Yui down the wooden stairs, using the small golden statues of turtles and rabbits for support. Her mind was hot with anger. Not at Tsumugi or Mio, they couldn't do anything about it, but at the one woman she had to see right now.

"Ricchan," Yui strained as she hopped off the final step and stood up straight with a wince of pain. Ritsu supported her, but Yui shook the drummer off, gazing into her eyes with a flame of determination.

"We need to get that bitch to pay for what she did to Mugi chan," Yui said in a slightly raspy voice. Ritsu nodded and helped her along the corridor to the teacher's lounge.  
The girls in the hallway didn't even bother to ask what happened. They stared at the two musicians, some with pain on their faces, and some with fearful expressions.  
Ritsu stared at the floor as they walked, not bothering to talk to anyone. Yui was the same; she just kept her gaze ahead of her and avoided everyone's eyes.

When they reached the teacher's office, Ritsu peered inside and looked around. Her eyes narrowed as she locked her gaze onto the teacher at the far desk. She was writing something down and adjusting her glasses. Ritsu had to resist the urge to charge in there and throw the teacher to the floor. A balding man saw her at the door and cleared his throat, catching the girl's attention.

"We need to see, uh, _Yamanaka Sensei_," Ritsu had to force the words out of her mouth, and made a mental note to wash her tongue after school was over. The man nodded and arranged for the music teacher to meet them outside of the office.

Yui and Ritsu stared as Yamanaka walked towards them with a smile on her face. Her purple shirt clung to her body as her white skirt swayed with every step. Her hair, which had been trimmed since the last time they saw her, was bouncing off the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"Ah, Ricchan and Yui chan! What a surpri-" the teacher was cut off by Yui slamming her against the wall. They were lucky that no one saw them as the force from the slam sent an echo through the corridor. Yamanaka blinked in shock as the guitarist's eyes narrowed in pure hatred as Ritsu spat in her face.

"Why the _fuck _are you back" the guitarist hissed in anger as the teacher looked around for some help, but Yui only slapped across the cheek. Why was Yui swearing?  
"Why? What? Yui! Where did you learn such language!" the teacher could only retort, but Ritsu glared at her as Yui slammed her against the wall again.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" the guitarist yelled. It was completely against her character, and this baffled both Yamanaka and Ritsu. The teacher sighed and looked away.  
"I needed a new job, so I came back here," she said with a sigh as her glasses slipped slightly down her nose. Yui let go with one final slam and stood back, letting Ritsu take control. The teacher gulped as Ritsu looked up at her, those gold eyes were swirling with fury and hatred.

"How could you even think to show your face here again, after what you did to her," Ritsu hissed in a dark tone as Yamanaka stared into her angry eyes.  
"As I said, I needed a new j- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" the teacher squeaked as Ritsu pulled out a machine pistol from her pocket. Yui's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the weapon. She knew that Ritsu always carried the little gun around with her, but she never thought she would use it, especially on Yamanaka.

"We're going to show you what that _incident _did to us and her," Ritsu growled as she jabbed the gun point into the teacher's smooth stomach. Yamanaka nodded as Yui turned on her heel and walked towards the staircase. She made a gesture for the former advisor to follow, and when Yamanaka hesitated, Ritsu jabbed the gun at her, and she followed obediently.

"This place isn't the same as before," Yui said in a dark voice as they walk down the stairs, passing a few juniors who were staring at them in terror. Ritsu eyed the, keeping her gun well hidden in her jacket. Their footsteps echoed down the stairwell as the chatter of girls from the ground floor slowly climbed upwards. Yui stepped onto the ground floor and walked straight ahead. They walked along the varnished wooden floor pass the shoe lockers as the guitarist continued to talk.

"No one in this school is ever completely safe now,"  
"What do you mean?" Yamanaka asked, truly confused. Ritsu spat on the ground and let out a bark of laughter.

"That's right, you have no clue. You turned your fat ass and bolted for the hills like a little pussy after you fucked up,"  
"What Ritsu means is that what you did-" Yui froze in her tracks. She couldn't continue to describe it. She only turned around and glared at the teacher with pure loathing.  
"l-let's just say she's not the same as before," she stammered, but every word was full of darkness. The brunette turned on her heel and continued to walk.

"Right now, everyone is safe," Yui said as they walked along the school grounds. There were girls sitting down talking, some were exchanging numbers on their phones and others were running around, playing a game. Yui smiled as she watched the girls play, wishing that she could join them. However, she couldn't, and she could sense that Ritsu wanted to play with them as well.  
"So, what exactly are they safe from?" Yamanaka asked, and that made the musicians snap back to their senses. Ritsu jabbed the gun in the teacher's back as Yui turned around to face her.  
"You still don't know?"

"No! Because you haven't told me yet!" Yamanaka wailed in desperation. Yui's brown eyes caught a small blade of grass on the ground withering. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.  
"They are safe from her," she said softly. Ritsu's face hardened as she looked at the guitarist, who was clearly being hurt inside. The drummer took the opportunity to take over for her.  
"You screwed up her mind, Sawako," she said grimly, and the teacher jumped slightly when the student said her first name. Yui put her hands in her blazer pockets and stared up at the roof. She knew that was where Tsumugi would normally be, but right now she was with Mio, who was trying to calm her down.

"After _that_, we took her to a doctor, and he said that she had been psychologically traumatised by the events. He said she has been diagnosed with Psychosis," Yui said in a harsh voice as she looked back at the teacher, whose eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"Psychologically traumatised? Psychosis? What does that mean?"  
"It means that the _things _you did to her messed up her brain. Her waves are different than before, more _dangerous _than before. Psychosis is a mental disorder that means a person has lost contact with reality," Ritsu hissed in the woman's ear. Both girls remembered what the doctor had told them as if it was yesterday.

(^.^)

"But you see, she's a unique case," Yui said as the climbed the stairs back up into the school. Ritsu was still behind Sawako with her gun hidden, but the teacher was still having trouble absorbing the information in. Yui leaned against the wall and continued to talk. Sawako was amazed at how mature Yui had become.

"With your little stunt, plus the therapy that backfired on her, she's pretty much a fragile glasswork ready to break at any moment. After some tests, we found out that she doesn't have as many hallucinations or delusions as other with the disorder."

Seeing the dumbfounded look on Sawako's face, Ritsu explained it in more simpler terms.  
"Basically, her mind is so unstable that she can snap at any moment. She did just a few minutes ago, and she doesn't have images of purple elephants running across the ground with cake as much as other fucked up people." after seeing the look of disbelief on her face, Ritsu continued.

"She served us tea today for the first time in months, but this was only a cover up to find out about you. Despite being classified as a psychopath, she's still really smart."  
"Another thing is her 'play time,'" Yui added with quotation marks. Ritsu looked up at her and shivered, knowing what Yui meant by that.

"Whenever she gets the urge to _hurt _someone, she calls it 'play time.' It's quite common and fits in the psychopathic checklist of not showing any remorse or shame. In other words, she'll just hurt people and not feel bad about it at all. So technically, she's a psychopath with psychosis."

Sawako blinked, and then cleared her throat to say something. She was trying hard to understand, but it still didn't add up.  
"Then, why doesn't she hurt you?" bad question. She was instantly smacked in the back by Ritsu. She winced in pain as the drummer started to speak.

"You idiot, weren't you listening to anything? She doesn't hurt us because she knows us. The light music club and her family are one of the few things she treasures. However, she will hurt us to get answers. She threatened Yui with her cake knife a few minutes ago to learn about you."

"She what?" Sawako whispered, that didn't sound anything like her. Yui scoffed and continued to walk up the stairs.  
"But, but this doesn't make any sense. You're telling me that she's psychopathic but still smart, what? How? Just what is wrong with her?" Sawako exclaimed as she racked her brain. The musicians looked at her with horrible smiles on her face. She flinched at their looks as they started to laugh.

"That's what everyone is trying to find out. Her case is so unique, it's almost like a new type of psychopath. Like psychopathy and psychosis fused together." Yui sniggered as she continued to walk up to stairs.

(^.^)

"W-where are we going now?" Sawako asked, a little nervous about the two students. Yui didn't look back as they stepped onto the second floor. Although she couldn't see it, Ritsu's eyes flashed gold before she shoved the teacher into the wall.

"You can go after you answer one question. This question has been burning on my lips ever since that day," Ritsu growled as the pointed the gun at Sawako's heart. Yui turned around and stared at the woman with pure hatred in her eyes. Ritsu took a deep breath and asked the burning question.  
_"Why the FUCK did you do THAT to Mugi."_

__Sawako flinched at the words. She knew why she did it, but to even tell it to the girls… Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she opened her mouth to speak.  
"I-I didn't have a choice," she stammered, but Ritsu only shoved the gun into her chest and even clicked it. The drummer spat on the floor and stared at her with anger burning in her gold eyes. Yui narrowed her eyes and moved towards her with a strong composure.

"Bullshit, Yamanaka."  
"No! I'm being serious! They would've beaten me unless I did it!"  
"Like we should believe that," Yui snarled as Sawako shook her head, sending tears flying.

"I'm telling the truth! Death Devil would have beaten me and probably killed me unless I did it!" she was sobbing now, but the girls didn't budge. Like hell they were going to believe a story like that.  
"So you fucked her up so that your band wouldn't beat you. In what? A card game?" Ritsu sneered as she saw Sawako struggling to keep her cool. The teacher burst out at them as her glasses fell to the floor.

"They were going to beat me as in hurt me! They would kick the living daylights out of me if I didn't do it to her! I regret it so much, and even the thought of it…." She choked on her tears as a lump in her throat formed. Yui's eyes widened a millimetre as Ritsu moved the gun away slightly. However, the drummer was not going to give into her old advisor so easily. She moved forward, letting the floorboards underneath her creak as her dirty shoes placed on them, and stared into the woman's soaking eyes. Ritsu didn't dare waver her gaze as Yui cleared her throat to speak.  
"Why was Death Devil going to beat you? Did you owe them something?"

Sawako nodded grimly as her glasses slipped off her face. Ritsu scoffed in disbelief.  
"what did you owe them? Some of Mugi's tea?" Ritsu sneered, but Sawako shook her head as more tears streamed down her face. She missed Mugi's delicious tea, it's beautiful flavour and the way it melted in her throat. Sawako started to cry as Ritsu knew she had hit a soft spot.  
"N-no, I owed them money," the woman stammered as Yui blinked slightly, letting down her guard for a second. However, she regained her composure and sniggered, her brown eyes flashing.

"Of course you would, Yamanaka," Yui chortled as the teacher blinked in shock when she called her by her last name. Sawako started to bawl and continued her tale through incoherent sobs.

"W-we were p-planning to get back t-t-together, b-but we needed money s-s-o that the r-r-record c-company could s-sign us. I-It was N-Norimi. S-she turned the e-entire band against me and f-f-forced me to get t-the money. T-t-t-the o-only way w-was too…"  
She got lost in her sobs and let her head drop. The tears splattered the floor like raindrops as the two students looked at her with disgust on their faces. They had seen enough.

Ritsu slammed the teacher into the wall, spat on her one final time, then walked away from her with her hands in her pockets. Yui gave a final glare at her former idol, then followed, with a small stream of tears forming in her eyes as Ritsu glared at the ground as she trudged towards the staircase.

* * *

**Well, now we know what is wrong with Mugi. The next chapter will take some time to put up because of school, but please rate and review, and let us know what you think.  
Thank you very much!**

**See you in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all**

**Dom here with the next chapter. Sorry that it might be boring, but i swear on teh life of Mugi's sailor hat that the next chapter will be more interesting.  
Now a lot of you have been wondering just what Yamanaka did you Mugi to make her the way she is. I'll give you a hint, you'll learn in the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own K-ON! this is purely fandmade **

* * *

**7. **

CRASH! The tangled heap of limbs with black and blonde hair had finally hit the floor. Both were panting heavily, obviously exhausted from the wrestle. Their hair clashed colour and looked like a bumblebee cacoon as it swirled around them, binding the two girls tightly. Their legs were all over the place and their skin was drenched in sweat.

Mio opened her eyes and groaned from the pain. Her girlfriend was underneath her, but her head was centimetres away from her breasts. Their uniforms had been ruffled and twisted from the struggle, and Tsumugi's hat had been flung to the other side of the room, and had landed perfectly on top of the piano (^.^)

The blonde opened her eyes and stared at Mio, reading the pained expression on her face with a smirk. Without warning, she gave Mio a full kiss on the lips, and when she pulled away, she licked her own in a sexual manner.

"What? Mugi?" Mio stammered as her lips vibrated from the kiss. Tsumugi shrugged and giggled, before looking over at the piano. Her knife had been thrown into the corner of the room. Mio knew that if the girl underneath her was the old Mugi, she would be crying her eyes out and begging for forgiveness. However, because of her new twisted mind, she didn't feel the remorse.

"I just think the piano is a beautiful instrument," she sighed. Mio mentally sweatdropped, Mugi had changed the subject so quickly it threw her off her feet. The bassist stood and straightened her uniform, trying to make herself look decent again. Tsumugi stood up as well and danced over to the piano. She sat down and closed her eyes as she started to play _"Numb." _

__(DOM: Numb is a song by linkin park. Yes, i like Linkin Park, so sue me. BTW i don't own Linkin Park)

__"S-so you're just going to forget about everything?" Mio stammered as she put her hands on her knees. It was a rather stupid question to ask, because she knew Mugi wouldn't respond. The blonde's eyes were closed and she was playing flawlessly.

"Mio, I think you know which teacher is back," Mugi said from the piano, keeping her eyes closed. The bassist gulped in fear, but her girlfriend only giggled as she tapped the pedal lightly.  
"I can sense your fear, Mio, and I don't like it when my sweetheart shows fear."

That made Mio shit her pants. She knew that Mugi was special, but _this _special?  
"Mugi, you're not making sense. I'm not following," she said in an artificially strong voice. However, her voice was as real as stucco to Mugi, who continued to play with that smile on her lips.  
"You know, I'm really an easy going girl. I don't get upset by many things, but if there is one thing I can't stand-" she opened her eyes, but kept her gaze on the piano.  
"It's secrets."

Mio knew that Mugi still wasn't over this, and when she spoke, it sent needles into the bassist's heart. She couldn't continue this charade anymore.  
"Do you really want to know who it is?" Mio sighed, clenching her fists in her pocket and gritting her teeth. A sparkle made itself at home in the sapphire eyes s Mugi looked up and nodded with a huge smile on her face. Mio took a deep breath and clamped her eyes shut, knowing what reaction she was going to get, but it was time Mugi learnt the truth.

"Sawako Yamanaka." Mio said in a trembling voice. She took three steps back and braced herself for the worst. Tsumugi froze, blinking. Her eyes went wide and her hands rested on the keys. Mio braced herself as Mugi's eyes stared at the keys. Then, without warning, tears started to flow gently down Tsumugi's fair face. The plashed the white and black keys, leaving small reflections of her in them. Mio gently waked towards the crying blonde, still in shock to why she was crying. This was completely against her character. The bassist gently placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, but she kept her guard up, too. Just in case this was a trick.

"Sa-sa-sawa," Tsumugi stuttered as her eyes widened, causing the tears to travel down her cheeks faster. Mio nodded and sat down next to Tsumugi, still dumbfounded.  
"She's back, Mugi," Mio said gently as she hugged her, and she let Tsumugi sob into her blazer. She gently stroked Mugi's blonde hair, and noticed that it was slightly knottier than usual. Her grey eyes slanted down to look at the heap of blonde hair on her lap, and sighed. Tsumugi's crying was making her heart ache. She hated to see her sad like this, and she couldn't help but let a few tears out herself.

Tsumugi sniffled slightly as she raised her head slowly. She looked a real mess, her eyes were red, swollen and soaking wet, her fringe was plastered to her wet forehead and her cheeks were red. Mio kissed her forehead slightly, and when she moved back, her heart stood still. The sugar glint was firmly in Tsumugi's eyes, and her sweet but dangerous smile was on her lips.

"Mio, I think we should go to class now," Tsumugi whispered, and this made the bassist flinch. She had a vage idea about what the blonde was going to do. Acting on instincts, she grabbed Tsumugi's hands and gave the best suggestive look she could do, but Tsumugi shook her head and stood up, flicking back her hair and picking up her sailor hat.

"No thanks, Mio. You've been to kind to me, I want to go to class, now," Tsumugi said in a voice that Mio couldn't put her finger on. The blonde picked up her back, put her cake knife inside it and made her way to the door. Mio was still frozen in her spot as Tsumugi left the room. it was as if she had shut down completely. Her eyes were glued to the door and her hands were locked onto her knees.

_"What the fuck am I doing?" _she thought to herself as she finally got to her feet, but it was as if he legs were made of jelly. She wobbled over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Her next thought switched her mind back on to full power.

_"Your psychopathic girlfriend is going to class with the THING that made her this way, RUN DAMMIT!" _Mio thought to herself as she bolted out the door, ignoring the fact that she looked like she had been in the rain. She practically jumped down all the stairs in order to catch up to her psycho blonde.

Just as the bell rang.

(^.^)

Mio kicked open the door to her classroom, and saw that her fellow classmates were already In their chairs. She scanned the room through shallow breaths, and she saw something that made her heart stand still.

In the far left corner at the back desk sat a certain blonde. She had her legs crossed and was resting her head on her right arm, gazing out the window in a dreamy way. Her cheeks were still red and her sailor hat was neatly on the desk in front of her.

"Oi, Akiyama, are you going to move?" A voice came from behind Mio, who whipped around and saw two girls standing there with blank looks on their faces. The bassist leapt forward out of their way, letting them enter.

"Sorry," she said quickly, continuing to stare at Tsumugi. She forced her feet to move forward to her seat, not taking her eyes off the blonde.  
_"She has to be up to something, I know it," _Mio thought as she stared as Tsumugi, but her flinched slightly as a tiny glint came from the pianist's bag. Her eyes tracked the glint, and saw that her cake knife was in her bag. Mio started to stammer like an idiot as she froze in her tracks.

_"Mugi, just what the hell are you planning?" _she thought, just as a familiar hand tugged at her skirt. Looking down, she saw Yui staring at her wide eyes.  
"Mio chan? You okay?" she asked with a stern voice. Mio looked down at her friend, then back at Tsumugi, then back to her friend again. She bent down and whispered what she had seen to Yui, who froze in shock with her mouth open.

"What?" she said, but Mio threw a hand over her mouth as everyone, but Tsumugi and Ritsu, looked at her. The two shot everyone, then Mio bore her eyes into Yui's.  
"That's a really bad habit, you know," Mio hissed, before continuing.

"Listen, Yui. If by any chance Mugi does attack _her_, You and Ritsu try and keep the class calm while I deal with Mugi, okay"  
"You got it, Mio chan," Yui said with a firm nod. Mio sat down at her desk as Yui sent the message to Ritsu via text, just as the door opened.

She walked into the room with no colour in her face. He glasses were lopsided and veins were popping out of her hands. Everyone froze as Sawako walked to the front of the classroom. The girls kept staring at her as she set her books down and looked up at the class. However, when her eyes landed of the blonde in the corner, she actually jumped in shock. Tsumugi was still dreaming out the window, and Mio felt really uneasy as Sawako cleared her throat and started to speak.

"E-Everyone, l-let's just have private study for this lesson," Sawako stammered as she sat down in her chair and opened her notebook. The class rummaged through their bags and desks for their work, and Mio noticed that Tsumugi wasn't moving. The girl in front of Tsumugi turned around to get her attention, but Mio gave her a frantic look and shook her head, indicating not to bother her, and the girl nodded, then turned back to her work.

* * *

**Okay, I'm working on the next chapter now, so please be patient**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all**

**Dom here. Now this chapter has been updated to make more sense and cover up a huge plot hole that people have been pestering us about. **

**I'm also getting really sick of this question  
"What did Yamanaka do you Mugi?"**

**I'm happy (and relieved to say) that it will be answered in this chapter. Now, i must warn you, and I'm being serious, that this chapter contains some nasty shit, so I don't want any comments like "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" or "YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL!" or even "YOU ARE SICK MINDED BITCHES!"**

**The reason being is that we already know that (^.^) and checkt eh rating of this story. It's T, and just think about how Mugi has been acting in teh past seven chapters. Do you really think a bonk on the head made her this way? No, it's some much wo-**

**Violet: Excuse her, she's jsut a bit grumpy and still sick. However, she has a point. Please check the rating and the past chapters before you review, okay? thank you very much and...um... e-enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! this is completely fanmade**

* * *

**8.**

There was a deafening silence as the class did their private study. Yui kept shooting anxious looks at Tsumugi, who wasn't even bothering to try and study. The guitarist stared down at the notes she had made for history and sighed, placing her pen down.  
Instead of studying, Yui played a mental film in her mind, it was the day when she and the other members of the band had learnt about what had happened to Mugi.

(^.^) The theatre of Yui's mind (^.^)

Yui, Ritsu and Mio walked into the doctor's office and looked around. They were all really tired and groggy, because it was nearly 3am, and they had been called in by Mio's mother, who just happened to be the doctor for their families, including Mugi an Azusa's. Yui sat down in the chairs as Mio's mother, Michiru, gave them all a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry about calling you here, especially at this hour," she said, bowing slightly, but Ritsu, who had her bangs down, waved it away like a fly.  
"Don't worry," she said as Michiru cleared her throat. Her eyes, which were the same shade of grey as Mio's, were sad and bloodshot as she shuffled some papers on her desk.  
"Listen girls, the reason why I've called you here is because of an incident that has just happened." That woke everyone up. Yui, whose hair stuck up from the bed, leaned forward, interested.  
"What's wrong? Did someone die?" she asked as Ritsu kicked her foot. Michiru shook her head and cleanched her fists.

"No, but you are kind of close, Yui," she said, before bowing her head, letting her black hair fall over her shoulder. Mio, who was sitting the closest, put a hand on the desk.  
"M-mum?" she asked gently as Michiru lifted her head and sighed.  
"It's about Tsumugi."

Everyone froze. Mio's eyes went wide as Yui cocked her head to the side, confused.  
"What's up with Mugi?" Ritsu asked with a puzzled look on her face. Michiru turned to face the girls with a look of horror on her face.  
"S-she's currently in the emergency ward downstairs. S-she was bought in by someone, and she came with this," Michiru stammered, holding up a tape. Mio looked at he mother as she placed it into a small DVD player and turned on the small box television on the shelf.

"It's pretty self-explanatory, but I will warn you," Michiru's eyes filled with tears as her finger hovered over the 'play' button on the remote.  
"It's very disturbing," she said, pressing the button and looking away.

It was clearly a surveillance tape from a nearby warehouse. The quality wasn't the best, but the tape showed a dark room with a figure tied into a chair, bound and gagged. The girls watched in horror as the door opened to reveal a masked figure all in black, this made the person look like a cat ninja thing.

"Sawa chan?" Yui asked as Ritsu stared at the television with her golden eyes wide in horror.  
"Your music teacher?" Michiru asked, confused. Yui nodded and with a stern look on her face. Ritsu stared at the guitarist with a "she's lost it" look on her face.  
"How do you know it's her?" she asked, baffled and doubtful at the girl, who only pointed at the screen. Michiru paused it as Yui pressed the pad of her finger on he woman's face.  
"Look, that's her eyes! And I can kind of see her glasses!" Yui exclaimed as the others looked closely at the screen. She was right, the figure had the same glasses as their teacher and the same eyes.  
Mio and Ritsu looked in awe at Yui. The was wearing all black and she had a steel rod in her hand. She walked forward and started to talk to the figure as she pulled off the mouth gag and let down the occupant's hair. Mio recognised that hair and eyebrows.

"Mugi?" she asked in a voice that was mixed with fear and curiosity. Michiru didn't even bother to watch the tape as Sawako started talking, but the dialogue was inaudible. Mugi shook her head, ad Sawako slapped her across the face.

Mio, Ritsu and Yui gasped in horror as Tsumugi's cry of pain could be heard throughout the tape. Michiru blocked her ears as tears leaked out of her eyes. Sawako started to harass Tsumugi, she started to kick, punch and scratch at the pianist. Mio covered her ears and shut her eyes as Tsumugi's screams of pain started again Ritsu could only watch with her mouth open, horrified, and Yui was gasping in fright. Sawako kicked Tsumugi in the face, causing her to topple to the ground. She undid her binds from the chair, but kept her hands bound behind her back. She lifted up Tsumugi's night dress and shoved the steel rod up her-

"HOLY FUCK!" Ritsu yelled as Tsumugi's sobbing and screaming became louder. Michiru shut her eyes tightly as Mio opened hers, and then screamed in horror at the sight.  
"Why is she doing this?" Yui cried as tears streamed down her face. Michiru shook her head as Sawako removed the steel rod and kicked her hard in the chest.  
"I don't know," Michiru said softly as Sawako moved around her hostage and struck her in the face with the pole again. Mugi's whimpering could be heard as Sawako pulled out something out of her pocket, which turned out to be something made of wood, and started to beat Mugi with it.

"TURN IT OFF!" Ritsu roared, but Michiru shook her head as silent tears flowed down her face.  
"You have to watch the whole thing," she whispered as Sawako sat on top of Tsumugi and started to beat her with the wooden object. When she finally stopped, Sawako got off of the body, took a black object from a bag in the other side of the room and bolted out the door. The tape went to static and Michiru pressed the eject button.

Looking at the girls, Yui was staring at the television with her mouth open, eyes wide and filled with tears, Ritsu had a look of angry and horror in her face and she was sweating while Mio was so pale and her eyes were so wide that it looked like she was about to faint.

"W-w-what?" Yui stammered as Ritsu ran a hand through her hair, sweat dropped from her face and Mio was shaking so badly that Michiru had to help her daughter lie down on the bed.  
"I got that only one hour ago. It was taped to her leg when she was bought in," Michiru said as she ejected the disk and put it away. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at the girls, sharing their shocked expressions.

"Right now she's downstairs in a private ward. After having a look at her, I'm afraid that she has Psychosis, psychological trauma and is classified as a psychopath," Michiru said as she picked up some things from her desk. The doctor then helped Mio off the bed and asked to the guitarist and drummer to follow her out the door.  
"I'll show you what I mean," Michiru said as they left the room.

"So, how is she a psychopath?" Yui asked in a tiny voice as they went down the elevator to the lower floors. Michiru looked at the brunette with her answer.  
"From the way we've seen her act, she fits the checklist," the doctor said to her.  
"The trauma from the event has effected her mind so badly, that it's completely twisted her thoughts of reality and the way she thinks. However, this is so rare, because it's psychosis and psychopathy fused together," she furrowed her brow in thought as the elevator door opened, to reveal the long white corridor full of patients and doctors.

Michiru walked through the corridor with her hands in her white lab coat pockets and the girls following behind her. A man who wore blue came up to the doctor and spoke to her.  
"Kotobuki is in the psychiatric ward for the time being. She's getting worse every minute," he rushed in her ear as Michiru nodded and picked up the pace. The girls had to jog to catch up with her.  
"M-Mum," Mio panted as she sped up to be next to the doctor, who looked down at her daughter.  
"W-why is Mugi in the psychiatric ward?" she asked, and Michiru sighed and turned a corner. The girls felt a cold chill as this corridor was darker and no one was there.  
Ritsu looked around, and saw that there was a sign on the wall with letters that said:  
PSYCHIARTIC WARD  
"Mugi doesn't belong in here," Ritsu hissed as Michiru put a hand on the door and sighed. She turned to face the drummer with wet grey eyes that looked exactly like Mio's.  
"I know, Ritsu. I'm not happy with her in here, either," She sighed, then looked at the other two girls, sho were worried.  
"Now look girls, when you are in here, you stick with me, Okay? Don't say anything to loud and be careful," Michiru said sternly as the girls nodded. Mio actually held her mother's hand as they went inside.

The ward was very long, like a labyrinth. It was a silvery white colour and it looked like something straight out of a horror film. There was mesh on the doors, and screams could be heard from some cells. Someone was even slamming on the door.

"Stay close, Tsumugi's cell is straight down here," Michiru whispered as she walked down the hallway. Ritsu and Yui looked around to see what kinds of people there were, and they made the conclusion that Mugi definitely did not belong in here. Mio clung onto her mother's arm like a small child as she looked around, too.  
Michiru turned to the left and walked down a smaller corridor with the girls on her heel. This corridor was darker, and much quieter. She turned to the right and stopped in her tracks. The girls stopped and read the sign on the silver door.  
TSUMUGI KOTOBUKI  
"Here she is," Michiru said as she opened the door and let them in. When they were all inside, their mouths dropped open.

It was a glass room with padding placed on the floor, roof and walls. in the corner of the room, still wearing her nightdress, was Tsumugi. She looked a real mess. Both eyes were bruised and wide, and her limbs were covered in cuts, slashes and horrible bruises. Her hair was matted and her nightdress was covered in blood. Her nose looked broken and her fringe nearly covered her left eye. She was sitting in the field position and was whimpering and giggling at the same time. Yui, Ritsu and Mio all gasped as tears escaped their eyes. When Mugi saw them enter, she smiled, but it wasn't her normal smile. It was sweet with danger written all over it. She started jittering something as Michiru walked towards her cautiously.

"Mugi? It's me, Michiru. I'm your doctor and Mio's mother," she said gently as she sat down next to her. She held her hand out like for an animal to sniff it. Mugi looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Mi-Mi-Mio?" she stuttered as her body started to shake. Michiru looked over at her daughter, remembering that they looked so much alike. She beckoned Mio forward.  
"Sweetheart, come on. She's still Mugi," she said, and Mio moved forward, a little nervous, and sat down next to her mother. Mugi grabbed her hand and stared into the bassist's eyes. She giggled slightly as she put her head on her lap. She then started to sob into Mio's shirt, and Mio had no choice but to comfort her.  
"Mio," she whispered in an uneasy tone. Michiru beckoned Yui and Ritsu to sit down with them. They spent that night with Mugi, to show that they cared for her.

(^.^) END (^.^)

Yui blinked back to the present, and noticed that Mugi was writing something in her book. Yui remembered the rehabilitation program that Michiru had designed for Tsumugi, and how she would only do what the doctors told her to if Mio, Yui, Ritsu or Michiru was there. They had decided to leave Azusa out of this, because she was too young to know about it for the time being. She remembered that when she was finally released from the hospital, three months later, she walked out wearing a sailor hat. Ritsu made a comment about it that made Mugi tackled her to the ground and threaten her with her own nails. However, They all knew that Mugi wouldn't hurt them too badly because she was used to them. Yui was thankful for that, even though Tsumugi had threatened her with a cake knife only an hour ago, but she was thankful that Tsumugi didn't do the more drastic things to them that she did to other people.

What else annoyed her was the fact that they had no evidence to claim their teacher guilty. She taught them for a week, then fled to another country with dirty hands but a good soap. Yui felt the hot anger build up inside her as the thought got to her. Sawako had gotten away with doing those things to Mugi. No matter how hard they all tried to get some evidence to expose her, there was nothing, and no one would believe them. On top of that, Mugi's father set out a huge manhunt, but seeing as their teacher had been cleaver enough to disguise herself and not leave any evidence, their trails always went cold. Even Ritsu's father, the head of Tokyo police, tried his part to track her down, but he only ended up chasing his tail In frustration.

Sawako cleared her throat and looked around the room. She stood up and started to talk.  
"O-okay, the bell is about to ring, so please pack up your things and wait for-" she was cut off when a hand rose into the air. Everyone looked around, and gasped when they found out that the hand belonged to Tsumugi, who had her eyes closed as her legs crossed. Sawako froze in terror as Tsumugi put down her hand and laughed. Yui recognised that laugh, it meant danger. Yui, Ritsu and Mio all braced themselves in their chairs as Tsumugi started to speak in an innocent tone.

"Miss, will you be teaching us forever now?"  
The whole class had a chill wash over them as Sawako adjusted her glasses and gulped, getting ready to answer.  
"Y-y-y-yes, I w-w-will be," she stammered as Tsumugi folded her arms and smiled her dangerous smile. She opened her eyes, that had the sugar glint in them before uttering words that stayed in everyone's mind for the rest of the afternoon.

"Excellent, I look forward to it."

* * *

**Okay, that's about it. Now that you know... STOP. ASKING. PLEASE! **

**See you in the next chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone**

**Violet here with the next chapter. I won't say anything else, so i will let you read on :)**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! this is 100% fanmade**

* * *

**9.**

After class, the girls left the school grounds with an air of relief. All of them were thankful that Mugi hadn't attempted to murder Sawako, however, that last comment she had made just before the bell rang left them uneasy.

"She's looking forwards to it? What the hell does that mean?" Yui asked as she leaned against a stone wall that parted the general public from the school. Ritsu shrugged as she stuffed her hands into her blazer's pockets, an unsettling look was in her eyes as she spoke.

"No one knows but her, Yui. I guess we will have to be on our toes from now on, just in case she pulls a trick on us."  
"She won't hurt us, Ricchan…"  
"I know that, but she'll hurt everyone else and probably try to kill Yamanaka!" Ritsu snapped at Yui, who folded her arms and growled at Ritsu. Mio watched them silently. If this was happening a year ago, Yui would be whining like a child and making pouty faces. However, ever since Mugi's mind twist, she had toughened up, and the end result was this.

Mio sighed and folded her arms, just as Mugi came around the corner to join their group. The three girls jumped slightly as Mugi smiled at them. Ritsu and Yui stopped arguing and smiled back at the blonde, a little worried.

"So, what are we doing this afternoon?" Mugi asked in a gentle voice as Yui looked at Mio for help. The bassist shrugged and looked at her girlfriend.  
"Whatever you want, Mugi," she said as Mugi giggled and put a hand on her cheek. She blushed slightly at the words, and Mio spluttered slightly.  
_"Why does she always want to have sex with me? And why the hell is she thinking of it now?" _Mio thought as, thankfully, Ritsu butted her aside and smiled at the psychotic girl.  
"Why don't we go to your dad's music store? I want to try out the new drumkits they got in…"  
"Very well, let's go," Mugi said as she walked forward, and as she passed Mio, purred in her ear and gave her a sensual wink. Mio had to hold in a nosebleed as the others followed the girl.

When they reached the music shop, Ritsu's eyes sparkled with joy as she saw the shinning drumkits in the window display. They practically screamed "Play me! Buy me!"  
"Mamma's coming to play you all!" Ritsu yelled as she dived into the store and onto a white Gretsch kit in the corner of the shop. Yui watched her and scoffed, almost insulted by the way the drummer's behaviour.

"I question her age sometimes," Yui muttered, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Gibson Les Paul display that featured a heap of cherry sunburst guitars. Yui's eyes widened with sparkles as she bolted over to the instruments.

"Mio chan! Ricchan! Look! It's Gitah's mummy, daddy and sisters and brothers!" she squeaked with excitement as she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet and pointed at the guitars. Mio smiled at the happy girl, just as Tsumugi giggled.

"My, Yui has the mind of a child at times," she sighed as she wiped her eyes. Mio looked at her and grinned.  
"Yeah, she does," she said softly as Tsumugi entwined her fingers around Mio's. The raven haired girl blushed as Tsumugi nuzzled her shoulder. However, the moment was shattered by a trembling figure at the counter.

"T-Tsumugi sama! W-what a surprise!" the man jittered as he noticed the company's daughter. He bowed deeply as Tsumugi's uneasy aura engulfed him. However, the princess only smiled politely and removed her hat.

"A pleasure to see you too, Ken," she said sweetly as the man gulped at the sigh of her.  
"P-please, take whatever you want. Consider it a gift," he stuttered, noticing Ritsu playing the drums and Yui hugging the guitars. However, Tsumugi shook her head with a glint in her eyes.  
"No thank you, Ken, we are normal customers," she said, and that made the man turn pale as a ghost. He didn't say anything else.  
_"Even the people who work for her father are scared of her," _Mio thought as Tsumugi went off into dreamy mode.

(^.^)

After playing with the instruments, having parfait and shopping, the girls decided to go home. Yui walked, Mio and Ritsu caught the bus and Tsumugi went to the train station.  
The blonde walked down the street to the station with dark thoughts running through her head.

_"She's back. Why? Why would she come back after what she put me through? Oh well"  
_A dangerous smiled came across her lips and the sugar glint was in her eyes.

_"At least I can give her my point of view," _she giggled evilly at the thought as she turned into a new street. Looking around, it was getting quite dark, so she picked up the pace.  
However, she was so busy thinking about the horrible things she was going to do to her teacher, that she smacked into a man when she turned a corner.  
"Oi! Watch it bitch!" the man roared as Tsumugi stumbled back slightly. She clutched her bag as she bowed low.

"Forgive me, sir," she said in the sweetest voice possible. The man grunted and shoved her into a wall. Looking up, she saw that there were three men instead of one. Tsumugi blinked slowly at the size of them. The first man in the middle sneered as she moved towards her, his horrible breath made the hairs on her back stand up.  
"Hey there, sexy, you busy around now?" he slobbered in her ear. Tsumugi closed her eyes and only smiled at him.

_"They are idiotically drunk, maybe I could have some fun with them," _she thought as she stepped off the wall and straightened up her blazer.  
"I'm terribly sorry, but I am busy at the moment," she said as she started to walk forward. However, a man in a white shirt grabbed her shoulder. Wincing slightly, the blonde turned around and stared into his ugly face.

"Come on, we just want to have some fun," he slurred, and Tsumugi's patience was thinning. She sighed, then kicked him hard in the shin. The oath leapt back, howling in pain. The other two guys were dumbfounded at how this tiny girl could be so strong.

"Hey! That's the strongest guy I know!" the man in a green shirt yelled as the man in white whimpered. Tsumugi put a hand to her mouth and giggled at how stupid the man looked. However, the first man grabbed her by the blazer and hoisted her up to his eye level. Again, that horrible breath in her face.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" he growled, sneering horribly at her. Tsumugi bowed her head so that her sailor hat covered her eyes. She clenched her fists in anger. When she looked up, her eyes were beyond the sugar glint, and were almost demonic. They had darkened in colour and were wider than usual. Her mouth was twisted into a psychopathic smile.

She had snapped.

"Your worst nightmare," she whispered, then broke free of the man's grip and slashed him in the face with her nails. The man howled in pain as she continued to slash his face. Tsumugi imagined that the man was Yamanaka, so her swipes were ten-no- a hundred times stronger than usual. The other two men screamed in terror as Tsumugi let out her psychopathic laugh and her eyes flashed evil. She jumped off the man and grabbed her cake knife form her back. She twirled it as she eyed the man in white. She walked towards him, still giggling, and placed the knife on his stomach.

"Play Time," she chimed, before cutting him deep in the chest. The man roared in pain as the blade cut his skin, and to make the matter worse, Tsumugi was cutting slowly, so that the pain was excruciating. She then slashed and kicked him a number of times before turning to the green man, who was practically on his knees begging her to spare him.  
"P-please! Don't! Have mercy!" he wailed, as Tsumugi put her hands behind her back. She kicked him in the side of the head and held him down with her foot on his cheek. The blonde placed the knife on the back of his head and giggled. She narrowed her eyes as the sick smiled widened.

"Mercy… I hate that word," she said sweetly as she slashed his head with the knife. The man just fainted on the spot from the pain as Tsumugi stood up and licked the blade of the knife.  
"Your blood is dirty," she whispered as she cleaned the knife. Looking around, all the men were bleeding quite badly. However, Tsumugi only packed up her bag and continued down the train station, humming a gentle tune with sparkles in her eyes.

* * *

**... :D**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all**

**Dom: Here's the next chapter, and thanks everyone for the get well messages ^^ i'm feeling a lot better, but i'm still pretty tired.**

**Violet: My oh my, it would seem that all you like psychopathic Tsumugi, and that makes us very happy, because i know Erin does not like her, but i think she is just scared :D**

**Dom: Thank you once again for the positive reviews, and we promise to try and update more!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own K-ON! this is 100% fanmade**

* * *

**10.**

The next day was slightly warmer. The sun was up and it shone it's rays down on Tokyo. The skies were a crisp blue and the pavement had a hot yet rocky feel to it. A gentle breeze was blowing against the trees and the gentle buzz of chatter move swiftly with the wind.

Mio walked along the streets with her feet echoing through the pavement. Because of the weather, she was wearing her summer uniform. Her skirt blew lazily in the wind as she turned the corner and waited at the crossing lights. She saw her school across the road, and noticed the girls running in to see their friends. She smiled at the thought, remembering when she always used to run into the school gates and searched for her friends. However, her thoughts were cut short by the little green symbol, to indicate that it was safe to walk.

_"I wonder what Mugi will be like today?" _she thought as her robotic feet carried her into the school grounds. However, she froze when she heard familiar footsteps from behind her. Looking around, she saw Tsumugi, also wearing the summer uniform, walking into the school with her hands clutching her bag. Mio smiled at her, but then her heart stopped working when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and were looking down at the ground. Her cheeks were red and her aura was darker than normal. Mio gulped as Tsumugi stopped in front of her.  
"M-morning, Mugi," Mio stuttered as the blonde slowly looked up at her. The blue eyes were wet and her cheeks went even redder.

Then, without warning, Tsumugi _licked _Mio's neck.

The bassist froze in shock as Tsumugi's smooth tongue slithered up to her chin and glided across her checks. It stopped on Mio's lips where Tsumugi kissed them passionately. Mio felt her cheeks flush and her legs turn to jelly as Tsumugi pulled back slowly and opened her eyes. She gave Mio and genuine smile before adjusting her sailor hat.

"Good morning," she whispered in a sultry voice as Mio got a hold of herself again. The two walked into the building and changed shoes. However, Mio was moving like a robot. Her lips were vibrating from Tsumugi's love and she didn't utter a single word as they walked into the classroom. Ritsu and Yui were in the classroom, talking quietly at the drummer's desk. Tsumugi greeted them while a genuine smile before walking over to her desk and go ready for class. Mio, however, sat with the other girls an joined in their conversation.

"You know how my dad is head of the police?" Ritsu said softly, and Mio nodded. Yui bti her lip and stared at the dirty table that was covered in drawings and doodle. Ritsu took a deep breath and started to talk.

"On patrol, two officers found three men beaten senseless near the train station. They had slashes/scratches to their faces, one had his stomach cut open and one's head was cut open."  
Mio's mouth dropped to the floor as Yui's face went pale. Ritsu grimaced slightly as she continued in a shaky voice.

"The men weren't dead, but they were all completely wasted and had lost a lot of blood," she said, before sitting up and running a hand through her hair, her eyes narrowed slightly. Yui sighed and crossed her arms and legs, her brow in thought.

"Now who do we know that could do that much damage?" she asked sarcastically as Mio frowned at the words.  
"You reckon Mugi did it?" she whispered, looking over that the psycho seadog, who was staring out the window with a dreamy look on her face. Yui and Ritsu both scoffed at her words. Yui even sniggered slightly.

"Mio, we _know _Mugi did it. That's her train station and she's the only one capable of that much damage without killing them."  
"What will your dad do?" Mio asked, nervous about the result.

"Well, to tell you the truth, the men got arrested. Believe it or not, they were actually criminals who dad was after for a while, so he was pretty happy that he found them. As for our lovely fucked up friend, seeing as she's smart enough not to leave any evidence, she's fine," Ritsu said with a small snigger. Mio sighed with relief, just as _she _walked in the door.

Sawako looked around, eyes wide and shaking slightly. Looking around, her eyes instantly landed on Tsumugi, and she gulped, stepping back a few spaces before entering the room.  
"E-everyone, please take you seats," she stammered, so Mio moved to her desk and unpacked her things. However, she caught a glimpse of Tsumugi out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was still looking out the window, but the sugar glint was in her eyes and a tiny smile was playing around her lips.

_"Oh shit," _Mio thought as Yamanaka started writing up notes on the board. She knew that Mugi was up to something, but what?  
Mugi was known for surprise attacks form out of the blue, so it was always hard to make out her plans. Ritsu kept shooting worried looks at the pianist as she copied down the notes, sweat was dripping down her face as Yui sat on the edge of her seat, ready to pounce if Mugi was going to attack the woman. However, Tsumugi just sat in her chair and copied down the notes like a….a….a _normal _girl.

"Right, please do questions 1-5 of your textbooks," Yamanaka said as she finished writing up the notes. The class rummaged through their bags to get out the books, and as Mio took out her textbook on "the wonders of Egypt," her eyes caught a glint of a familiar object in Tsumugi's bag. Her mouth dropped open.

_"No way, she wouldn't dare," _Mio thought as she sat up straight and opened her book.  
_"Would she?" _the bassist thought as she got to work on the questions.

There was a light buzz of chatter as the class worked. However, Mio, Ritsu and Yui kept glancing at the psychopath in the corner, uneasy about what she might do.  
"She's so up to something," Ritsu muttered as she wrote about the pyramids. Yui, however, was doodling on the page of her book. She didn't really get the pyramids, whereas Mio was flying through the questions, being top of the class and all.

There was a scraping of chair legs from the back as someone stood up. Looking around, everyone gasped in horror as Tsumugi stood up ad brushed back her hair. She picked up her book and walked up to Yamanaka's desk. The woman froze in horror as the girl placed her perfect book on her table.

"Miss, I do not understand the last question," Tsumugi said in a perfectly calm voice, that made the room temperature drop 5 degrees. Yamanaka nodded and took the book with a trembling hand. Her face was drenched in sweat and her eyes were wide with fear. She read the question and jotted down the textbook references for her to use. However, there was a note at the bottom of the page that made her choke on her own breath.

"_You have exactly four days thirty six minutes twenty one seconds to live, but first, a little riddle.  
A current cut is a fish out of water." _

The teacher glanced up at the psychotic girl, who only took back her book and gave her a dangerous smile.  
"Thank you, miss, I understand now," she said, before turning on her heel ad walking back to her seat, giggling slightly as she sat down and stared at her book. Mio looked at her in terror.  
_"What are you going to do, Mugi?"_

(^.^)

Yui was humming "My love is a stapler" as she climbed the stairs to the music room. Her feet hit every note of the bass drum as she climbed up the wooden platforms. The little golden animals on the rail were shining in the sun. It was lunchtime, and the other girls were still cleaning up the classroom. The brunette sighed as she opened the door and looked around. It was empty and Ritsu's drum set was sitting in front of the board. However, Yui noticed that there was some black stuff on the snare. Walking over to it, Yui saw that it was just fluff of some kind. With a grim look on her face, Yui brushed the stuff onto the floor with her book.

"I wonder how that got there," she muttered as she put her bag down and sat at the table. Yui took out her bento and removed the lid. Her eyes widened with sparkles and joy as she saw the food Ui had prepared for her. She licked her lips as she placed her chopsticks into the rice. However, as she took it up to her mouth, the lights in the room suddenly went out. Yui stuck the chopsticks in her mouth and looked up.

_"Did the bulb blow already?" _she thought as she looked around the room. she remembered that they had a storage room full of useless crap that might be able to help her. Maybe there was a toolbox or something in there.

However, before she could even stand up, the door burst open. The guitarist jumped in shock as the force of the blow sent Ritsu's snare drum vibrating again. It was Azusa, standing in the doorway with her hair ruffled and uniform untidy. Yui stood up in shock.

"Azusa? What's wrong?" she asked sternly. In order to toughen herself up, Yui had to get rid of her nickname for the girl. Azusa put her hands on her knees and she panted for breath.  
"S-senpai, all the power is gone!," she gasped, her breath was taking a while to return. Yui took two strides over to the girl and stared into her ruby eyes.

"What?" she snapped as the girl cringed slightly. Yui bit her lip apologetically before continuing.  
"All the lights are down?"

"Not just that, even the computers, air conditioning and even the wall power. Nothing works!" Azusa wailed, but Yui only grabbed her wrist with such force and bolted down the stairs. She had a very, very, very, faint idea who might be behind this.

"Where is everyone else?" Azusa asked as Yui practically jumped down five stairs.  
"They are cleaning up the room, we have to get them," Yui barked slightly as she landed onto her floor. She kicked the door open to her classroom with heavy pants. Looking around there was only Mio and Ritsu inside. Mio was holding a ladder as Ritsu tampered with the light bulbs.

"All the power is gone!" Yui yelled as Ritsu jumped down from the ladder and pushed her hair back. Mio let go of the ladder and walked over to them.  
"We know, nothing works," Ritsu muttered as she nodded to Azusa. Mio sat on a desk with her head in thought. Azusa, whose eyes were darting around the room, caught a glimpse on Tsumugi's table. It turned out to be the metal binder for her notebook.

Without warning, the guitarist walked over and picked up the book. It was a light pink with a picture of a piano on the front. She flicked it open and skimmed through her senpai's perfect writing. However, there was a note at the bottom of the page that made her gasp and drop the book like it was something rotting.

"What is it?" Mio asked as she walked over to the junior. Azusa pointed at the book as Mio picked it up. She felt a tiny warmth spread through her body while holding her girlfriend's book. She flicked it open, and her eyes landed on the note.

"A current cut is a fish out of water?" Mio read loud with a puzzled voice. Yui and Ritsu walked over to the black haired girls and looked at the book.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Ritsu scoffed as she read the sentence again.

"It's a riddle, stupid," Yui said flatly as she put her hand on her chin in thought. Azusa was amazed at how mature Yui had become ever since that incident. Mio, however, put the book down and turned on her heel, heading for the door. Everyone else stared at her, confused.

"I know what it means," she said in a shaky voice. The others blinked, looked up at the lights, then back at the bassist. She turned around and looked at them with a panic stricken face.  
"To put it simply, we have to find Mugi NOW," she snapped, before bolting out the door. the others followed, still confused.

(^.^)

Just like that, another boy was thrown into the huge silver box, and the blonde landed perfectly on her feet with a giggle. The other members of the gang stood in awe as they saw three boys, beaten, bashed and bleeding, thrown to the floor, smacked into the wall and crashed into the large silver box. That box was the school's main power board. It lived at the back of Sakura high and was never touched. Until now, and it was touched by broken gang members.

"You're fucking crazy!" one boy yelled at Tsumugi as she walked towards them with her hands behind her back. These characters went to an all boy school a fair way away from Sakura, but how they got here was mystery, even to Mugi. However, they were the perfect targets for her plan. The blonde put her knees together and laughed as her eyes darkened in colour.

"My oh my, I guess I am," she giggled as she jumped up and kicked another boy in the face, then threw him into the silver box. This time, it made a dent. The boy's forced had crushed the metal lid and had surely damaged the contents inside.

_"Perfect" _Mugi thought as she smiled with pleasure. The boy slumped to the ground as Tsumugi scratched at his face with a manic aura. Tsumugi stood up and turned to face the other gang members. She sighed with joy and locked eyes with one with a large arm tattoo. Tsumugi undid the blue ribbon around the collar of her shirt, then seduced the boy with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist as the boy moved in for a kiss. Tsumugi giggled and reached up the boys shirt, avoiding his lips. However, the boy was so focused on kissing the beautiful psycho blonde that he missed the fact that she was holding her cake knife and slashed his stomach.

The tattooed boy slumped to the ground in pain as the other members of the gang screamed in horror. Tsumugi turned to face them as her sailor hat covered her right eye.  
"Play time," she chimed, before slashing the nearest one in the face. Tsumugi kicked, scratched, slashed and stabbed every single one of them is only half the force. She needed them to be hurt, but not too badly.

"Mugi!" came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around with sparkles in her eyes as Mio, Ritsu, Azusa and Yui stood there. Everyone but Mio had their mouths open in disbelief. They took in the sight of the bodies, the broken silver box and the blood.

It was amazing how innocent the blonde looked, even with a bloody knife in her hand and surrounded by broken bodies.  
"Ah! Hello everyone!" she exclaimed as she skipped over to greet them all. Yui and Ritsu gaped at Mio. This is what she had to put up with every day? Azusa looked on the verge of fainting and Mio just sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright. Azusa, Ritsu and Yui, you clean up this mess while I get Mugi out of here."  
"Why do we have to do it?" Ritsu barked, but after Tsumugi shot her a dangerous look, she bolted over to the bodies and started moving them to the side. Yui and Azusa quickly joined in as Mio grabbed Mugi's and pulled her away from the scene.

(^.^)

Mio's grip on Mugi tightened as they turned the corner. They were now in the teacher's car park, and away from the chaos that Tsumugi caused. Mio pushed back her hair and stared at her girlfriend with a mixture of frustration and fear.

"You are really smart, you know?" she asked through tiny pants as she caught her breath. Tsumugi blinked, the put her free hand up to her mouth and giggled sweetly. Mio rolled her eyes at her, that cute look wouldn't work on her this time.

"To cut the power was a great idea, and to frame it on boys from another school is even smarter, and to top it off, you practically destroyed them to give yourself come credit. You really are a genius, sweetie."  
Mugi laughed and kissed Mio on the cheek. She knew that Mio was baffled and frustrated, but the fact that she was able to work out her plan made her happy.  
"My, Mio, _you _are the genius here," she whispered into her ear, grabbing the bassist's shirt and thrusting her close. Their breasts hit each other and their faces were centimetres apart.

(Right now, a fan is touching themselves probably ^^)

"B-b-but why did you cut the power? The school needs it desperately," Mio stammered as Tsumugi pecked her on the lips, letting out a giggle as she moved her head back.  
"I know, they need it like air," she moaned with pleasure as she lifted one leg up. Mio frowned slightly, then it clicked in her head.

_"A current cut is a fish out of water." _It was making even more sense than before. Tsumugi had cut the power because she knew that Yamanaka worked on a computer. Without that computer, the teacher is like a fish out of water, flopping around and desperate. She had a brief imagination of a rainbow trout with Yamanaka's head flopping around in the teacher's staff room. A small smile dawned on her face as Tsumugi held her closer, the sapphire eyes were drilling into the grey with utmost passion.

"Mio, are you going to be my enemy?" the blonde purred as she rested her head on the bassist's shoulder. Mio blushed as she gently stroked her girlfriend. She bit her lip before answering.  
"No, Mugi. I would never be. I love you too much to turn against you," Mio said softly as Tsumugi looked up with a light blush on her cheeks. She smiled then nuzzled her face against Mio's.

"However, if you go overboard, I will stop you," Mio said in a stern voice, she sounded like a mother giving rules to a child. Tsumugi only laughed and gave her a huge kiss on the lips.  
"I promise, Mio, that I will not go too far," she whispered as she rested her head back on Mio's shoulder. The bassist could only caress her long blonde hair and look up at the sky.  
_"Please, don't go overboard." _

* * *

**Okay, well that's chapter 10. We'll try and get the next chapters up soon!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all**

**Dom here with the next chapter. It's kind of jumpy because we had to rush, but i think it's okay**

**Violet: I agree, and we are very sorry that it might be hard to follow, but please do tell us what you think. If you have a riddle for Tsumugi to use against Sawako, please let us know, too.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! this is 100% fanmade**

* * *

**11.**

"Damn it! Everything is off!"

"What? Check the computers. Maybe they still work."

"No, they don't! the whole school is in a blackout!"

Sawako tapped her monitor with her hand, the dead black screen had shocked her. The whole school was having a blackout, and the staff were shitting their pants in fear. Sawako stood up and adjusted her glasses, she looked around and saw that a few teachers bolted out the door. A woman was on her mobile phone and was talking in a panic stricken voice. Sawako excused herself, saying that she was going to look around, and left the room.

She walked down the stairs in pitch black. She was scared that the psycho blonde would jump out at her and cut her throat. However, she was toying her, therefore she wouldn't, even though she still felt uneasy as she descended deeper into the stairwell.

_"Those boys should be here by now," _Sawako thought as she opened the door to the ground floor. She knew that in order to retain her "pure teacher" reputation, she had to get rid of Mugi, so she had bribed some boys from the high school on the other side of the city to try and stop the psycho blonde. She wondered out onto the school grounds eagerly looked around, hoping to find a blonde body covered in blood or something like that. She checked everywhere, but still couldn't find what she was looking for.  
_"damn, did they dispose of the body?" _she thought grimly as she turned the corner. However, the next sight made her scream in horror.

There were bodies of boys, all beaten, unconscious and covered in blood, placed against the wall. She stepped forward, but her heel stepped in a tiny puddle of blood. She leapt out of it and looked around with wide eyes. She saw the large silver box, which was the school's power supply, and how the lid was dented open. Inside, there were buttons and levers smashed into each other, completely broken. Sawako put a hand up to her mouth and gasped. She looked at the box, then back to the bodies and back at the box, just as it clicked in her head.

_"No fucking way," _she thought as she poked the dented steel with a trembling finger. To think that the psycho blonde could do all this damage and get away with it.  
_"She must have used the boys to damage the box. My god, she's smart. I thought psychos were bloodthirsty monsters who just charged blindly at the flag, but she, she plans how to burn it!" _She moved towards a boy with a large tattoo on his arm. She caught the amount of blood that was pouring out of the bottom of his shirt. Terrified, she saw that the cut looked long, but not deep.

_"She's even talented enough to cut this kid with pain, but not kill him," _Sawako thought as she stood up and adjusted her glasses. The teacher looked around at the bodies one more time, and decided that the psycho blonde was not to be underestimated, and she couldn't get rid of her herself. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone. With trembling hands, she dialled the number of someone who could hopefully get rid of the psycho blonde.

"Hey, it's Sawako. I have a little job for you…"

(^.^)

The bell rang to signal the end of school, and the girls of 3-2 bolted out the door, desperately trying to get away from Tsumugi. However, the three girls who wasn't terrified of her hung back. They packed up slowly as their substitute teacher left the room. Yamanaka, for some reason, had not shown up to teach them, and their substitute had told them that she had an off campus problem to attend too.

"Like she has something to do," Ritsu snarled as she slung her bag over her should and folded her arms. Yui did the same and adjusted her hair pins.  
"Probably, she must be out there scrounging for money, the cheapskate," the guitarist scoffed as Mio sighed and stood up. Looking at the blonde, who was sitting on her desk staring out the window, Mio bit her lip, wondering.

"Mio, we're going ahead," Ritsu called from the behind. The rave haired whipped around and saw Ritsu and Yui standing at the door. Mio nodded with a tiny smile.  
"Yeah, go for it. See you tomorrow," she said as the other musicians waved goodbye and left. Mio was alone with Mugi in the classroom.  
"Hey, Mugi?" Mio asked as her girlfriend slanted her eyes at her, raising eyebrows too. The bassist gulped and asked a question.

"Can I walk you to the train station? I think it would be nice," she said, hoping for a good response. Tsumugi packed up her things and smiled at her, eyes sparkling with joy.  
"Of course we can, my love," She chuckled as she got off the desk and walked over to the door. Mio smiled, however, as Tsumugi passed her, she gave her rear a squeeze. Mio squeaked as she clutched it, but Tsumugi put a hand to her mouth and giggled with a wink. Mio sighed and picked up her bag, following her girlfriend out the door.

(^.^)

The two walked down the road, their footsteps echoing of the large buildings. Their blissful yet unsteady aura radiated around them like a pathway, and Mio's glances at Tsumugi were constant and annoying.  
"Mio," Tsumugi said flatly as they turned a corner into a new street, turning to look a the bassist.  
"Please stop looking at me like that."  
"Ah, sorry about that," Mio stammered as she quickly averted her grey eyes onto the pavement. She noticed a little splatter of blood on the wall. It had dried onto the wall but it still looked ripe and oozing. Mio shook her head at the sight and tightened her grip on her bag.

_"Was this where Mugi beat up those guys?" _she thought, looking at Tsumugi again. However, the blonde had caught her gaze and sighed. Mio, embarrassed looked away and bit her lip.  
"Sorry," she mumbled, but Tsumugi only waved it away with a creamy hand, obviously not phased.  
"Don't worry," she said, then gently pushed Mio against the wall and stared into her eyes.

"You can look at me all you want in my bedroom," She purred, slanting her eyes in a sensual manner. Mio went bright red as a bit of blood trickled out of her nose. Tsumugi only laughed and wrapped her arms around Mio's neck, then dived for her lips. The two girls closed their eyes and got lost in the moment. A light blush adorned on the blonde's cheeks as Mio's tongue entered her mouth.

(…I'm not going to say anything else ^^)

However, this moment was inturupted by a low, harsh voice.  
"THAT'S DISGUSTING!"  
Mio jumped in fright at the words as Tsumugi pulled away slowly. Looking around, they saw six women, all big, muscular and covered in tattoos, staring at them with sneers on their faces. The smallest one, who had green hair, let out a bark of laughter.

"This is the psycho bitch we are supposed to get rid of? More like a horny slut!"  
The women laughed as Tsumugi looked at them, a little confused. She was still with Mio, but moved her hands down to hold the bassist's sweaty ones.  
"The amazing psychopath Tsumugi Kotobuki is a lesbian with some pants shitter emo? This has to be a joke, right?" A slightly taller woman with bright pink hair sniggered as she moved a step forward, her tight leather boots made a sound as she placed her foot down. Mio wasn't offended by the words, but when she looked down, she noticed Tsumugi had moved off her and scratched the woman in the face.

She was clearly offended.

"Do not ever be rude to my sweet," she growled, eyes turning dark as she left her nails in the woman's cheek, pushing down harder into her flesh. The woman screamed in pain as the nails cut through her layers of skin. The blonde kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold. The other women backed up slightly as the psychopath licked her bloody nails.

"Y-you bitch! I'll kill you!" the small women yelled, running forward with her fists out. Tsumugi only giggled at the woman, who looked a bull charging blindly to the red flag. She swiftly dodged her, then tripped her over, causing the woman to hit the ground with an ugly "thud."

"Mugi!" Mio called out from behind her. Looking around, Mio was holding her cake knife in her left hand. The sheen of the blade made the girl's eyes sparkle with joy as Mio threw it to her. The blonde caught it by the handle and stabbed the small woman, who was lying flat on her stomach, hard in the back of the chest.

Tsumugi stood up as her face twisted into her smile. The other four women were staring at them, and then all at once, they came bounding forward, screaming in rage. Mio looked at her psycho girlfriend.  
"Don't go overboard," she said, and Tsumugi nodded, slashing a woman's arm. She kicked, scratched, attacked and stabbed at the women. However, Mio had to restrain her from stabbing too much…

"Mugi, that's enough!" Mio said loudly as she pulled back the butcher blonde from making her victim chopped liver (hooray for butcher jokes! ^^) panting slightly, Tsumugi looked up at the site. They were all bleeding quite badly, and most of them were unconscious. Mio walked up to one with a buzz cut and a face tattoo that sent shivers down her spine. She picked her up by the collar of her ripped shirt and stared into her dull eyes.

"Who sent you," Mio said through gritted teeth, not daring to let this punk slip. The woman groaned before trying to speak.  
"G…..F…"  
"WHO SENT YOU?" Mio spat in her face, and the punk coughed up some blood before answering the furious bassist, whose eyes had narrowed in hot, sickening rage.

"S…Sawako Yamanaka…"  
The woman spluttered, spitting blood on Mio's cheek as she passed out. Mio's eyes widened in shock as the named echoed in her mind. She turned to look at Tsumugi, who was standing up with her cake knife covered in blood. Mio got to her feet and grabbed the blonde's slightly bloody hand. Tsumugi lowered her head so that the brim of her hat covered her eyes.

"Mugi…" Mio whispered, but when her girlfriend looked up, her eyes had darkened even more, almost a midnight blue, and the smile had gone. Mio actually felt her heart stop moving for a second as she looked at the face. Tsumugi looked at the ground and narrowed her eyes.

"Mio…_She _sent these women after me. These pathetic women _insulted _you," the blonde said in a low, piercing voice. Mio trembled slightly as a tiny smirk formed on her psycho lips.

"For that, I will go on the verge of overboard," she said softly, before turning on her heel, picking up her bag and walked the rest of the way to the station by herself, leaving the stunned, petrified and furious Mio in the abandoned street alone.

* * *

**Dom: Okay, that about does it, so please rate the story and leave us a review. Promise to try and update soon (Hey that rhymes~! kind of ^^)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all**

**Dom here with the next chapter. Now, a lot of people have been asking this:**

**"Why isn't Yamanka in jail?"**

**We were idiots and forgot to mention that right after she had her way with everyone's favorite psychopath, she turned her tail and fled to America with Death Devil. She waited a while until the chaos died down.**

**Now, please stop asking (^.^)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! this is 100% fanmade**

* * *

**12.**

"No way," Ritsu gasped like an idiot, her voice was raspy over the phone as Mio nodded. She was in her room on the phone to Ritsu. She told her everything that had happened and how Sawako had sent the women after them. Looking up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and her heart ached slightly.

"Yep, she sent them after us. Mugi beat them all up, but I had to stop her from going overboard. You know what she said when that punk told us that it was Sawako? _I will go on the verge on overboard. _What the hell does that mean?"

"Who knows? She's up to something," Ritsu said as Mio opened her eyes and looked at the picture beside her bed. It was a picture of the group with their instruments on the day Azusa had joined their club. Back then, Mugi was a normal girl, and Mio wasn't always worrying about her. Mio and Mugi were posed with their backs together and smiling at the camera. Yui had a piece of strawberry cake shoved in her mouth while holding her guitar and Ritsu was behind her drumset. Azusa was in the middle wearing the cat ears with a tiny smile on her face. Mio smiled, remembering when those days were as gold and as crisp as an apple. The days when they would joke around and play music properly, when the unique conversations were jokes about eatable eyebrows and maid costumes. A tear escaped Mio's eye and trickled down her face gently, almost at the pace of her slowly aching heartbeats. She longed for those days to come back, to walk into the room with a smile. She wanted Mugi to walk into the room with a tray of cakes and a normal smile with no sugar glint.

"Mio? You still there?" Ritsu's voice changed the track her train of thought and feelings was on. The bassist shook her head slowly and cleared her throat.  
"Yes… I'm still here," she said softly as her head sank into the pillow, trying to let the feathers inside it enter her scalp, to let their fluffiness absorb the negative thoughts and the past like a sponge.  
"What do you think Mugi would do next?" Ritsu asked as Mio let her head sink into the pillow.

"She is probably scheming something again, I'll call her and see how she is, okay?"  
"Go for it, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye," Mio hung up and slowly put the phone down on her table. She then stared at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep.

(^.^)

Azusa walked to school with her bag slung on her shoulder. Her little feet pattered the concrete like raindrops to a window. Her ruby eyes were looking straight ahead and her guitar was tucked away neatly in its carrycase. She hoisted it up onto her shoulder and waited patiently to cross the street. The school walls were shining from the sun and the large shadow on the left hand side covered the cherry blossom trees. Looking around again, she noticed Ritsu and Yui walking into the school, and both looked furious. Ritsu was throwing her arms around in rage while Yui was retorting with inaudible dialogue.

"Are they going on about Mugi senpai?" Azusa asked herself as the light turned green. Noticing this, she hurried across the road with quick steps, trying to catch up to her seniors. She saw them enter the school and quickened her stride. However, as she entered the school gate, a gentle voice called out to her from the left hand side.  
"Azusa."

Terrified, the young girl let out a "nya" in shock and tripped over her own feet, landing on her hands and knees with a painful squeak. She shut her eyes in pain a tiny giggled cam from behind her. She knew that giggle, and immediately snapped her eyes open.

Noticing the cream hand in front of her face, Azusa took it as the figure helped her to her feet.  
"T-thank you, Mugi senpai," Azusa stammered as she brushed her vest down and picked up her belongings. Tsumugi, who was standing with her hands behind her back, smiled and stared at the junior with eager eyes.

"I was wondering if you could come with me for a minute," she asked in a gentle voice. Azusa froze in shock. The blonde had never asked her this question before. However, what would she do? Stab her?  
"I won't hurt you, Azusa," Tsumugi said, almost reading her mind. Azusa jumped slightly and clutched her guitar. Looking at the clock on the wall, she still had a good twenty minutes until school started…

"I guess I could," Azusa said in a small voice, looking down at the ground. Tsumugi grabbed her hand with glee and pulled her off into the left side of the school.

Azusa had no choice but to let Mugi pull her along, deeper into the shadows of the school. Her heart was racing pretty fast as Tsumugi's gentle but firm grip chained them together.  
"M-Mugi Senpai, what exactly are we doing?" Azusa stuttered as Tsumugi turned a corner and hurried along the pathway. They were at the back of the school now, around about where the teacher's car park was. The ruby eyes widened when she remembered the incident yesterday, and how her senpai had beaten up every member of that group full of boys. She had even gotten away with destroying the school's power, and to top it off, got _credit _for beating up those boys, who the school thought had cut the power.

Tsumugi let of Azusa's arm and dancing in front of her to face her. Placing her hands behind her back, she started to speak.  
"Azusa, we haven't known each other for long, but I would like you to do me a favour."

The guitarist froze in shock again. Tsumugi was this school's psychopathic princess and could get away with anything, ao why did she need heto do something?  
"Um, what is it?" Azusa asked, really nervous. Tsumugi put a hand to her mouth and giggled as she moved forward towards the younger girl. She forced Azusa to back into the wall behind her and gently grabbed her left wrist.

"M-Mugi senpai? What are you-OH MY GOD!" she screamed as Tsumugi whipped out the cake knife and cut her wrist. The blade glided along her wrist as the blood gently oozed out. Azusa didn't scream anymore, she just watched the blonde cut into her skin with wide eyes and a pale face. Tsumugi didn't showed any pain as the sugar glint formed in her eyes, and she was trying to be as careful as she could. The blood oozed down her wrist and splattered onto the ground, however, Tsumugi pulled out a tiny cup and caught the blood in it. Azusa was terrified, in shock and confused. Just what the _fuck _was her seinor up to?

Azusa whimpered as Tsumugi took away the blade and licked it with lust. She handed the terrified girl a towel and dressed her cut with a dangerous smile.  
"Thank you, Azusa," she said gently, looking at the girl with manic eyes. She then put the knife to her own wrist and cut it smoothly. Azusa put a hand to her mouth in shock as the blonde let her own ruby blood fall into the tiny cup. When she had finished, she licked the blade and cleaned herself up.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, dear, but I needed the blood of a younger girl," Tsumugi said with a pinch of insanity in her voice as she put the knife away and picked up the cup. She took a tiny sip before placing the lid on it and put it in her back. Her blue eyes landed on Azusa's as she moved forwards and gave the girl a tiny kiss on the cheek.  
"Your cut will heel quickly, and once again I thank you and give you my deepest apologies," the psychopath said, before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving the speechless Azusa behind, who fainted to the ground.

(^.^)

Sawako sat at her desk with head in hands. She had just got the news that the 'Firey Maidens' had failed to get rid of Mugi. Her fingers clung to her brown hair in rage and her glasses were slipping off her nose.  
_"How could they fail? They are so strong, dammit! If this keeps up_, _the psycho blonde will be onto me. I need to get someone who knows the blonde's weakness, then I can try and destroy her from the inside out…"_

She was so busy in thought that she was completely unaware of the teacher standing over her with a white cup in his hand.  
"Um, Sawako?"  
Hearing her name made the teacher snap up straight with fear in her eyes. She saw the teacher holding the cup and took it with a trembling hand. She shot him a weak smile as he sat down at the desk opposite her.  
"Thanks,"  
"Not at all," the man said as Sawako took a sip of the drink. However, something was off about the taste of this milk tea.  
_"Why does it taste like metal?" _she thought as the odd taste went down her throat. With her brow furrowed, she looked into the cup, and then screamed, dropping the cup on the ground in the process.

It was _red._

Pointing a shaking finger at the cup, she let out some incoherent words as one of the teachers walked over to her and put a hand on the shaking shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, curious. Sawako only pointed at the cup as the milky red stuff oozed out of it and onto the floor.

"That's weird, I could've sworn it was milk tea and not rose. Better clean it up," he said as he walked away to get some towels, scratching his head. Sawako only sat back down in her seat and placed a hand to her forehead. She looked at the glass of water on her desk, and squeaked slightly.

That was _red, _too.

_"Fuck, am I going mad?" _she thought as she looked at the glass again, and saw that it was back to it's crystal pure state. She looked at the window, and saw _red _on the window, too.  
_"There's no way!" _she thought as she glanced at the window again, which was back to it's clean state. In order to try and calm down, she placed her head in her hands and thought about calling an old friend….

(^.^)

Ritsu was leaning on the back of her chair's legs, feet crossed on the table and her fingers laced within her sandy brown hair. Her golden eyes were half closed in thought and she was biting her lower lip. Her father had arrested a gang of women who had been beaten up in a backstreet, and she knew exactally who did it.

_"Sheesh, Mugi. For a psychopathic maniac you sure are smart. How are you always able to hide your evidence from these things? How can you slip away from the scene so quickly? And how the FUCK are you not able to feel bad about beating them up?" _Ritsu thought as she groaned slightly and sat up as Yui, Mio and Tsumugi walked into the room. Ritsu greeted them with a head nod as they walked over.

"Ricchan, did you do the homework for English?" Yui asked as she threw her bag onto her table with no effort at all. Ritsu froze as she straightened up and glanced at the guitarist.  
"No, you?" she asked in a faux casual voice. Yui shook her head and smacked it against her fellow procrastinator's desk. Mio folded her arms and scoffed at the two lazy bums.  
"Idiots, why didn't you do it? All you had to do was find quotes from Macbeth."

"Because I was too busy helping Nodoka chan!"  
"Doing what?"  
"Um, er, h-helping her learn how to dance!" Yui snapped back as she pointed a finger at the bassist, who looked at her flatly and scoffed again.  
"Can you come up with a better excuse?" she asked flatly, but Ritsu jumped to her feet and whispered something in Mio's ear.

"Dad found the dykes Mugi beat up."  
Mio pushed her away in shock and anger. She was shocked that Ritsu's father had found them so quickly, and how her girlfriend was _still _not guilty.

"A-anyway, you're not copying mine, get your own," Mio stuttered, before shooting a look at Tsumugi, who was staring out the window with her sailor hat tilted over her right eye. She snapped back to reality and made everyone jump in their seats.  
"Here you go, you can borrow mine," she said sweetly, handing the drummer her perfect purple English book. Ritsu smiled her thanks as Tsumugi walked over to her desk. Mio scowled before walking to her own.

Ritsu and Yui grinned like thieves to their loot as they opened the blonde's book. Her perfect writing and understandable notes blinded them as they flicked through the pages. However, there was one page that made Ritsu made a retching sound and throw herself away from the book.

"What's it to you?" Yui asked as she skimmed the page, then her mouth dropped open.  
The page was full of_ very_ disturbing notes. It was obviously a plan for something, but one things stood out the most:

_"I am in blood  
Stepped in so far that, should I wade no more,  
Returning were as tedious as go o'er."_

"Hey, isn't this a quote from Shakespeare?" Ritsu said as she placed the pad of her finger on the writing as if it was contagious. Yui read the line again, then gulped slightly.  
"It's pretty disturbing, even though I can't understand half of it."

"You think it's got something to do with _her?_" Ritsu lowered her voice, but put sting into the last word. Yui knew who she was talking about and looked over at Tsumugi, who was in her normal position of looking out the window in a dreamy manner. Yui fiddled with her hairpins in thought, then made a kick at Mio's chair leg. The bassist hissed in annoyance as she looked over.  
The two procrastinators beckoned her over and pointed at the book in angst. Mio trudged over and stared flatly at the book, however, once her eyes landed on the quote down the bottom, her eyes widened in shock.  
"Why would she pick that one?" she whispered as she got down on her knees and leaned on the table, staring at the book. Yui shook her head and pointed at the bullet point notes at the top of the page.

_In order to make this work, one must find:  
- Someone younger  
- Pure of heart  
- Have known for some time  
Once done, gently take some blood from their left wrist, then add your own blood to the mix. Once done, slip the blood into your enemy's drink and watch them crumble from inside._

All three girls were shaking in terror as they finished reading. Ritsu slammed the book shut and shoved it away from her. Yui was breathing heavily as she looked around.  
_"Someone younger, pure of heart and have known for some time…" _she repeated the thought a number of times, before it clicked in her mind.

"AZUSA!" she screamed, then bolted out the door as fast as she could. Ritsu and Mio looked at each other, then followed, confused.

(^.^)

Yui searched the entire school top to bottom for her junior. She was scared, frustrated and annoyed as her legs carried her to the roof. She scouted the grounds from the high point, until she saw a tiny dot at the back of the school. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes blazed in anger.

"FUCK, MUGI!" she roared at the top of her lungs before bolting down the stairs again. Ritsu and Mio saw her passed and quickly followed her. Mio was scared, about what Mugi had did and what Yui would do. She was smart enough to know that Mugi would not leave Azusa for dead, but she wouldn't feel any remorse, either.  
_"Maybe she's gone on the verge of overboard," _Mio thought as Yui kicked the door open to the back of the school.

Azusa was lying on the floor unconscious and crumpled up. Her hair was messy and her left wrist was red. Yui wasted no time, she bolted over to the girl and lay her head on her knees. She slapped her face a few times.

"Azusa, Azusa! Wake up, dammit!" Yui hissed as Mio and Ritsu hurried over to the sight. Mio eyed the girl's unconscious body. She wasn't slashed or beaten to the death, but there was a white towel around her left wrist. Mio bent down and eyed the bandage, trying to ignore the squeamishness building up inside her.  
"FOR FUCK'S SAKE AZUSA WAKE UP!"

"Yui, calm down!" Mio shouted, pointing at the girl on the guitarist's lap. Yui growled as she looked at the bassist.  
"Mugi didn't beat her up or anything. She must've taken some blood, bandaged her up and walked away. Azusa just fainted I guess."  
"You guess? You GUESS? Mio, this is serious. Who knows how much blood she has lost or how long she has been o-" Yui didn't get to finish her rant because Ritsu had walked up to he and slapped her across the face. The sound echoed throughout the walls and everyone went silent.

Ritsu was panting heavily and her hair band was lopsided, but her golden eyes blazed with anger and exhaustion.  
"Calm…the fuck….down, Yui," Ritsu said through heavy breaths. Yui blinked as she felt Ritsu's gaze bore down on her like the sun's rays. Yui looked up at the drummer with wet eyes and gently placed Azusa down on the pavement. She stood up and stared at Ritsu, she was only a couple of centimeters taller than the tomboy, but she was still trying to stay strong. The brown eyes locked with the gold in tension to thick that Mio could get a knife and cut through the electric field that it was creating.

"Look, guys, let's get Azusa to the nurse's office," Mio said in a strained voice, the tension was draining her energy. Yui stepped back from Ritsu and nodded. She then picked up the younger girl and gave her a piggy bag up into the building.

Ritsu and Mio followed, the drummer had her hands in her skirt pockets and her eyes were focused on the ground.  
"Mio," Ritsu croaked, causing the bassist to look at her with worried eyes. Ritsu bit her lip before speaking.

"I think shit is about to go down."

* * *

**Okay, that about does it. If you're wondering where Violet is, she's in Russia at the moment, but she says hi :D**

**in soviet russia, eyebrows pickle you! (^.^)  
**

**(Yeah, i totally went there...) **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!**

**Violet here, and i must say that i have not been online for some time. My oh my :O**

**Anyway, i am back now with the next chapter, and from the reviews we have been getting, it would seem that many of you really like our psychopathic Tsumugi, and that is just fantastic! **

**I must warn you that this chapter will get a little twisted, so please watch out and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: we do not own K-ON! this is completely fanmade**

* * *

**13.**

After they dropped the weak Azusa at the nurse's office, Ritsu and Mio said that the girl was attacked by gangsters. They always used this excuse to cover up Tsumugi, and everyone believed them.  
"Do you think she will be okay?" Ritsu muttered as they walked back to class with her hands stuffed in her skirt pockets. Mio looked at Ritsu with uneasy eyes and shrugged.

"I guess so, I mean she wasn't bleeding to death. She must've fainted from the shock, I mean, anyone would if Mugi cut their wr-"  
"I meant Yui," Ritsu muttered under breath, and that cut Mio off completely. She bit her lip and stopped in front of the door, her eyes focused on the handle.  
"I have no idea, Ritsu," she said finally, before opening the door to the classroom.

They did their English lesson in silence. Yui still hadn't shown up as Yamanaka started to write on the board. As she went around and checked their homework, and every time she looked at their pages, she cringed.  
"Miss, are you okay?" one girl asked as Yamanaka actually squeaked as she looked at the page. The teacher could see _red _on the page. Clutching at her chest, she took control of her breathing and looked away with terrified eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you," she stuttered as she walked away with shallow breaths.  
Her journey to Tsumugi's desk was long and painful. However, she needed to check the homework no matter what. She looked down through her glasses at the neat writing, but all she could see was _red_. She felt the colour drain from her face as she saw the notes. However, once again, there was smaller writing at the bottom of the page.

_You have exactly three days forty minutes fifty seconds left to live.  
__"I am in blood_

_Stepped in so far that, should I wade no more,_

_Returning were as tedious as go o'er."_

"Something wrong?"  
That voice slapped her across the face and brought he back to "reality." She didn't dare look at the psycho blonde, even though she knew that those evil sapphire blue eyes were piercing her face. The teacher straightened up and shook her head.  
"N-no, I'm fine," she muttered, then turned her jelly legs away and walked over to the next girl.

The class continued just silently reading the play, just as the door opened. Ritsu didn't even bother to look up, because she knew who was there. She could feel the anger through the wooden floors and the dark pink aura was flaming unnaturally off the girl.

"Yui? Where have you been?" a girl, who was to the door, asked the figure, who only glared at the floor as she moved over to her desk and threw herself in her chair. She pulled out her copy of 'Macbeth' and started to read it in silence. Ritsu shot a look at Mio, who could also sense the dark pink aura. The two exchanged looks, then the raven haired girl looked over at Tsumugi, who was silently reading her book with her legs crossed.

(^.^)

As soon as the bell rang, everyone bolted out the classroom again. However, it was Mio and Ritsu's turn for cleaning duty, so Tsumugi would have to go home by herself.  
"Promise me you wont hurt anyone," Mio told her as the blonde packed up her school books and moved her cake knife aside, making room. Tsumugi relaxed her eyes as she stared at Mio, who had her arms folded and a broom stick in one hand.

"Of course, I wouldn't hurt anyone," Tsumugi said in a voice that made a sick feeling trickle down the bassist's spine. Perhaps Yamanaka would send more people after her, but after spending a class with her "teacher," Mio thought that she was quite jittery and unstable. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked back at Tsumugi with a stern face.

"Promise me," she said, trying to have authority in her voice. However, the blonde only laughed as she zipped up her bag. She moved forward so that her lips were centimetres away from Mio's ear.  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," Tsumugi whispered in a sensual voice that made the hairs on Mio's neck stand on end. When she pulled back, she saw a trickle of blood come out of Mio's nose. Tsumugi smiled as she wiped the blood away from Mio's nose with her 1st finger, then _licked _it.

(Let's move on, shall we? ^^)

So anyway, Tsumugi walked to the train station in total bliss. Her plan had worked perfectly against the teacher, and the fact that Azusa wasn't to badly hurt was even better. She knew that the teacher was seeing blood, and it made Tsumugi smile with joy.  
_"From now, I will just take smaller stabs at her. Hopefully she can be destroyed from the inside out," _She thought as she turned the all to familiar corner with her hands behind her back. She walked down the road, until she could hear a patter of footsteps come from around the same corner.

She froze, clutching her hands and tuning her ears in. If it was another lot of lowlifes who are coming after her…. However, these footsteps were different, and Tsumugi recognised them.  
"Ah, Yui, are you catching the train as well?" the blonde called out in a light, almost casual voice to the figure behind the corner, who revealed themselves, and sure enough, it was Yui. However, Yui still had that dark aura and her hands were balled into fists. The brown eyes were narrowed and drilled into the pale blonde hair.

"Funny, I thought you lived on the other side, Yui," Tsumugi continued in an airy voice, almost having a casual conversation with the mass of dark aura.  
"Mugi…how could you," Yui growled as her bangs covered her eyes, tightening her fists. Tsumugi lazily looked over her shoulder at the brunette, and her expression pissed of Yui even more. The eyes were half open and she looked lazy, almost bored, as if Yui was just a stranger in the street and not a friend.

"How could I what?" Tsumugi sighed with no expression in her voice at all. Yui stamped her foot and snapped her head up. The eyes were blazing umber and her face was contorted into a snarl.  
"After you tortured Azusa, you left her at the back of the school unconscious and weak."

This made the blonde raise her thick eyebrows in an airy shock. She turned around 90 degrees and looked at Yui, blinking slightly.  
"My, she must have fainted from shock. However, you are jumping to conclusions here, Yui," she took a lazy breath before continuing to speak, but Yui cut her off with a snarl.  
"That's bullshit, Mugi. You may have a way with words, but It wont fool me."

This made Tsumugi laugh, and the vibrations echoed off the walls and around the street. It also made Yui flinch slightly as Tsumugi took a step forward.  
"Yui, you really have changed. I didn't torture Azusa, nor did I leave her for death. I took the blood that I required and left. She seemed fine, and I even dressed the wound for her. If you ask me, I would say that I am completely fine."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE FUCKING FAR FROM FINE!" Yui yelled into the alleyway. Tsumugi didn't flinch, but she did blink and tighten her hands behind her back as Yui started to breathe heavily.

"You are fucked up, you know? You aren't the same Mugi I knew before. You should fucking be in jail, you hear me? You just go around fucking everyone up and you don't feel a fucking thing!" Yui yelled as she made a punch at Tsumugi, who dodged it and put her hands up slightly.

"Yui, your language is appalling," Tsumugi said lightly, and her lack of remorse was making hatred boil up inside Yui like a volcano. She struck out blindly again, and the blonde dodged, just barely though. Yui turned around and made another blind strike at Tsumugi. Right now, she was just focused on hurting the blonde as best as she could. To force the guilt into her. This time, her strike made contact with the girl's chest, and she pushed the psychopath back a few steps. Yui grinned evilly in triumph as Tsumugi regained her footing, however, Tsumugi didn't react at first. She stood there with wide eyes.

"You surely can't give up after that blow… that's so unlike you, Mugi," Yui sneered, she herself had gone slightly insane from rage. Tsumugi blinked, then looked down so that the hat completely shadowed her eyes from view. An ominous breeze whipped around their feet, and a distant howling could be heard. Yui's breathing increased speed as she looked around with a tiny feeling of fear.

Then, without warning, Tsumugi thrashed into Yui with enough force to knock her down. She grabbed both of the guitarist's arms and twisted them painfully behind her back, in which she was sitting on. Yui screamed in pain as Tsumugi's face was still hidden.

"Do you know why I wear this sailor hat, Yui?" Tsumugi asked in a low, airy voice. When the brunette didn't respond at first, the blonde twisted her arms again ruthlessly, causing her victim to scream in pain again. The sound was music to her ears. Yui whimpered and shook her head as she opened one eye through pain. Tsumugi bowed her head as Yui looked around to see the figure on top of her.

"It is because this is a captain's hat. It shows power, dominance, authority and respect," she said the last for words with a painful twist on every word. Yui's eyes were streaming with tears of pain and her teeth were gritted. Tsumugi raised her head to reveal her dark blue demon eyes and a manic smile. Yui actually squeaked in fright when she saw this face. Tsumugi let out a sick giggle as a dark, manic aura flamed around her.

"That's what I am, Yui. I am powerful, dominant, have authority and respected. Just like a captain," she chuckled as she twisted the arms even more. If she kept this up, Yui's arms were going to snap. Tsumugi narrowed her eyes, that were on the verge of midnight blue and her smile widened with sick joy.

"That's me, I'm Captain Tsumugi!" she yelled, before laughing like a maniac as she continued to twist Yui's limbs.

The screams could be heard through the street as Tsumugi had her way with Yui.

* * *

**Please excuse the foul language, but then again, this fan fiction is rated M...**

**Dom: some people have been wondering if there is a way to tell me and Violet apart. Well, the easiest is the point at the front of each sentence, but another way to tell is that Violet doesn't use abbreviations (You've I've Must've, stuff like that ^^)**

Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all**

**Dom here, and I'm really sorry, but i've got pharyngitis at the moment so that's why i haven't been answering questions lately. To add to that, we (Erin, Myself, Raye and Violet) were all on a shit school camp for the past three days.**

**Okay, This chapter is mainly for Da Pyro's Love, so i guess all i can say is enjoy it. Now before i get a heap of hate mail, there is no "Mugi going crazy" in this chapter, it' sort of a chillax chapter. However, that doesn't mean Captain Tsumugi isn't going to be boring ;)**

**Now, Violet and Myself wrote this chapter, but i think the end bit was Raye, so watch out. After reading it, it made my throat worse (I can't talk, either.)**

We have also been playing the iJustine game, it's really fun :D (for those who don't know, look it up.)

**We do not own K-ON this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**14.**

Mio trudged up the stairs of her house with her soul floating above her body. She was psychically and mentally exhausted, from school and Mugi. If she kept this up, she would be 80 by the time she was 18. Her mother and father were out working so she had the house to herself for a while, and with no homework, she could do what she wanted.

_"Okay, about 15 minutes of maths, then maybe some English, and after that-"_ her thoughts were cut off by a pop up image, and Mio actually let out a tiny scream of fear. In her mind was a picture of Mugi with demonic eyes and laughing with an evil aura around her. Mio shook her head violently, causing her raven hair to whip around her, and shut her eyes, and thankfully when she opened them timidly, the image was gone.

_"Shit, am _I _going mad now?" _Mio thought as she sucked in a breath and opened her bedroom door.

Mio flopped onto her bead and put a hand to her forehead. She had a slight throbbing, but nothing to serious. She sighed and put her spare hand behind her head, but she felt something smooth and sticky on the pads of her finger. She frowned in thought for a second, then it hit her. She whipped it out, and it was a photo of when Mio had first met Mugi. The two had their arms linked and gave the peace sign to the camera. Mio smiled at Mugi's amazing sapphire blue eyes, and how they looked so innocent and shone with a normal happiness, and not manic joy. Mio sighed and clutched the photo close to her chest, just as her phone rang.

Mio squeaked in shock and nearly fell off her bed. She picked up her silver phone from her bedside table and saw the number on the screen. She clicked the phone and put it to her ear.  
"Hey, Mugi," she said in a casual voice, still looking at the picture. It was hard to believe that the girl over the phone was the same girl in this photo.  
"Ah, good evening, Mio," Mugi responded in an equally casual voice that made Mio's heart swell with a blissful feeling.

"I was just wondering if you would like to spend the day with me tomorrow?"  
The bassist frowned slightly. Tomorrow was Saturday, so it would be okay, but it was weird that Mugi was so abrupt about it. She stared at the picture again, and a smile dawned on her face.  
"Yeah, why not?"

There was a sweet giggle from the other end of the phone that made Mio blush. As her girlfriend started to speak, her stomach tickled with excitement.  
"How about we meet at the north shopping street at around 10am?"  
"Sure, sounds like fun"

"And maybe," Mugi's voice lowered slightly as Mio felt some blood trickle out of her nose again.  
"We could get to know each other _inside out_"

"W-w-w-w-we'll see, okay my sweet?" Mio stammered as her face went bright red. She put the photo on her bed to stop the blood from streaming out of her nose. Mugi giggled in a sexual manner, before kissing into the phone.  
"Good night, my love"

"Sweet dreams, princess," Mio said, before hanging up and grabbing as many tissues as she could from her bedside table.

(^.^)

The next day was sunny with a light breeze. The citizens were walking around as blissful as ever and full of innocence. Mio stood against the wall with her hands behind her back and looked around for Mugi. The bassist had on blue jeans with a black t-shirt and a grey satchel bag. She had her headphones on as her grey eyes scanned around for her blonde. Checking her watch, it was bang on 10am.  
_"Mugi should be here soon," _Mio thought as she flicked through the songs on her iPod, until she saw a familiar figure turn a corner and walk towards her. She put her headphones down and smiled at her girlfriend, and her heart fluttered with happiness as she took in the attire.

Mugi was wearing a knee-length lavender coloured skirt with a cream colour top, a lot like a *sock hop dress. Her hair was in two pigtails and her sailor hat was pushed back. Mio couldn't help but blush as Mugi stopped in front of her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You look great," Mio said softly as she looked Mugi up and down. The blonde winked and entwined her fingers with Mio's.  
"Just for you, Mio," she whispered, before turning on her heel and lead her girlfriend into the shopping street.

_*Sock Hop: A dance at American high schools, typically held in the high school's own gym or canteen. To know what the dress looks like, just type in 'Sock Hop Dress' into google (^.^)_

The two girls mainly looked around in each shop, not spending too much. Mugi got fascinated by an antique shop and bought a set of cutlery from the 19th century. Mio had to ask the store clerk to wrap the knives up as tightly as he could as Mugi got hypnotized by the spoons. (For reference, see my D.A account ^^)

Mio treated Mugi to parfait at a café a few blocks down from the shopping street. She held the blonde's hadn as they sat in a leather booth with a heart neon light above them. Mugi was on one side and Mio on the other, Mugi looked around with wide eyes full of curiousity. She had never been to this café before, and Mio had a smile on her face as a waiter walked over and took their order. As Mugi quickly flicked through the menu, Mio told the man quietly what she wanted.

"You sure you want it? It's quite big," the man said, skeptical, but Mio only nodded her head with a smirk of joy. She sat back in the chair, not taking her eyes off his.  
"Yep, we'll manage," she said confidently as Mugi looked up at the two, confused.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, but Mio only waved a hand as the man scurried off to fufil their order. She caught Mugi's worried look and gently took her hand in her's.  
"Don't worry about a thing, gorgeus," Mio said softly with a smile that made Mugi blush.

When the man came back to their table, he was holding a HUGE bowl of strawberry parfait. The blonde's eyes widened with joy as the man placed It down on the table with sweat around his forehead. Mugi looked into the bowl, and noticed that there was strawberry sauce that was done to look like a heart. Mugi looked up at Mio, who tipped the man with a 500 yen coin and gestured for Mugi to start eating.

"Hey, It's for you," Mio saif with a smile as she gave her girlfriend a spoon. Mugi scooped some of of the dessert and placed it in Mio's mouth. Mio swallowed as Mugi beamed at her with happiness.  
"No, its _ours,_" she said softly as she played with a strawberry on the dessert. Mio was trying hard to make sure that Mugi was having a good time. It was so rare that the two ever had a date like this, so Mio was trying to make the most of it, in order to tale Mugi's mind off of Yamanaka.

_"Even if it's just for one day," _she thought as she entwined her fingers with Mugi's and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When she pull away, there was a light pink mark on the blonde's cheek. As she raised a hand to feel It, she laughed and returned the kiss, making Mio blush.

_"At lest she's acting _somewhat _normal."_

At around 4pm, the two girls were getting rather tired, and Mio had spend all her money on the parfait, plus she only had one bus ticket left.  
"Dammit, looks like I'm walking home," she muttered, she needed that ticket for school. However, Mugi gently took her hand and stared at the raven haired girl.

"Mio, if you like, you could come back to my place," She asked innocently with a smile that made Mio's heart flutter. Her cheeks went red as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.  
"W-well, will your parents mind? I mean, it's such short notice…" she trailed off as Mugi put a cream finger on her lips and hushed her to be quite.

"Of course they will not mind, they aren't there," she said in a cheery yet soft voice. She moved her hand away and gave Mio a kiss on the lips. When she moved away, she bored her sapphire blue eyes into the metallic grey and smiled.  
"Okay, you've won me," Mio said breathlessly as Mugi giggled and gave her a hug.

(^.^)

They caught the train back to Mugi's house, which was located in north Tokyo. Mio stared out the window of the train with her hand supporting her chin. Mugi took her hand and looked at her with uneasy eyes.  
"Everything alright, Mio?" she asked gently as Mio nodded with a smile.  
"I'm fine, I just realized that it's my first time coming to your house," she stated as a smile came across Mugi's face. Mio looked her up and down again, still not over at how amazing Mugi looked. The blonde smiled and nuzzled her head on the bassist's shoulder. Mio caressed it as she continued to gaze out the window.

Getting off the train and walking to Mugi's house was no easy task. First, they had to buzz in at the front gate, then drive through a white forest and cross a small bridge over crystal clear water to get to her house, and all their mouths dropped when they found it.

It was a cross between everything Mio had imagined. It was laid out like a temple, but looked like a castle. It was covered in white stone and placed on a moat.  
"You live here?" Mio gawked as Mugi took her hand and walked her up the stairs. Looking down into the crystal clear moat, Mio saw fish swim around with amazing colours. It was like a fairy tale.  
_"My princess lives here?" _Mio thought to herself as Mugi opened the large oak door and took the raven-haired girl inside. The entire house was dark, and this made Mio cling onto Mugi's arm. She wasn't too good with darkness.

"Hold a second, sweetie," Mugi said, before walking over to the left hand side of the room and flicking on a switch. Mio's mouth hit the floor.  
It looked like something straight out of the 1800's. Perfect white walls with regal couches and chairs, as well as a large fireplace, white dinning tables and pictures of people all around the place. Mugi turned around as Mio let go of her and gawked at the size of the room. The blonde smiled and took the girl's hand, squeezing it.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said softly, and Mio chuckled at the words, looking at her girlfriend.  
"Humble?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her, but Mugi only giggled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yes, I know it's not overly humble, but I want to show you the best room," she said before pulling Mio towards the marble staircase.

The two climbed the staircases and then turned left along a huge hallway. Mio looked around at the sculptures and pictures on the wall. Most of the pictures were of a man with short dark hair and thick eyebrows, a stunning woman with long, pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a small child who was a splitting image of her mother. Mugi stopped, then saw what Mio was looking at. He smiled and blinked at the picture.

"Those are my parents," she said in a light voice. Mio smiled at how happy the people in the picture looked. The child Tsumugi was sitting at a grand piano with a smile on her face with her mother and father next to her. He blonde sighed as she rested her head on Mio's shoulder again.

"That was on my fourth birthday. I still have that piano, it's downstairs in the music room," she said in a dreamy voice. Now that shocked Mio, it seemed that whenever Mugi started to talk about pianos, it was a like a trigger for her to relax and calm down.

_"Better tell mum that when I get home," _Mio made the mental note in her mind as Mugi went into dreamy mode on her shoulder. The bassist cleared her throat awkwardly.  
"S-so, what room are we going to?" she strained, the moment was a little awkward (turtle ^^) and that made Mugi flutter her eyes open from her dreamy daze and lift her head off her shoulder. She continued to take Mio down the corridor with a smile on her face.

"I want to show you my room," she said lightly, and Mio felt a jolt of joy inside her as Mugi stopped at a large door with gold letters on the front. The blonde opened the door, and Mio's mouth hit the floor again.

The room had white and rose pink walls with a large glass window that looked over the forest. There was a four-poster bed with light rose curtains and lavender sheets. There was a white Korg keyboard in the corner of the room and a mac on the glass desk, as well as a glass tea set sitting on a rose coffee table. Mio gaped as Mugi danced into the middle of the room and bowed, welcoming her girlfriend.

"This is my room," she said in a cheery voice as Mio stepped inside with her hands in her pockets. The view was amazing and the colour scheme was amazing. This room was for a princess, not a psychopath.

"That bed looks amazing," she said breathlessly, and this caught Mugi's attention. She slowly walked towards Mio and gently entwined her fingers with her own. She sighed and stared into the grey eyes again.  
"It is, it's extremely comfortable," she said as she took off her sailor hat undid her pigtails. Mio, confused, looked at her, not sure on what was going on. Mugi shook her hair free and looked at Mio seductively through her eyelashes. Now THAT hit Mio.  
"M-M-MUGI?" she exclaimed as her girlfriend unbuttoned the only button on her shirt and took off her slippers. She then placed a finger on Mio's lips, silencing her.

"Mio, would you like to feel the bed?" she asked in a sultry voice that made blood trickle out of the bassist's nose. A million thoughts were rushing through her head all at once. She knew that Mugi really, and I mean _really _wanted to do it, but was _she _ready? And would having sex with a psychopath be different then having sex with someone who had a normal state of mind?  
_"What a stupid question," _A voice in her head said, and Mio looked deep into the sapphire blue eyes. Her heart beat sped up as Mugi pulled her closer with a blush on her cheeks.

_"She's your girlfriend, and you love her very much…" _Mio's thoughts trailed off, and it was as if her mind was under someone else's control, because she started to kiss Mugi passionately and unzipped her jeans. Mugi pulled down her skirt and took off her top as Mio did the same. They were left in only their bras as they walked over to the bed and started to make out on it. Both let out moans of joy as they moved back each other's hair and slipped under the covers. Mio moved her hands down Mugi's waist as the blonde became hypnotised by the moment. Her eyes were half open and in a dreamy trance like state as she let Mio have her gentle way with her.

For once, she wasn't Captain Tsumugi, but only a sailor on board General Mio's ship.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Excuse the last three paragraphs, they were done by Raye. I promise that in the next chapter, Captain Tsumugi will strike again :D**

**Now I'm going back to bed because my throat is killing me.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all**

**Dom here with a sparkling new chapter. Now we've changed the pen name to 'Etiquette Velocity' because there is four other people using this account. Mainly me and Raye use this account, but the others occasionally chip in :D**

**That's all i can really say, so enjoy (^.^)  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! this is 100% purely fanmade. We also don't own I Giorni or any of the names in this chapter (you will know what i mean when you get there ^^)**

* * *

**15.**

"O-One Chan? I've got some noodles for you," Ui stammered as she opened the door with her elbow to her older sister's room. The room was dark, but the only source of light was that of Yui's desk lamp. The girl was sitting up in her bed, staring at the ground with wet eyes and pursed lips. Her arms were wrapped in bandages and her hair was loose, falling over her face. Ui timidly walked deeper into the room, which was surrounded by dark aura and placed the tray of noodles and coke on the desk.

"Thanks, Ui," Yui said in a dull voice, not lifting her head up. Mugi had _attacked _her, had physically _tortured _her. Her arms ached at the thought as Ui sat down on her bed.  
"How are your arms?" she asked softly, placing her hands in her lap and glancing at her sister with caution. Yui only sighed, staring at the soft white bandages that Ui had done so perfectly. Neither arm was broken, but Mugi had twisted her muscles pretty badly.

_"Cunning little bitch," _Yui thought as Ui picked up the bowl of noodles, put the chopsticks in and fed her sister them. Ui knew was had happened, because Yui had walked home with swollen arms and told her all about it. Ui had gone into shock as she fixed up her sister, in shock that Mugi had _attacked _her sister.

"She's probably at her house scheming," Yui muttered as she gulped down the noodles with bitterness around her. Ui could only bite her lip as she continued to feed her sister.  
"O-One chan?" Ui said in a tiny voice, looking at the ground. Yui turned her head to face her with narrow eyes.

"What, Ui?" Yui said bitterly as her younger sister flinched slightly at the words. It wasn't normal for her sister to speak in that voice. She clutched at the bowl and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the question she was to ask.

"Will you still stand by Tsumugi Sama?"

The words hit Yui like a boxer. They punched her in the face, causing her to spit air. Her eyes snapped wide open and she gritted her teeth. Yui had no idea if she would even bother talking to her again, after what she did to Azusa.

"One chan, Azusa chan is fine. Tsumugi Sama didn't kill her or anything like th-"  
"HOW CAN I STAND BY SOMEONE WHO DID THIS TO ME?" Yui snapped at her sister, causing the girl to drop the empty bowl to the ground. It made a loud noise, but they were lucky it was a plastic bowl and not glass. Yui started taking deep breaths as she balled her hands into fists.

Ui's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her sister. Then she packed up the tray and walked towards the door. She turned on her heel and looked back at her sister.  
"You're lucky she didn't kill you," she said, before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Yui growled slightly as she slipped into her bed and threw the covers over her, still fuming. How the _fuck _could she stand by Mugi after what she did to Azusa and herself? Both her arms started aching as she thought of this, so the older Hirasawa shut her eyes, trying to eliminate the pain. However, her phone, which was under her pillow, started to ring.  
Grumbling, Yui snatched it from under her and flicked it open, placing it to her ear with no care.

"Hello?" she muttered, not caring on how she sounded. However, once she heard the voice on the other end of the phone, she snapped up.  
"Yui, I thought you would be eating about now."

Hearing Yamanaka's voice made hatred boil up inside her. How did she get her number in the first place? And why was she calling her?  
"What the fuck do you want…" Yui growled into the phone, refusing to say her name. breathing could be heard from the other end, and it made Yui feel a little uneasy.  
"I just wanted to know how you were feeling, Yui. I am your teacher after all,"

"Bullshit. I'm never thinking of you as my teacher again, and besides, you shouldn't have my number in the first place," Yui sneered, staring into the wall so violently that she might drill a hole through it.

"How did you get my number?"  
"It was on the school system. Besides, I need to ask you a favour."

Yui froze, her hand tightened around the phone like a boa constrictor. She wanted to hang up with all her might, but her brain wouldn't allow it. Kicking herself, she lowered her head and narrowed her eyes even more.

"I'm listening…"

(^.^)

Mio threw her head back onto the perfect silk pillow, breathing heavily. Her hair was matted and her body was slightly sweaty. The silk sheets stuck to her slightly and she stared up at the ceiling. Next to her lay Tsumugi, who looked very dreamy with her wide eyes and sweet smile, she had obviously enjoyed it. The psychopath entwined her fingers around Mio's long raven hair and sniffed it.

"You hair smells like liquorice," the blonde purred as she moved her nose up to the girl's neck and kissed it. Mio caressed Tsumugi's long blonde hair and looked at her light purple bra. If only she could remove it…

"Thanks," Mio said, gently moving a lock of pale blonde hair to her own nose and smelling it herself. It smelt like roses, and Mio inhaled it for some time.  
"Roses," she mumbled as Tsumugi giggled and passionately kissed up Mio's body. The bassist was clearly enjoying this as she held one of Tsumugi's warm hands.

It was really hard to imagine that this girl was a psychopath classified as dangerous. Right now, she was a love struck dove that was no threat to anyone. There was a natural dreamy trance look in her misty eyes and a light tint of rose on her cheeks instead of the usual sugar glint and manic smile. Her hair was loose and her hands were gentle, not windswept and holding a cake knife. Mio still found it hard to believe, it was as if she was dreaming about paradise.

_"If only she could stay this way," _she thought as she pulled Tsumugi closer to her body, and felt the warmth trickle into her skin and light a fire in her heart. The moment was just too perfect, until Tsumugi stopped suddenly. Mio opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend, confused.

"Something wrong?" she asked as Tsumugi opened her eyes fully, snapping out of her love trance. She smiled and gently kissed Mio on the nose.  
"Nothing is wrong, I thought that you were a piano i could play," she said in a soft, causal voice that made Mio mentally facepalmed (I WENT THERE! ^.^) and sat up in the bed, adjusting her navy blue bra.  
The comment had thrown her off her feet, but then again, Tsumugi had a tendency to do that. Mio only smiled at how her girlfriend talked to her, and she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tsumugi raised a hand up to her cheek and gently touched it, her eyes turning misty.

"I feel so blessed," she sighed in a dreamy manner as Mio chuckled, pushing her bangs back. Tsumugi got onto her knees and slipped out of the bed with such grace. She then walked over to the keyboard in the corner, turned it on and started to play with her eyes closed. Mio found this weird yet strangely pleasurable (mainly because Tsumugi was only wearing a bra.) she got out of bed and walked over to her, giving the blonde a hug as she continued to play.

"What's this song called?" she whispered in her hear, and Tsumugi's eyes fluttered open, still playing flawlessly.  
"I Giorni by Ludovico Einaudi" Tsumugi whispered back as her perfect fingers danced across the keys. Mio followed them, they were like small fairies playing in a winter forest, dancing through the trees and teasing her to play with them. She chuckled as entwined her hands around the blonde's forearms, trying to flow with the movement of her amazing piano talent, however, the two just laughed at how awkward they looked.

"I really hope no one walks in on us right now," Mio chuckled as she put her head on Tsumugi's shoulder.  
"You know, even though at times you can be a real pain in the side, I still love you, Mugi," Mio said, staring into the sapphire blue eyes. They met the metallic grey as a the fair face lit up with joy. Tsumugi turned and got lost in the silver world.

"That's why I love you, Mio, you actually bother to put up with me," Tsumugi sighed as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Mio smiled then looked at the beautiful clock on the wall. Her eyes widened.

_"Shit, it's nearly 8!" _she thought as her body tensed up. Tsumugi had obviously felt this, because she stopped playing and looked at the bassist with a raised eyebrow.  
"Something wrong?" she asked in a semi sultry voice as Mio bit her lip. She needed to get home soon so that her parents wouldn't freak out and call the cops (over protective parents ^^) She also had to give Yui a call, it seemed that she hadn't talk to her for a bit…

Mio stepped back slightly and folded her arms, thinking of way to tell her girlfriend.  
"W-well, it's getting kind of late now," she said in a quirky voice that made Tsumgi stare at the keyboard with no emotion in her face. Mio clenched her fists before continuing on.  
"My house if far from yours, so I better head off now before, well, you know what my mum is like, and I have to see if Yui is okay, I haven't heard from her in a whi-"

SLAP

Mio didn't get to finish her sentence because Tsumugi had turned around so fast and slapped her across the face. It was as If time had been slowed down as Mio's raven locks flung out around her from the force of the cream hand on her left cheek. The sound echoed off the large walls of the room and made the bed vibrate dangerously. The girl gasped and her eyes went wide in shock as the blow sank in. Tsumugi held her hand in place with the sugar glint firmly in place. There was no smile on her face and her body tensed up. Mio let her head fall as her fringe covered her eyes as Tsumugi lowered her hand and narrowed her eyes at the girl. She looked like a stuck up rich girl.

"You are obtuse, Mio," Tsumugi said with disgust in her voice. She put her hands behind her back and continued to stare at Mio, who slowly regained her posture, clutching her cheek. Mio couldn't bring herself to ask why Tsumugi had slapped her, it was as if her voice box had turned off. She opened her mouth, but only little splutters came out. Tsumugi raised her head slightly and glared at her with no emotion at all.

"Get out," she said in a cruel, dark voice as the dark aura slowly danced around her, like war hounds around their master. Mio heard that, and put her pants on. All the while, Tsumugi watched her like a lioness to her prey. Mio slowly walked to the door as her feet echoed with every touch on the floor. She slipped her top on, still clutching her cheek. She turned to look at Tsumugi one more time with narrowed eyes.

"I hope you had fun today, Mugi," she said in a dark voice, before walking out of the regal room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Mugi standing the room with her cream arms folded and the dark aura around her.

(^.^)

Mio grabbed her bag and shoes and bolted out of the house. She ran through the Kotobuki forest with tears streaming down her face. the twigs underneath her feet were cold and the tree trunks were blurred from her vision (maybe because she was running so fast.) She ran out the gate and sprinted to the main streets of North Tokyo.

_"Maybe something happened between her and Yui," _Mio thought as ran around a corner with tear droplets flying out of her eyes. She avoided everyone she passed, and bowed her head, staring at the smooth concrete that she ran on. Her feet were getting tired and her legs were sweating inside her jeans, so Mio stopped for a bit and leaned against a wall, panting. Her hair was drenched in sweat and stuck to her forehead, not flowing freely like it normally did. Looking up at the sky, she saw the moon looked like a pickled radish, and it made her heart ache and cheek sting.

_"Why did you hit me?" _she thought as tears made their way down her face, glistening underneath the silver moon. The bassist clenched her hands together and continued to stare at the moon, hypnotised by its shine. She thought the moon reminded her of Tsumugi's eyes in a way, and how they shone with either happiness or danger. One or the other. Mio preferred to get hypnotised by the happiness rather than danger.

She stared at the moon for a little longer with longing, before finally moving her eyes away and stared at the ground, letting her pupils adjust to the new light. However, as she let her body relax, she heard something from around the corner. She jolted up as her fear kicked in as the sound came closer. Her anxiety snapped into action as she thought about who or what it could be.

_"Freddy Krugar? No, he only comes in dreams, unless this is a dream? No, it can't be… Maybe it's Jason? But I would hear that chainsaw, wouldn't it? Perhaps it's Jigsaw? No. That guy from scream? No. Thomas Cray? Mikey Holt? Ike? Sweeney Todd? Dracula? A Werewolf? The Blob? JUST WHO THE HELL IS IT?" _Her eyes were darting all over the place, but she clutched at her heart when one final option came into her mind.

_"Or is it Mugi…"_

The footsteps drew closer and closer, and Mio started to whimper. Closing her eyes, she made her final wish: _"Please let Mugi be normal again," _and waited for the killer to get her. However-  
"Mio chan? Is that you?"

She knew that pitched voice. With relief, she regained some of her self control and sighed with relief.  
"Yui! Oh my god, I'm so glad that it's you!" she said with joy and relief as the guitarist walked into light. Her hands were behind her back and she was wearing jeans with the snail hoodie. Her hair was a little matted and the yellow hairpins weren't straight.

"Same, I took the wrong train and ended up in North Tokyo instead of my stop, hee hee," she giggled as she rubbed the back of her head gingerly, giving a smile. Mio returned the smile, that was such a Yui thing to do. Putting her hands in her pockets, Mio looked at her friend with friendly eyes.  
"So, what are you doing here, Mio chan?"

That made Mio freeze. There was no way she could tell Yui about her day with Mugi, so she had to think of an excuse. Clenching her hands inside her pockets, Mio opened her mouth.  
"W-well, my uncle lives out this way, so I came to visit him," she said nervously as Yui eyed her. Shifting her weight onto her left leg, Yui gave her a genuine smile.  
"Hey, Mio chan, can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Mio said as Yui slowly walked forward. Then, without warning, Yui stabbed a needle into Mio's neck. The bassist crumpled to the ground as Yui gently pushed the contents inside Mio's bloodstream. The bassist squeaked in pain and felt herself fade out of consciousness.  
"I need you to come with me," Yui said in a stinging voice as Mio put a hand on her neck, still crying out in pain and fear.

Then everything went blank.

* * *

**Okay, that about does it. Please review and tell us what you thought, it would be greatly appriciated. Maybe you loved it, maybe you hated it, we don't mind :)**

******See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi All**

**Dom: The sparkling new chapter is here, so be happy :) we will be updating a little less often (life and all.)  
**

**Violet: A lot of people ask how we got the inspiration for psychopathic Tsumugi, and what we are thinking of doing is maybe a chapter of telling you guys how we came up with the idea, because it has been getting lots of praise and we are very thankful for that! **

**Dom: One more thing, just a shoutout to SimonJames who has been constantly giving us good reviews and lots of support, so thanks a lot buddy! **

**That's about it from us, so read on! (if you dare ^.^)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! or anything. This is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**16.**

The smell hit her. She couldn't put her finger on what type of smell it was, but it just hit her in the face. It was pungent and damp, like a sewer a post flooded room. the raven haired girl was blindfolded and gagged, it felt horrible. The blindfold was itching into her eyes as the rough fabric settled into her skin and the gag was a fowl taste of disgusting fabric. Mio was fighting her gag reflex desperately, trying not to vomit. She was sitting on some kind of steel surface and her hands were tied behind her back with a painful chain, as well as clamps on her ankles that bound her tightly.  
When she regained full control over her consciousness, she jolted her head up and squeaked in fear. As a normal victim, she twisted her body when she couldn't see anything and felt the chains. She started to pull typical victim movements, such as thinking _'where am i?' _and struggling with her bonds in fear she kept this is up until she heard something creak. Footsteps echoed across the ground and Mio felt a huge blow to her shoulder. She felt herself topple back, but still stay on the steel object. She heard a scoff, then a familiar voice.

"Ring any bells, Mio chan?" the voice rang in the bassist's ears as she regained movement in her fingertips. She knew who that was, but the scenario she was in was still a mystery. Mio tried to speak, but all that came out was muffled noises and the horrible taste of disgusting fabric. She heard a giggle, then winced in pain as the blindfold was ripped from her face. a few strands of her hair went with it so that added to the pain.

Mio let her eyes adjust, but there was only one source of light, and it was a light bulb hanging form the ceiling. The room was a dark dank cellar like place. Mio found herself sitting on a steel drum that was above a puddle of water. The walls were a bottle green and looked sticky. There were only two windows on each side of the room, but they both had rusted bars over them. A few rats scurried across the floor which made Mio jump in fright, just as the figure walked around her to stand In front. It was Yui.

"You should surely remember now, Mio chan," she said in a dangerous voice with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were narrowed and a blazing chocolate fire. Her face was contorted into a sick smile.  
"We were shown a tape of a room that was similar to this one," Yui said as her smile dropped to a snarl. It the clicked in Mio's mind, it was similar to the room in the tape with Mugi and Yamanaka.  
_"Oh my god," _she thought as Yui started to pace steps with her feet, still eyeing Mio like prey. Her face twisted as she started to speak.

"When I first heard about what happened to Mugi chan, I was miserable for her. I thought she would still be the same fuzzy Mugi chan than before, but when I saw her that night, I realised that she would never be the same," Yui said as she paced in front of Mio.

"Those months of therapy were strainers on all of us. The amount of work we had to do and the amount of doctors that got attacked by Mugi was horrific. Every time I saw her she was slashing someone in the face or laughing like a maniac," she continued, stopping in her tracks and putting a hand on her chin.

"Come to think of it, you know who Mugi chan reminds me of? The Mad Hatter. She's fucking nuts like him and wears a hat. Coincidence? I think so," Yui stated with a click of her fingers. Mio listened, trying to follow what Yui was blabbering about.

"I feel like all this time was the March Hare, always having tea parties with her and actually being _friends _with her," Yui snived in digust, the thought made her sick to her stomach, and Mio was still confused. Yui caught the look in her eyes and grinned, she stamped a foot in front of the raven haired and shoved the sleeve of her hoodie up, wincing slightly.

"Look what she did to me," she spat, showing Mio her arm. It was wrapped in bandages and were quite puffy and looked swollen. Mio's eyes widened as she looked at the arm, feeling a little sick in her stomach. Yui scoffed as she pushed her sleeve back down.

"That's what _'Captain Tsumugi' _did to me," she said with mockery in her disgusted tone as she moved away. She clenched her fists and continued to speak.  
"I figured out that Mugi chan will listen to you the most, Mio, so if I have you, she will do as I say," Yui said in a dark tone as her mouth twisted into an evil smile. Mio shook her head, fidgeting with her bonds, but Yui only chuckled and put her hands in her jumper pockets.

"Oh don't worry, Mio chan, I'm not going to make you do anything," she said with a light look in her eyes, she then kicked at a puddle on the floor, causing the dirty water to spray on the wall. Mio was shaking slightly as Yui's face darkened  
"But you won't be leaving this room, I'll tell you that," she snarled, just as a phone went off. The jingle echoed off the dirty walls as Yui frowned.

"Dammit, always at a good time," she growled in annoyance as she pulled out her phone and flipped it open. She placed the reciver to her ear and stared at the wall.  
"What, I'm busy," she said in a cold tone. Mio was in shock at how snide and evil Yui was, and she watched as the guitarist turned around with a hand on her hip.  
"Do you have her?" came a familiar voice from the phone that made Mio make an inchoherent noise. It was Yamanaka's voice, but it didn't sound like her. She sounded desperate and a little insane. Yui grunted into the phone.  
"Yes, I have her,"

"Good, keep her there while I come and get her, just give me the address and I'll be-"  
"Uh, uh, uh," Yui taunted into the phone with her first finger ticking like a metronome. This made the teacher fall silent as Yui sneered.  
"I've got Mio chan, and I'm not telling you where we are. You find that out for yourself,"

"Y-You brat! What about our deal?" came Yamanaka's angry and deranged voice as Yui looked triumphantly into the phone with an evil flash in her eyes.  
"I said that I would get Mio chan, and that was all I agreed to. Actually, I never agreed to _anything _of _your _plan, only _my _plan. Suck shit, Sawako,"  
"BITCH! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

"You do know that Mio chan can hear you, besides, you're fucking nuts," Yui said simply with a shrug. Mio was in awe at how cunning Yui was. However, why did the teacher ask the guitarist to kidnap her? Well, right now it seems Yui kidnapped her for _herself_, not for Yamanaka.

_"She really can be smart when she puts her mind to it," _Mio thought as Yui continued to piss off the woman on the other end of the phone.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! GIVE ME THE CO-ORDINATES NOW!"

"Why the fuck should i? Besides, my plan is way cooler than yours, so bye!" Yui laughed into the phone before snapping it shut. She skipped over to Mio and undid the gag around her mouth. Mio started to splutter and cough as the disgusting cloth moved away from her mouth.

"Y-Yui! W-what's going on with Yamanaka?" she spluttered out as Yui put her phone away with a grin.  
"Nothing, I'm not in any business with her, I just took you to my own place, not hers."

"What do you plan to do with me, then?" Mio panted, desperately trying to know what was going on. Yui only smiled and put a finger on the bassist's lips.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said in a low, dangerous look with narrowed eyes and a twisted smile. She then turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Mio on the steel drum with panic throughout her body.

(^.^)

Tsumugi's gentle fingers danced across the white grand piano with grace and elegance. Her eyes were closed as she played _'Hello' _flawlessly and she blocked out all other sounds. She was in the music room on the piano she had gotten for her fourth birthday. She remembered she had fallen in love with it on that day so many years ago, and how the instrument brought her down and tamed her, like a lioness to it's master.

_"Mio, why did you have to mention her? I would not have slapped you otherwise, you could have even stayed for dinner," _Tsumugi thought as she tapped the pedal lightly with her purple slipper. She really didn't mean to hit her girlfriend, but talking about that, that _female_, just made Tsumugi's dark mind blaze with rage.

_"To think I served that girl tea everyday, it makes me sick," _she thought, hitting the keys slightly harder than normal as she opened her eyes slightly, and they were burning with anger. She let her anger out on the piano for a few bars, then took a deep breath and pulled back, trying to tame herself again. She had learnt this from Michiru during her rehabilitation causes. She let her body relax as she rested her fingers on the keys.

The door opened, and a maid stood there with her hands behind her back, shaking slightly.  
"T-Tsumugi Ojou Sama? I-it's 9pm," she stuttered as the blonde's eyes opened  
with sparkles. She knew what time it was. Turning around in her seat, she gave the woman a genuine smile and crossed her legs.  
"Tea time," she chimed as the maid walked into the room with a sterling silver tray with a matching tea set. She placed it gently on the glass table and started to pour the tea. However, Tsumugi only raised her hand at the maid.

"No, Maria, it is okay, I can do it myself," she said gently as the maid looked up slightly. She stepped back, bowed low and left the room.  
"Thank you," Tsumugi called after the maid, who smiled as she shut the door. Tsumugi stood up from the piano and walked over to the glass table. Next to it was a cream coloured chair that belongs to Tsumugi, who sat down in it elegantly and started to pour herself the tea. It was white rose tea, her favourite. She gently added sugar and stirred the steel spoon gently. This hobby of hers always made her serene, the smooth tea extinguished the manic fire inside her as it trickled down her throat.

Tsumugi sighed in a dreamy manner as the tea entered her stomach. She felt warm and calm as she took another sip.  
However, her phone ringing ruined the moment. Tsumugi sighed and placed the cup down, then reached into her skirt pocket and took out her phone. She recognised that number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Tsumugi speaking," she said in a calm voice, waiting for the response.  
"Mugi? It's Ritsu, where are you?" the panic voice made the blonde smile as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.  
"Ah, Ritsu! How are you?"

"Not good, Mugi, I can't get a hold of Yui or Mio! Do you know where they are by any chance?" Tsumugi took a lock of her blonde hair and started to wrap it around her finger. A small smile spread across her face as she sighed.

"No, I have not spoken to Yui for a while, and Mio left my place only an hour ago," she said simply. Ritsu's panicked breathing could be heard from the other end of the phone as she cried out in fear.  
"M-Mugi! Yui is not answering her calls from me, and neither is Mio!"

Tsumugi sighed again and hushed Ritsu gently, the panic wasn't exactly making her feel the same way, but if Mio was involved…  
"Okay Ritsu, calm down. I will try and phone Mio then get back to you, okay?"  
"T-thanks, Mugi, y-you're the best," Ritsu stuttered, and then hung up.

Tsumugi let out a breath of air as she dialled Mio's number and put it to her ear.  
_"I doubt she will answer, though," _she thought as the phone started ringing. However, to her surprise, someone picked up.  
"Hello ello?"

But it wasn't Mio's voice. Tsumugi's eyes sharpened as she recognised that pitched voice. She felt the hot anger build up inside her as her hand tightened around the phone.  
"Ah, Yui, I thought this was Mio's phone, I must have dialled the wrong number," she said in a façade of a calm voice. She could hear the smug tone coming from the guitarist, and it made her sick.

"Oh no, this is Mio chan's number, I just have her phone for the moment. Mind you, she really is quite popular, of thirty messages and calls from Ricchan, but this is the first one from you, Mugi chan," Yui responded in a stingy voice that made Mugi's eyes narrow into the sugar glint. The dark aura was simmering around her as she spoke into the phone.

"You would mind putting Mio on for me then, Yui?" she asked in a dangerously sweet voice, but Yui only chuckled, and this made the blonde dig her nails into the chair.  
"I'm afraid she's a little preoccupied at the moment, Mugi chan, but why don't you come see her?"

"You would not have happened to kidnap her by any chance, Yui? Because I am quite comfortable here at my house, and saving her would ruin my weekend," Tsumugi said in a slightly unstable voice. She was desperately trying to keep her cool so that she wouldn't break her phone.

"Ah, but Mugi chan, there are some things in life that are worth getting off your arse for, and let me tell you that Mio chan might be one of them."  
That did it. Tsumugi out of her chair and smashed her fist into the wall. It didn't break because the wall was made of marble, but the vibration made the grand piano shake slightly and the tea set quiver. Tsumugi regained her breathing and let her hair fall over her eyes.

"My, my, Mugi chan. Is that wall alright?" Came Yui's voice from the receiver as Tsumugi opened her eyes, that were now dark and demonic. She regained her posture and giggled like a maniac into the phone.

"How about you tell me where you are, Yui, and we can have some tea?" she said in a sweet tone sugar coated in darkness. She heard Yui gulp and tremble slightly at her words, and that made Tsumugi smiled with manic joy.

"S-sure, Mugi chan. I'm at the warehouse out the back of the abandoned hardware store in the west side of Tokyo. You'll know it when you see it," Yui stuttered but slowly regained her confidence as she spoke. Tsumugi smiled and giggled into the phone again.  
"Not a problem, I will see you then, Yui."

"Bye bye, Mugi chan," Yui said, and they both hung up at the same time. Tsumugi put a hand on the wall for support as she breathed deeply, clutching her phone in her cream hand.  
_"Do not worry, Mio," _she thought as she lowered her head as her hair fell over her shoulders. She stayed completely still for a while, lost in thought.

Until she smiled.

Tsumugi sat back down in her chair and crossed her legs as the dark aura flamed around her. She dialled a number and placed the phone to her ear once more.  
"H-Hello? Mugi? Is that you?" Ritsu's panicked voice came through the receiver, as Tsumugi's smile grew wider. She picked up her tea cup with her left hand and placed it below her lips.  
"Ritsu, I need you to do me a favour," she said calmly as she took a sip.

"What is it?" Ritsu asked, a little scared as Tsumugi lowered the cup and smiled with her eyes darkening.  
"I need you to meet me at the station in West Tokyo in pricelessly one hour."

"O-Okay, I can do that, but why?" Ritsu asked as Tsumugi took another long, serene sip of her white rose tea. She placed her cup down and smiled.

"Because, Anytime is a good time for tea-time"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, so please feel free to review it. Maybe you loved it, maybe you hated it, we don't mind at all :)**

**Violet came up with the 'Alice In Wonderland' references (Tim Burton's movie is the BOMB! ^0^) **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone!**

**Violet here with the next chapter. It is a little longer than previous chapters, but i assure you that it is just as good as our previous chapters :)**

**I mainly wrote this one because i have been sick for a little bit and had the time to do so, so please let me know what you think. I am open to all criticism ^.^**

**I think i shall stop talking now, so please enjoy this chapter!**

**We do not own anything. K-ON is not ours nor are the characters. This is solely and exclusively fanmade**

* * *

**17.**

Ritsu snapped her phone shut and rang her fingers through her hair. She was sitting on her bed sweating in panic and fear. Never before had she been this nervous. Mio and Yui were both missing and Azusa was in the hospital, so the only option was to seek help from Mugi, seeing as her dad was away on police business and her mother was in Thailand with her brother.  
However, this did give her the upside of going out this late at night.

_"Right, west Tokyo, I can get there. I'll take the bike. Hold on Mio and Yui, Mugi and me are coming to get you. I'll get Yamanaka if she is the one who kidnapped you," _she thought as she put her phone on the bedside table. The thought of her friends being kidnapped by that bitch made her throw up inside her mouth. Her gold eyes blazed with anger as the thought enter her mind. She shook her head and put a hand on her forehead. She wasn't wearing her hairband so her fringe covered her eyes.

_"Calm down, Ritsu, save it for later, okay?" _she thought to herself in a gruff tone as she sat up straight and huffed out a sigh.  
Ritsu stood up and brushed down her pyjama shorts. She walked over to her cupboard and pulled out jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She got changed then packed a backpack with water bottles, her iPod, drumsticks, the machine pistol, reloads and her Swiss army knife. She then picked up her leather jacket and slipped it on, she looked like a punk biker.

_"Alright, Yamanaka, you better get on your knees and pray like a bitch, because Ritsu Tainaka is going to beat the shit out of you," _she thought as walked out of the room with her bag swung on her shoulder.

(^.^)

Tsumugi finished her tea with a sigh, then checked her watch- It was 9:30pm. Smiling to herself, she stood up and placed the cup back down on the tray. She caught her reflection in the silver pot. Her eyes glistened as she looked at the pot, her fringe hung over her left eye and her cheeks were paler than usual. The blonde smiled and narrowed her eyes, causing the pot to shake dangerously as she walked over to the piano and elegantly placed a hand on the side. Her fingertips gently balanced on the smooth surface as the reflection shone off the white of the piano. Her reflection showed her with the sugar glint in her eyes, that were narrowed slightly and a psychopathic smile on her lips.

"Time to play," she chimed softly, before turning around to the door and danced out of the room with the same dangerous look on her face. The tea set trembled slightly, even though Tsumugi had light graceful steps.

She walked up to her room and changed out of her purple nightie. She walked over to her cupboard in her pink bra and panties, looking for something to wear.  
"If I am seeing Mio again, I should look somewhat nice," she thought her hand on her chin. She eventually decided on a grey skirt with a white top that had a printed dark purple corset, and put on a black jacket. She let her hair loose and picked up her cake knife, two tea cups, a torch and a handful of butter knives. She put them all in a bag and placed her sailor hat on her head. She then skipped down to her family's garage and turned on the lights. It was a sleek room full of many different cars. Some where her father's, some were her mother's and some were for show. She walked pass each vehicle with her hands behind her back and humming to herself, until she found the one she wanted.

(^.^)

With her iPod in and hands in her pockets, Ritsu leaned against a wall, panting for breath. She had just ridden her bike from her house to the bus stop in West Tokyo, an needed a rest. Her fringe was pushed back by her hairband and her legs were fairly sweaty. She watched a lamp post light flicker on the deserted street as the rock music blared in her ears. Sighing, she put her foot up against the wall and plunged her hands deeper into her pockets, trying to keep them warm.

_"A few more minutes, then I'll head off again," _she thought to herself as she eyed her pushbike. Wishing she had her licence, she looked at the road, and heard a very faint growl come from the left of the road. Looking up, she saw a car come towards her, but when it stopped in front of her, the drummer's jaw dropped.

It was an Audi A5 in a silver, and its driver was none other than Tsumugi. On the side of the car there was a purple design of modern swirls and there were white leather seats.  
"What the FUCK Mugi?" Ritsu yelled as Tsumugi put a finger to her lips, asking for her to be quiet.

"Hop in, Ritsu, we are going to the warehouse," she said simply, patting the shot gun seat with a smile. Ritsu, who was spluttering like an idiot, pointed at her bike, then at the car then back at the blonde, who looked very patient.

"B-b-b-b-b-but I have a b-b-b-b-bike with m-m-me!" she stuttered, pointing a shaking finger at her pushbike, that looked like a piece of crap next to the car. Tsumugi only giggled and pointed at the backseats.

"Just put it in the back and hop in, unless you want to pedal for another few hours in the dark," she said in an uneasy tone, and as she looked at the drummer, her sailor hat tilted so that it completely covered her right eye. Ritsu shivered, scared by the look, and then chucked her yellow bike in the backseat, careful not to get it on the leather.

"Where did you get this car from, anyway?" she asked in a baffled voice as she got into the front seat. Tsumugi revved up the engine and drove down the street with the sugar glint firmly in her eyes.  
"When I got my licence, my father bought it for me," she said simply as she drifted into a corner. Ritsu held onto the leather seat for dear life. It wasn't that Tsumugi was a bad driver, it was just that, well, she was _fucking nuts_ on the road. She was as mad as a hatter (^.^) as she drove down the streets of Tokyo.

"Mugi, please don't kill me," Ritsu whimpered as the blonde turned another corner and shifted gears with an evil smile.  
"Oh, do not worry, Ritsu, I will not kill you," she said in a sweet voice as her eyes flashed blue with manic joy. Ritsu could only look at the blonde with wide eyes full of trembling gold as she turned another corner with a laugh.

Tsumugi finally stopped the car out the front of 'Karini's Supplies,' a hardware store that was liquidated a few months ago. Tsumugi stepped out of the car as sighed, looking at the building in a dreamy way. Ritsu jumped out of the car and kissed the ground, breathing heavily.

"Land! Oh Meg White how I've missed you!" the drummer gasped as she patted the ground. Tsumugi scoffed and folded her arms, offended  
by the girl's behaviour.

"Come, we have to get Mio," she said as she walked across the pavement, her shoes clicked on the pavement with stings in each step.  
"Yeah, and Yui," Ritsu said as she scurried to her feet and joined the blonde at the front door, however, the psychopath turned on her heel and place the cake knife on her chest, directly above her heart. Ritsu froze in fear.

"I would not say that we are going to get Yui," she said in a clear, dangerous tone that made an electric shock spark in the drummer's body.  
"W-w-w-what? But Yamanaka's got both Mio _and _Yui," Ritsu stammered, confused. Tsumugi threw her head back and laughed in a sweet yet dangerous tone that made the drummer's heart skip a beat. When she opened her eyes, they were flashing evil.

"Silly Ritsu, Yui is one who kidnapped Mio in the first place," she giggled, smiling at Ritsu with her eyes narrowed slightly.  
"WHAT? That can't be true!"

"Oh but it is," Tsumugi laughed, completely losing her sanity. Ritsu gulped and put her guard up, just in case the blonde would snap at her.  
"W-w-well, l-let's just go see for ourselves, kay?"

"Come, Ritsu," Tsumugi said as she skipped around the back of the building. Ritsu clutched at the spot where the knife was on her chest and let out a huge sigh.

They walked to the back and saw an old, run down building. It looked even worse than the front building. There was a faint light coming from a room in the back and it smell hit them. Ritsu stuffed her hands in her pocket as she eyed the building, Tsumugi, however, turned to face the drummer and smiled.

"We will go in together, but be careful. Who knows who is around," she said simply to the girl, who only nodded in agreement. She let Tsumugi take charge for change, and she knew that if she went along, she would live for another day. Ritsu took a step forward, but heard something rustle nearby.

The two girls froze, listening intently. Ritsu forced herself not to scream or run away as Tsumugi tapped her foot lightly on the pavement.  
"Come out, come out, whoever you are," she chimed, twirling the cake knife around her fingers. Ritsu clenched her fists as the rustle drew nearer, a sweat drop trickled down her hair and splashed onto her nose. She gritted her teeth as footsteps started on the pavement. The sound grew louder and faster, and it didn't take the two musicians long to realise that it was someone trying to hurt them.

SMASH!

The figure had collided with Ritsu in a second. The two smashed to the ground in such force that they echoed off the walls. Ritsu wrestled with the figure and growled as she tried to hurt her attacker. She shouted as she kicked the figure hard in the chest, then made a hard punch to the face, causing her attacker to slump to the ground, clutching in pain. Ritsu stood up and pushed her fringe off her face, glaring at the figure. She grabbed the collar of the figure's shirt and lifted them to her level with a growl.

"D-d-don't! I give!" came a familiar voice. Ritsu blinked, then ripped off the figure's mask. It was Ichigo, a girl from her class with curly pigtails. The girl had blood on her face and her eyes were wide in fear. Not so much at Ritsu, but at Tsumugi, who had walked up to the girls with her hands behind her back.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Ritsu snarled as she shook the girl ruthlessly, causing her to wince in pain, but her eyes were locked onto the blonde behind the drummer.  
"I-I was asked to attack anyone who was around this area. I-I'm just a pawn, so please don't kill me!" she cried as Ritsu looked at Tsumugi, realising that the girl was terrified of the psychopath more than her.

"Mugi, do you want to get involved with this?" she asked, lightly jerking the hand that held Ichigo. Tsumugi raised her eyebrows and moved forward with a tiny smile on her face.  
"I do not think she is worth my time," she said simply as she "rested" her foot on the girl's shin and pressed down on it. The girl cried out in pain as the pressure made her shin crack slightly. To make it worse, Tsumugi was wearing pointed shoes with a sharp yet low heel. Her face contorted into a sick smile as she slowly pressed her foot into the shin, and watched as the girl cried out in pain and her face drained of colour. Her eyes darkened as Ritsu watched, horrified.

"Okay, Mugi, that's enough," she said uneasily as she held a hand out to the blonde, who looked at her and smiled, slowly removing her foot off the girl, who fainted from the pain.  
"You do know that there is probably more people from out class in there," she said sweetly as Ritsu clenched her fists and looked down at the ground with narrowed eyes.  
"I know," she muttered, then looked up with a passion in her golden eyes that made Tsumugi smile.

"But I'm willing to take those bitches on," she smirked triumphantly, looking at the blonde with passion on her face. Tsumugi smiled at the drummer, then walked forward to the building. However, she turned on her heel and looked over her shoulder.

"Then let the tea party begin."

(^.^)

The place was musty and completely run down. The walls were moist and worn away while the floors were smooth and echoed when they were touched by the musician's feet. The roof was high up and the wooden bars that supported it were dusty with rats scurrying along them. There were steel shelves that were rusting and full of old electric appliances and wooden planks scattered everywhere. On each side of the warehouse was a number of doors that were barricaded shut and the only source of light was the fluttering lamps from the ceiling. Ritsu let out a whistle as she took in the place, and walked ahead to look around.

"Impressive. So, where do you want to start, Mugi?" she asked, before turning around to face the other girl and clapping her hands together. However, she noticed that Tsumugi was staring at the ceiling with wides that were full of _fear.  
_  
"Mugi? You okay?" she asked, a little scared at why a psychopath was showing fear. Tsumugi took a step back and shook her perfect head as her cheeks went red. Ritsu, confused, looked around again at the place, then back at Tsumugi. It hit her.

"This place is similar to where Yamanaka fu-h-had you, isn't it?" she said softly, walking over to the blonde and gently putting a hand on her shoulder, but she kept her guard up, just in case she lashed out. A tear escaped the blue eyes as Ritsu bit her lip, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, i-it's not _exactly_ like it," she said awkwardly, then braced herself for Tsumugi to stab her knife into her, but she didn't. She only sighed and _ put her head on Ritsu's shoulder_.

Shocked, Ritsu's heart stopped as Tsumugi's warm cheeks rested lightly. She didn't know what to do with her, so she stood awkwardly as her own cheeks went red.  
_"Sheesh! Do I just leave her on my shoulder? What do I do? If I shove her off, she'll probably get mad. Why is she leaning on me this way? It's really awkward. However, she does smell nice, her hair smells of roses and she is really warm…" _Ritsu gently caressed the blonde's head and inhaled the smell. For a split second, the two weren't in a disgusting warehouse, but a serene dimension. That is, until-

"Wait so Kotobuki and Tainaka are together? I thought she was with Akiyama."  
"DAMN IT SAKURA!"

Ritsu jolted back to reality as she heard the voices. They came from behind a shelf on the left side full of boxes. Tsumugi slowly raised her head as she fluttered her eyes.  
"H-Himeko and Sakura? What are you two doing here?" Ritsu shouted, confused. The two girls moved forward, both wearing their school tracksuits. The drummer felt her body get lighter, then heard a scream. She looked up, and saw Tsumugi _stab _a girl hard in the arm with her cake knife.

The figure collapsed onto the ground as the sailor hat hid Tsumugi's face. the blonde stood up and licked the knife gently as Himeko backed away, trembling.  
"D-d-d-don't please! H-Hirasawa just asked me to look out for anyone! Please have mercy!" she cried, getting on her knees and clapping her hands out in front of her. Tsumugi giggled with her head down, her body bouncing with the sound. Her giggling grew louder and louder, then she threw her head back and laughed. A sick psychopathic laugh with no remorse at all. Her hat moved back to reveal her demonic eyes and sick smile. The dark aura flamed around her as the blade caught the reflection from a light.

"Mercy… I hate that word," she said sweetly, before slashing the girl's uniform. the blade cut slowly into the fabric and glided across the top of her skin. slowly and painfully was Tsumugi's method. Himeko screamed in pain, then fell to the ground. She kicked out at the blonde, who caught her foot in one of the tea cups. She freed the cup and smashed it across the girl's face, knocking her out cold.

Ritsu stared in shock as Tsumugi kicked the bodies over to the side and licked the knife again. Her eyes slanted down at the two girls and she pouted slightly.  
"Pity, they could have joined in on the tea party," she said sadly before placing her hands behind her back and turning around to look at Ritsu, who was in a daze of shock and horror. Tsumugi held the blade up to her face and smiled, snapping the drummer back to reality.

"It seems that many girls are around here," she said simply, like talking about the weather. Ritsu blinked and grunted, sounding like a Neanderthal.  
"huh?"

"They will keep coming, and judging by the size of this place, I would say that Yui is deep in the heart, so getting to her will be no easy task."

"W-w-what do you think we should do then?" she asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets and staring at the blonde, who put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Have a tea party, of course," she giggled, just as the door opened, and three more girls came out. Tsumugi looked over her shoulder lazily and twirled the knife in her fingers.

"Dear me, I believe that they all want to join. Good thing I always have enough for everyone," she said, before skipping forward and slashing at the girls, causing them to scream in pain and fall to the floor. One girl dodged and made a jump at Ritsu, who threw her to the ground and started to attack. Tsumugi clapped her hands and sighed in a dreamy manner.

"Right, well I am going to go a head and drink some tea with Yui, so ta ta for now, Ritsu!" she chimed, before turning of her heel and skipping down the corridor that the girls had come out of.

Ritsu, baffled, could only gape with her mouth open after the blonde with twitching eyes.  
"Okay! I'll just stay here and beat up people!" she yelled after her, before kicking her attacker in the chest.

* * *

**Well, that about does it for this chapter. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask us. Now, if you will excuse me, i am going to go have some tea :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all**

**Dom here with the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed Violet's chapter, and she says thanks for the get well messages. She's feeling heaps better now and will write the next chapter :)**

**This chapter is pretty full on, so i hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: we do not own K-ON, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

18.

The echo of her shoes travelled down the dark and musty hallway as her humming followed, as if the echoes were playing a game of tip. With her finger laced with each other behind her back, she continued to descend deeper into the hallway. She stepped with elegance as she looked around, taking in the cluttered stacks of wood and buckets full of mouldy water.

_"My, I would not expect Yui to have our tea party in a place like this," _Tsumugi thought as she continued to hum and walk, knowing that Yui would rather have tea in the club room or in a café, and not in a disgusting run down warehouse. She continued to ponder this as the hallway got darker and colder. It didn't bother her, though, this was nothing compared what _she _had put her through.  
she then stopped a that thought and tightened her hands. Narrowing her eyes, the dark aura flamed around her as the thought made itself at home in her brain. The way she had dragged her through a dark, cold alleyway, scraping her skin and how she beat her with that object. It made he sick.

A small tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. It splashed onto the musty ground and caused her innocence to go with it. The tear tainted the ground, causing it to be sweet with danger, just like Tsumugi, who took a deep breath and lifted up her head, and the sugar glint was fixated into her eyes once again. She let out a giggle as she continued to hum and walk.

"_I wonder where Mio is? I guess the only way to find out is to take a stab in the dark," _she thought as she moved down the corridor and looked at the many doors. There were doors and passages on all sides, so Tsumugi had to rely on instinct and psychopathic knowledge to survive in this area. She blinked down a dark passage, and shook her head.

"I will not go down the passages, only the doors. That's more Yui's style," she said to herself softly, before turning to face the front and continued down. She came to a door that was red and had large letter on the front that said 'FENCING.'

"Firs try," she said quietly, then put her cream hand onto the rusting door knob, and tried to twist it. It was locked.  
_"Oh well, it was worth a try," _she thought with a sigh as she stepped back, just as footsteps came running down the hallway. She looked up and raised her eyebrows.  
Two figures were sprinting towards her, one holding a wooden stick. Tsumugi turned to face the with her hands behind her back.

"Good evening," she said politely as one struck a punch at her, but she dodged effortlessly and sighed.  
"Allow me, Yui sent you?" she asked, not expecting an answer as the figure kicked at her again, but Tsumugi simply danced out of the way, mocking the figure, who was getting frustrated. The figure came out with a blind strike at the blonde, who actually grabbed their wrist and smiled.

"You should never let your anger get the better of you," she said sweetly, before twisting the arm completely, causing the attacker to scream out in pain. Tsumugi giggled, then struck her foot across the masked face causing the defeated to crumpled to a heap on the ground. The attacker with the crowbar suddenly dropped their weapon and put their hands up in defeat. Tsumugi looked at them and smiled with her eyes narrowed and flashing. She then stuck a smaller knife in the figure's shoulder and watched them collapse to the ground.

"My, I thought you would have put up more of a fight, but I guess not," she sighed, stepping over the bodies and continued her journey down the hallway.

She continued her journey by trying to open the doors, but every time one was locked, a figure or two would charge at her, and Tsumugi would take them out with ease. It was feeding her psychopathic thirst. However, when a door did open, there was nothing inside, and it made her heart ache. She was missing Mio more and more when she saw and empty room.

_"It's okay, I'm coming," _she thought as she closed the faded grey door and sighed longingly. She missed Mio's smell of liquorice and her metallic grey eyes, however, she held her head up and walked to the next door, which was a faded pink. She gripped the spoilt gold handle and pulled.

It opened.

Tsumugi's heart fluttered slightly as she looked inside the room, and to her joy, there was lighting in this room. A small table was placed in the centre and two chairs were placed on either side. There was a cabinet full of old spoons and a huge steel drum in the corner that said 'OIL' on the front. Tsumugi put her hands behind her back, clutching her cake knife and took a graceful step inside. Her blue eyes scanned the room for any surprises or mishaps, and nothing came up.

_"This is the only room that doesn't look familiar," _she thought as she tapped her foot lightly on the wooden floor, causing it to creak.  
"Ah! Mugi chan! Glad you found the place okay."

That voice made her ears perk up and her body freeze. The pitched voice that was normally naïve and sweetness was full of darkness and thirst. Tsumugi let her face fall into a frown as she blinked.  
"A pleasure to see you too, Yui. I like what you have done with this room," she said, gesturing around the room with a stiff hand. Yui walked into the room with her hands in her jumper pockets and a smirk on her face, just like a child that knew something that they shouldn't know.

"Did you bring the tea?" she asked with wide eyes full of curiosity. Tsumugi reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of earl grey tea and threw it at Yui, who caught it in her hand, but winced in pain slightly.

"Unfortunately, did not bring a tea pot. Only cups," Tsumugi said as Yui walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a chipped white teapot as the blonde took out the cup from her bag.  
"Sorry, but I smashed my cup across Himeko's head, so I will not have any tea," she said in a sugar coated dangerous voice as Yui put the tea bag inside the pot, then looked up at Tsumugi with wide eyes.

"Ouch, that must've hurt," she said as she took out boiling water and poured it into the pot with a smile on her face.  
"Then again, I never promised them that the job would be easy."  
"My, Yui, you can be very cruel when you want to be."  
"Thanks Mugi chan," the guitarist smiled as she poured the tea into her cup and sat down at the table. Tsumugi sat down on the other side, and for once, didn't take her hat off. Yui sipped the tea and gazed at the psychopath with eager eyes.

"This tea is directly from England, so I would savour it if I were you," Tsumugi said as she crossed her legs and locked eyes with Yui, who smiled as she put her cup down.  
"It's really yummy. Do you have any sugar, Mugi chan?"

"I do," Tsumugi said as she opened her bag and pulled out a white pouch with a gold 'S' on the front. She pushed it with her finger across the table to the guitarist, whose brown eyes lit up with joy as she poured the entire pouch into her cup, causing Tsumugi to blink.

"That is a lot of sugar, Yui," Tsumugi said quietly as she watched Yui pour the sweet particles into her drink. She looked up lazily and smirked.  
"I need to get my energy somehow," she said before tossing the pouch bag as Tsumugi, who caught it in one hand and placed it back in her bag. She saw her cake knife glinting, and smiled.  
"Do you remember having tea in the clubroom, Mugi chan?" Yui asked as she stirred the sugar in with her tea. Tsumugi looked up and nodded with glassy eyes at the memories.

"Why yes, I do, Yui. Back then everything was fine, and no one had a care in the world," she said calmly, twirling a knife with her left hand. Yui chuckled as she sipped her tea.  
"Yes, back then everything was indeed fine and dandy. Azusa looked so cute in cat ears."  
"She did."  
"Did? You mean she is dead?" Yui asked, glaring at the blonde over the rim of her cup. Tsumugi tilted her head slightly, causing her hat to cover her right eye.

"Of course she is not dead. My bad for not using the right grammar," she said as Yui blinked slowly, then made a kick at Tsumugi from under the table. Luckily, Tsumugi moved her feet out of the way effortlessly as Yui took deep breaths.

"You are lucky that she's not dead, Mugi chan," the guitarist growled as she retracted her feet, staring at the blonde with deepest loathing.  
"I'm surprised that you can pull such a stunt and leave your victim alive."

"Yui, my dear, you are over reacting," Tsumugi sighed in exhaustion, closing her eyes and resting her hand on her cheek, almost going to sleep. She couldn't believe that Yui was still on about that. The brunette slammed her hand on the table and spat on the ground.

"I AM NOT, YOU FUCKED HER UP!" she shouted, her pitched voice echoed off the walls and the tea started to form ripples. Tsumugi didn't flinch, but only stared at the guitarist. She then smiled lightly and lifted up her right hand and waved it dismissively at Yui.

"It was the only way, and she's fine. Azusa is alive and well,"  
"IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!"  
"She will be out in a few days," Tsumugi said calmly, and the tone of her voice was infuriating Yui. The girl took deep breaths as her face turned red with rage and her eyes blazed a chocolate fire. She dragged her hand off the table and slapped it onto her thigh, sitting back in her chair and closing her eyes, inhaling a long breath through her nose.

"You know who this tea reminds me of?" Yui asked as she took a sip of her tea with a trembling hand. Tsumugi, sho was still resting her hand on her cheek, looked up with raised eyebrows.  
"Mio chan."

The name made Tsumugi's eyes snap alive. Her face hardened as her body tensed up.  
"Why? She's not English," she said in a stone cold voice, and Yui smirked, knowing she had hit a week point.  
"I know, but she said that she's always wanted to go to England. She said that it's the home of classic rock."

That made Tsumugi's throat tense up. She remembered Mio telling her about how her how she wanted to go to England and do sound engineering. Her hear ached at the thought and her eyes went wide. She felt her cheeks go red as Yui chuckled.

"That hit home, didn't it?" she asked softly with no remorse in her voice as Tsumugi bit her lip, causing her fringe to hang over her eyes. Yui narrowed her eyes as her lip twisted into a curl.  
"I want to show you something, Mugi chan," she said in her normal voice, standing up and chugging down the remaining drops of her tea.

The blonde stood up and flicked back her hair, getting a grasp on herself as she looked at Yui, who walked over to the door behind her with a grin. The door was black and the paint was peeling as the guitarist twisted the rusting door knob and opened it, beckoning the psychopath to come and look. Tsumugi, a little confused, walked forward and entered the room.

The smell hit her. It was disgusting and damp. There were puddles of filthy water on the ground and rusting metal bars on the dirty windows that were tainted with cobwebs. to the left of the room was a stack of steel drums that were shadowed by a blanket. Rats and mice scurried across the floor.

The environment caused Tsumugi to gasp and her mouth drop open. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked around.

"Do you remember a place like this, Mugi chan?" Yui said softly in her ear from behind her, although she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach. An evil smile was across her face as she saw the colour from Tsumugi's face drain and the sapphire eyes widen even more. The blonde's hands were trembling as se looked around again.

"Yes," she said softly, remembering the night when she was kidnapped by _her_. She heard Yui's soft chuckled in her ear once again.

"You remember that night, Mugi chan?" she asked softly as Tsumugi's breathing turned shaky and scattered. Her body had tensed up even more.

"Yes," Tsumugi responded in soft voice, as if hypnotised. The memory started to play like a film in her mind. She remembered having the mask removed off her face to see a black figure with a mask on. She recognised the figure at once as Yamanaka.

"Did it hurt? To get slapped in the face by your old crush?" Yui hissed in her ear like a snake as Tsumugi remembered it. The memory of the blow made her squeak in fear and sent a chill through her body. Yui's evil smile grew wider as she saw Tsumugi relive the memory in a trance.

"I bet it must've hurt when she kicked you out of that chair," Yui hissed again as Tsumugi lowered her head and started to tremble, making little splutters.

"S-stop, please," she stuttered as tears started to build up in her eyes. Yui chuckled again and stepped down from her ears and walked in front to face her. She didn't look like Yui anymore, but a taunting devil. Her face was smothered with evil and her eyes were narrowed with sick joy.

"The way she kicked and scratched at you like that, how she showed no mercy for you."

"P-P-Please stop, Y-Y-Yui," Tsumugi stammered through tears as her cheeks turned red. Her hands were sweating and she was trembling so bady that she might collapse.

Yui was full of joy, she was so close to cracking Tsumugi. At the same time, she was intrigued, because this was the first time that the blonde showed a different emotion. She was for once venerable, and not dominant. She could see Tsumugi replay the memory in her mind, and sneered.

"She's beating you up, Mugi chan! She's kicking you in the stomach now!"  
"Yui, please stop!" Tsumugi was crying now, she placed her hands to her ears and whimpered, a lot like Mio. Yui wasn't listening, she was going to break her RIGHT NOW.

"She scratched at your arms and punched you in the face!"  
"Please! Please stop!  
"She punched and kicked at you like a rag doll! Rag doll Mugi chan!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Tsumugi was shaking her head back and forth, desperately trying to block out the sound of Yui's taunting and the memory.  
"She showed you no mercy! No mercy at all! I know you hate that word, don't you Mugi chan?"

"Y-Y-Yui! S-S-Stop! Please!" Tsumugi cried as her legs finally gave away. she slumped onto the ground with let her upper body collapse onto the ground so that she was on all fours. Her hair fell over her shoulder as the tears splashed onto the ground. Yui was laughing like a maniac as she splashed at a filthy puddle on the ground.

"She beat you with that wooden thingy! She smacked it against your skin!" Yui taunted through laughs as Tsumugi's breathing went from unstable to broken. Her tears were glistening and dripping of her small nose and fringe.

"Yui! I am begging you! Please stop!"  
Those words made Yui burst out laughing, her eyes wide with manic joy, she looked deranged.

"I would've never thought that I'd live for the day when Mugi chan would beg me to stop! This is a dream come true!" she cackled, clutching her chest as Tsumugi's tears made a puddle. The blonde's hands curled into fists and her head dropped even more.

"Remember, Mugi chan, she stuck that metal pole deep, deep up your-"

"YUI! PLEASE! JUST! STOP!" Tsumugi threw back her head and screamed at the ceiling, placing her hands on her knees and letting her hair fall around her. The scream echoed for some time. It even made Yui fall silent. Her scream caused the puddles to form ripples and the steel drums to vibrate slightly.

There was silence, except for Tsumugi's breathing. She had slumped forward and let her head collapse. Yui blinked at the heap on the ground, a little nervous yet somewhat triumphant.  
"M-Mugi chan?" she asked softly, still staring at the girl. She suddenly felt the room's temperature drop ten degrees, and she felt her arms start to sting in sudden pain. She clutched at them, just as a new sound met her ears.

It was a laugh, but not a normal laugh. It was a giggle, actually, but it was full of piercing darkness that made the guitarist shiver, and it was coming from Tsumugi.  
The blonde continued to giggle as she lifted her head up, and the next sight made Yui gasp in terror. The blonde looked _truly psychotic_; her cheeks were glistening from the tears and they were slightly red. Her mouth was twisted into a _bloodthirsty _smile. However, what really made Yui gasp was her eyes. They were wide and so dark, yet they had flames of insanity inside them. Her fringe also covered her left slightly and the brim of her sailor hat was tilted over her right eye. To Yui's surprise and shock, she also had her cake knife in her hand. She looked homicidal, violent, vicious, barbaric, savage, brutal, cutthroat, fierce, ferocious and inhuman. She slowly got to her feet, still giggling like a maniac and stared at Yui with her demonic eyes, her dark aura was practically melting and exploding out of her body. She threw her head back and laughed. The laugh was deep, hollow and full of insanity. Yui took two steps back and started trembling at the sight, her breathing went shallow as the dark aura was suffocating her. Tsumugi blinked at her with her sick smile wide.

"Play time," she chimed, then ran at Yui with the knife high. Yui's scream of terror and pain combined with Tsumugi's laugh of manic joy filled the room and echoed for some time.

(^.^)

Tsumugi threw back her head and looked down at the beaten and stabbed body underneath her. She didn't kill Yui, but she was definitely wounded to a horrific state. She got off the body and pushed back her hair, staring down at with a manic smile.

"I did ask you to stop," she said softly, licking the cake knife with glinting eyes. She then licked her lips as the taste melted on her tongue.  
"Your blood is sweet," she muttered as she cleaned her cake knife. There was a clatter from behind her, and the blonde whipped around with the knife extended as defense.

"Mugi?"

she immediately lowered the knife when she saw Mio halfway between standing and sitting on the steel drums. Her hair was matted and there was a blanket over her. Tsumugi blinked, then ran forward and embraced Mio, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. She missed those lips so much, and they just melted into her own. Mio returned the kiss with a moan of joy. When they broke away, the bassist chuckled as Tsumugi breathed heavily.

"I heard screams, so I woke up," she mumbled, her grey eyes were wet and half open, obvious to the fact she had just woken up. Tsumugi giggled and gave her a kiss on the nose.  
"Where's Yui?" Mio asked, looking around and forcing her eyes to open. They snapped wide open when she saw Yui's beaten and stabbed body on the ground. Mio gasped and got up to check the body, but she toppled over from her binds. Tsumugi cut her loose with the knife, then Mio ran over and checked Yui's injuries out.

"Holy shit, Mugi, you stabbed her twice in both shoulders, and look at these bruises!" she exclaimed as she examined the body. Tsumugi put a hand to her mouth and giggled, but Mio only rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"We're taking her to the hospital, okay?" she said in a serious voice. Tsumugi sighed and put her hands behind her back, looking at the ground.  
"Okay," she muttered as Mio hoisted the guitarist onto her back. She smiled at the blonde as she towards the door.

"I'm happy that you didn't completely kill her, though," she added, just as Tsumugi laughed and followed her out the room.  
"Please, I'm happy that you still love me," she giggled as she picked up her bag and took out her phone to call Ritsu.

"Hello?" the drummer's voice was rushed yet normal. Tsumugi led the way out to the main section of the warehouse as she talked on the phone.  
"Ritsu, it's Tsumugi. I've got Mio and Yui with me, where are you?"

"I'm still in that main section. It's been pretty quiet and I've only had to beat up six girls, so that's okay," she said as Mio adjusted Yui's body on her back. Tsumugi winked at Mio before continuing to speak to Ritsu.

"Perfect, we will be there in a minute," she said, then hung up as she continued to walk.

"_Yamanaka, I swear, if you put Yui up to this I will kill you," _Tsumugi thought as she twirled the cake knife in her hand with the sugar glint firmly in her eyes and her sweet but dangerous smile on her face.

* * *

**Right, I'm exhausted, so i'll be off now. please tell me what you thought. Maybe love it, maybe you hated it, i don't mind at all :)**

**See you in the next chapter! What? You thought that this has finished? HELL NO, this is FAR from finished :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone!**

This is Violet with the next chapter. I apologize for the late update, and i hate making excuses, but myself, Dom and Erin were in America on a music tour. We had so much fun! We also had assignments and a music composition to complete, plus myself and Dom were sick. I am better, but Dom still is not 100%

**When we arrived home, Dom and myself went to go see the movie 'Sucker Punch,' which is a brilliant movie! I highly recommend it for anyone who likes fantasy mind movies (such as Dom.) It also gave us a little inspiration for the rest of this story.**

**That is all i can really say, so i will let you read on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% fan made**

* * *

**19.**

The white hospital walls blinded her as she walked down the hallway. With her hands gripping to the white bed that was being wheeled down the corridor, she stared down at the figure. Yui was still wearing her clothes, and the blood was starting to ooze through the fabric. Mio knew that she wasn't going to die, but she was concerned about the girl's mind, and if it would twist, just like Mugi. the blonde was waiting outside, refusing to go into the building. Mio didn't argue, because her girlfriend's clothes had some blood on them, and she had told the staff that Yui had been attacked by a gang.  
Mio's heart skipped a beat as she looked down at Yui again, and noticed that her eyes were half open and out of focus. Horrified, she told the people that were pushing the bed, and they stopped to look at her with certainty in his eyes.

"It's okay, she's coming around," he said as they started wheeling the bed again through the corridor, bursting open a door in the process. Mio flinched as she walked through it, and saw her mother run towards them, throwing her white coat on in the process and whipping back her hair.

"Mio! What is it? OH MY GOD!" she screamed when she saw Yui on the bed bleeding. One of the men who was pushing the bed grabbed her shoulder and sighed.  
"Keep your pants on, Michiru, she's alive but in need of a blood transfusion ASAP."

"Sorry, I just know her," Michiru said in a shaky voice as Mio gave her mother a hug, feeling her warmth made her insides tingle with happiness.  
"Mum, Yui got attacked," she said as they continued to walk down the corridor. Michiru put a hand to her chest and gasped, her eyes wide.

"It was a _gang_," Mio said, putting emphasis on the word so that her mother would understand. The woman nodded and dug her fingers into her thumb, she was silent after that.

The men stopped outside a door that said "BLOOD TRANSFUSION" in huge letters. A balding man stepped through the doors with a clipboard in his hand. Michiru greeted him and took the clipboard from him.

"She's a patient of mine," Michiru said as the man looked at the bleeding Yui, then back at the doctor. Mio sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets as her mother continued to read.  
"Are you going to sign for the transfusion?" the man asked, and Michiru nodded, signing the bottom of the paper. She handed the clipboard back to the man, who thanked her, and got the men to wheel the beaten Yui into the room. Mio locked eyes with Yui, and felt a tingle of anger inside the glare, then saw the faintest smile come across the girl's face. Mio froze in horror as she saw the men wheel her into the room, closing the large doors behind them.

(^.^)

"WHAT?" Michiru squeaked as she opened the door to her office as her daughter finished telling her the story of what had happened. Mio nodded and sat down in one of the chairs.  
"Yep, she stabbed Yui but didn't kill her," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. Michiru sat at her desk and shuffled some papers with an uneasy look on her face.  
"I didn't know Mugi had her driver's license," she muttered, biting her lower lip slightly as Mio nodded and tightened her hands.

"Where is she, Mio?" Michiru asked, looking at her daughter with uneasy eyes. Mio jumped in her chair slightly, almost forgetting that Tsumugi was still outside in her car.  
"I-I'll call her to come up," she stuttered, pulling out her phone and dialing the number with a shaky hand. She pressed the silver phone against her ear and waited for her girlfriend to pick up.  
"Yes Mio?"

"Hey Mugi, can you come up to my mum's office please?" Mio asked into her silver phone, and as she waited for Tsumugi to respond, she saw her mother twitch her fingers on the table. The sound of Tsumugi's voice snapped Mio back.

"Yes, I just locked the car, I will be up there in a minute," she said, before hanging up abruptly, causing Mio to blink in shock.  
"She never hangs up that quickly," she muttered as she put her phone away and looked at her mother, who was tapping a pen in her left hand and adjusted a notepad in front of her.  
"Are you going to interrogate her? You know she hates that," she said, knowing that Tsumugi would throw a fit, but Michiru only bit her lip and nodded.

"I have too, in order to save her butt from being the suspect in Yui's case,"  
"But Mugi was the one who did it in the first place,"

"Do you want Mugi to go to jail or get the final solution?" Michiru snapped, slamming her hand on the table, causing Mio to jump in her chair. The Akiyama women were both silent as the room's pounding awkwardness vibrated in their ears. Michiru sighed and slumped forward onto the desk, rubbing her fingers against her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mio," she muttered, as Mio put a hand on her mother's shoulder. She knew that the woman was under a lot of pressure from work and trying to keep Tsumugi out of trouble.  
The moment was ended when both the women screamed in fright as the door opened to reveal Tsumugi. She was leaning against the doorway with her hands behind her back and a hardened expression. Mio sunk into her seat as Michiru stood up and welcomed the blonde in with a hand gesture. Tsumugi sat down next to Mio and crossed her legs, and the bassist noticed that the blonde's eyes were slightly bloodshot.

_"She must still be in shock or something," _Mio thought as Michiru picked up her pen and tapped it on the desk lightly, looking at the psychopath with her grey eyes.  
"Okay Mugi, I have to get you to tell me what happened tonight," Michiru said in an artificially strong voice, that made the blonde raise a thick eyebrow.  
"I won't tell anyone else, I just need a report for records," she said, catching the look on Tsumugi's face. Mio stood up, knowing she would have to leave the room for a common reason, but as her hand made contact with the silver doorknob-

"Mio stays," Tsumugi's cold voice pierced the room like a dagger to a beating heart. This made both Mio and Michiru jump slightly, and it threw them off their feet. Mio turned to look at her mother, who was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Okay, Mio, take a seat," she sighed, gesturing to the seat next to Tsumugi. Mio nodded, then sat down next to Tsumugi again, who turned and looked the bassist dead in the eyes. Mio felt herself get lost in the sapphire jewels, and felt her cheeks get hot.

"O-Okay, so now that everything is somewhat sorted," Michiru stuttered as she tapped the pen lightly on the table again, causing the girls to snap back to reality. Mio jumped as Tsumugi turned to face the doctor.

"So, Mugi, what happened tonight?" Michiru asked, blinking a few times and setting her pen to paper. Tsumugi tilted her head to the side and thought for a minute, then straightened up and grinned.  
"Yui wanted to have a tea party," she said simply, and this threw Michiru off her feet. With a tiny splutter, she started to write down what Tsumugi had said. (She had to use the exact words.)  
"T-then what happened?" she asked, bracing herself for more, as Tsumugi took a breath and looked down at the ground with eyes full of an incoherent emotion. Mio bit her lip, knowing what was coming.

"I gave Yui some tea, we talked for a while, then, she took me into a room that was similar to _that _one."  
The emphasis on the word make Mio and Michiru shiver slightly, they knew exactly what Tsumugi was talking about. The room's temperature dropped slightly as Tsumugi took another breath and continued, her hands were clenched and her eyes were narrowed.

"Yui started talking about that night, and….and…."  
Tsumugi trailed off, and lowered her head so that her fringe covered her eyes. She didn't say anything else as Mio put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her girlfriend with sad eyes. She knew that Tsumugi couldn't talk about the torture that Yui did to her.

"So I stabbed her."

The silence got heavier as Tsumugi uttered the words. Mio looked down, and felt the blonde's body tense up. However, Mio heard Tsumugi let out a sick giggle that made the color drain from Michiru's face. Tsumugi raised her head, and her eyes had darkened in color and were wide with manic joy, the sick smile spread across her face as she continued to giggle.

"I stabbed her shoulders, and her screams were music to my ears. The thrill is like sex- hot, passionate sex that leaves you begging for more. I gave into my desires and had my way with that sick devil. The thrill, it's nothing like anything else in the world," Tsumugi spoke with an emotion of joyful evil as the Akiyama women stared at her in fear and horror. Michiru could only blink as she wrote down what the psychopath was saying.

"O-Okay Mugi, is that everything?"  
"Important? Yes."

"Perfect, then why don't you head home and I'll see you a bit later, then," Michiru said as Tsumugi nodded, then stood and pushed back her pale blonde hair, picking up her hat in the process. On her way to the door she purred "good night" in Mio's ear.

There was more silence in the room as Michiru wrote down some notes on the paper and Mio tightened her grip on her knees. She was worried about Mugi, and what was going to happen in their future. Yui was out of action, but Yamanaka was still roaming around, probably planning to get rid of the psychopath once and for all. Ritsu had gone home to tell her father about the girls fighting Tsumugi and Azusa was still in the hospital.

_"Why is there so much shit going on? What the hell did we do to deserve this?" _Mio thought as a tear escaped her grey eyes and streamed down her cheek, landing on her dirty jeans. She looked down, and then saw a hand come into sight. She traced the hand to it's owner, knowing who it was, and sighed.

"So, what's going to happen now?" she asked with a typhoon of emotion swirling in her voice and mind. Michiru's eyes were wide and blood-shot, and when she took a breath, it was shaky.  
"From what I've learnt, and her past records, it's going to be tough keeping her out of trouble," she said in an unsteady voice as Mio blinked, a little confused. Michiru saw the look and ran a hand through her own hair.

"What I'm trying to say is that if Mugi attacks any more people, I will by law have to sign for the final solution."  
"The final solution?" Mio asked, even more confused at what her mother was saying. Michiru blinked back what appeared to be tears as she tapped her pen on the paper.  
"After her past records and this one, she's on thin ice from being classified as "Too dangerous to control," and if that happens, Mugi will be…. Will be…."

"What will happen?" Mio asked, but Michiru only looked down at the table so that her hair covered her eyes.  
"Mum," Mio said sternly, but the woman only shook her head, silently crying. Mio was getting more agitated and frustrated by the site.  
"Mum! Spit it out! What will happened to Mugi?" Mio shouted, slamming her hands on the desk, causing her mother to jump up and squeak slightly. The younger grey eyes bored in to the older, bloodshot ones with desperation. Michiru blinked, knowing that Mio had to know the truth. She took a deep breath and balled her hands into fists as only one word escaped her lips.

"Lobotomized."

* * *

**Well, that about does it for this chapter. Please leave a review telling us what you think. Maybe you adored it or maybe despised it, both of us are open to criticism :)**

See you in the next chapter! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all**

Dom here with the next chapter. Sorry it's short, but right now we are all busy with assesments and our exams are next week so please bare with us, and stop asking for updates. I'm sorry but it's really rude to keep demanding for tem, and i know most of you don't but for the people that are being obnoxious (not mentioning any names,) please stop. However, thank you to everyone for the get well messages, I'm feeling a lot better now.

**I'm going to stop ranting and let you read on.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade **

* * *

**20.**

The car ride home was one of the most awkward situations Mio had ever been in. she was in the front passenger seat as her mother drove, both were sitting in silence and staring out the clear window of the Toyota with swirling thoughts in their heads.

_"Lobotomy? Mugi is _that _thin on ice?" _Mio kept thinking as Michiru blinked and stared ahead at the empty road. It was late at night, so the roads were clear from too much traffic.  
Mio stepped out of the car and shut the door, letting out a sigh. She was exhausted, and hadn't slept for nearly a day. It was so hard to believe that only a day ago she was with a "normal" Mugi, one that was lusting over her, and they even did it. An hour or so after that, Mugi slapped her and kicked her out of the house, and now she knew why, because Yui then kidnapped her in order to get Mugi and toy with her, and she was so close to snapping Mugi in the way she wanted to. Unfortunately, Mugi had snapped in the worse way possible and had wounded Yui so badly that the guitarist was now getting a blood transfusion.

"Mio, are you going to bed now?" Her mother's voice snapped her back to reality. Michiru was standing at the door with her hands clutching her purse. She to, looked exhausted; her eyes were baggy and her face was drained of it's color.

"Yes, I need to sleep," Mio said as her mother opened the door and let her daughter inside.  
Mio showered and changed into her pajamas, the warmth made her even more tired as she climbed into her bed and fell asleep at once.

(^.^)

The warm water from her bath combined with the herbal incense sunk into her creamy skin, making her more relaxed. Tsumugi rested her head against the pillow on the side of the bath and stared at the marble ceiling, the artwork was that in the style of ancient Japan. It had been painted by her great grandfather. The blonde smiled, the artwork was that of a stork drinking from a river, and it relaxed her. However, even with the bath, incense and artwork, they didn't get rid of the events that had happened mere hours ago.

Yui had taken Mio, one of the few things Tsumugi treasured and loved away from her, turned her classmates against her and nearly made her loose the little sanity she had left. The fact that Yui had gone out of her way to do all of that did indeed impress Tsumugi, but she was still shaky from the things Yui had said.

_"She's beating you up, Mugi chan! She's kicking you in the stomach now!"_

That made Tsumugi grimace and shuddered, so she sank into the bath, trying to get the thought out of her head. She let the steam rise around her and the water sink into her face. she closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she opened her eyes and pulled her had out of the water. Her hands was pruning slightly, so Tsumugi signed and stepped out of the bath. She stared at the wall for a minute, lost in thought, then put on her bathrobe and left the bathroom.  
_  
_She opened the door to the washroom and changed into her lavender summer nightie. Her sailor hat was hanging on the door as she folded away her bathrobe.

_"She punched and kicked at you like a rag doll! Rag doll Mugi chan!"_

Tsumugi narrowed her eyes and shook her head with a grimace, why was Yui's voice playing in her head?  
_"Rag Doll Mugi chan…" _Tsumugi thought as she brushed back her hair and stared at the ground with a frown. In order to try and distract herself, she walked over to the large mirror that was framed in gold, and washed her hands in the basin beneath. Her hair was wet, so she pulled out the hair dryer and plugged it into the wall. Lucky for her, she was able to dry her hair with a clear mind.

_"I wonder if Mio will be free tomorrow?" _She thought as she put away the dryer and started to brush her hair. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, and felt somewhat calm, until-_  
"I would've never thought that I'd live for the day when Mugi chan would beg me to stop! This is a dream come true!"_

SMASH!

Tsumugi had slammed her hand into the mirror, causing it to shatter into million pieces. The reflection of her beautiful self was shattered with the glass as her piercing scream of hatred and horror filled the bathroom. It was as if time slowed down as her hair whipped around her body. The glass flew everywhere in shards, some fell into the sink while some skimmed across the floor's surface. Glass got caught up in her hair and lightly skimmed across the surface of her skin as her eyes turned dark.

Throwing her hands onto the counter, Tsumugi breathed heavily and let her hair flop over her face. through the pants of her breathing, she giggled as her eyes went wide and blood started to ooze out of the thousands of tiny cuts on her arms and torso.

"T- Tsumugi Ojou Sama?"

A voice drew closer with pattering footsteps. The door to the room open, and there stood Tsumugi's personal maid, Michiko. She stood in the doorway in her classic French maid attire Her icy blue eyes widened with horror as she took in the scene of the Kotobuki heiress covered in cuts with the mirror's shattered remains scattered over the floor and in the sink.

"OH MY!" She screamed, placing her hands to her face as her small mouth dropped open. Tsumugi looked up at her with the sugar glint and a manic smile. She started to giggle in a sick manner that made Michiko freeze in shock. However, the glinting glass caused the maid to snap back to her senses. She walked forward and grabbed the blonde's right hand and gently pulled her over to the door.  
"Come, Tsumugi, you have to get cleaned up," she said, but the blonde planted her feet to the ground, still giggling. Michiko sighed, adjusted the blue bow at the back of her head and grabbed both of the girl's hands and put them behind her back.

"Come on now, you don't want those cuts to get infected, do you?" she said as the blonde stared at her and growled, eyes flashing. Michiko pouted, then firmly pulled/carried the psychopath out of the room. Once again, it was like wrestling a crocodile with Tsumugi's constant thrashing, kicking, spitting and screaming.

_"Better take her to her room," _she thought as she hauled Tsumugi up to her room.

(^.^)

"My god, what caused you to smash the mirror?" Michiko asked as she lightly dabbed disinfectant on the blonde's left arm. They were up in Tsumugi's room, and the maid had placed her mistress on her bed and was cleaning her cuts. Tsumugi didn't respond, she was staring out into space, not even the sting from the disinfectant was bothering her. Michiko sighed and put her cloth down, staring at the blonde with worried eyes.

"Do you want me to call Michiru?"  
Tsumugi looked at the maid through the corner of her eye and raised a thick eyebrow. Michiko knew that look, and fell quiet.

"You know, my sister can do a better job at this than me," she muttered under her breath as she started to clean Tsumugi's right arm. The blonde blinked slowly, then looked down at the maid again.  
"She probably can, but it's late at night."

"Fair enough," Michiko said through a sigh, trying to make small talk. Even though she was Tsumugi's closest maid, ever since her mistress had snapped, she didn't know how to talk to her anymore.  
"I've got some other maids to clean up the mirror mess, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Tsumugi nodded, still staring off into space with wide eyes. she crossed her legs as Michiko put down her cloth and picked up a towel to dry her arm. Once she was done, she picked up the cloth again and moved up towards the shoulders, however, Tsumugi shot her the sugar glint, telling her to back off. Michiko nodded, understanding, and set the cloth down once more. She sighed and sat next to Tsumugi on the bed. The two sat in silence for a while, one staring at the roof and the other at the ground. Until-  
"Can i ask you a question?" Tsumugi asked Michiko, who looked at her mistress and raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yes, go ahead."

The girl grabbed handfuls of her nightie and blinked slowly, then asked in a slightly shaky voice-  
"What do you do when someone you thought was your friend turns on you?"

This stunned Michiko like a deer in headlights. Her small mouth dropped open slightly as her eyes went wide. She thought it over, wondering...  
"Well, how close were you to this person?" she asked, a little nervous, because she had heard about Tsumugi's habit of lashing when expected. However, the blonde only narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her nightie.  
"We were friends for a year."

With that in minds, Michiko let her thoughts rip. Maybe if she helped out her mistress, she would be able to talk to her with more confidence.

"Well, if it wasn't a major betrayal, then don't bother about them. However, if it was, and you really don't want to be friends with them at all, the best option is to put them down slowly-"  
"Put them down slowly," Tsumugi whispered in thought. It sounded workable, and it was what she was trying to do from the start, but apparently the woman had plans of her own.

She smiled.

"T-Tsumugi?"Michiko stuttered, looking at the blonde with confusion and fear. However, the sugar glint was firmly in the girl's eyes as she let out a giggle. She turned to face Michiko and took her hand. The maid blushed slightly as Tsumugi gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you ever so much, Michiko. If you will excuse me," she said with a tiny wave of her hand. Michiko understood her order, stood up and walked to the door. As she bowed, a thought hit her.  
"You are welcome, Tsumugi, but what exactally are you planning to do? If i may ask."

Tsumugi supported her body with her hands behind her on the bed. She lifted her right hand up and put her first finger centimetres away from her lips. She slanted her eyes as a light blush adorned on her cheeks. She smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth, and said, in a sexually horrifying voice-

"To test how loyal a subject is to her princess."

* * *

**Criticism is welcome, and please let us know what you think **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

******Hello Everyone!**

**Violet here with the next chapter. It is a little short so i apologize, but our second week of exams are just around the corner and we are all still studying. I have a flute exam tomorrow for level 7 which i am desperately trying to perfect, and Dom has a double bass exam for level 7, too. They are very stressful and we have done nothing but practice for the past three days ^.^;**

******Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

******Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade  
**  


* * *

****

21.

Everyone got up late on Sunday. The madness had died down slightly as the sun rose over Tokyo, shining it's light onto the roofs of the houses in a lazy manner. The birds weren't chirping this morning, but simply sat in the trees and stared at the Akiyama household.

Mio was still asleep, and who could blame her. She had been awake ever since Saturday morning. Michiru let her daughter sleep, and gave her permission to have the day off school tomorrow, however, Mio declined, mumbling, "I need to keep an eye on Mugi."

Across town, Tsumugi was already awake. She was sitting at her glass desk wearing a white dress with her hair down and a pen scribbling away. She let her fringe fall over her face as she continued to write. After her talk with Michiko last night, she had a way to take down the woman, seeing as her other plan had a detoured.

_"Oh Yui, why did you have to snap?" _she thought as she underlined and important note and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She then pushed back her hair and continued to write.  
For a full hour, she wrote, pondered and wrote. She had no homework so she could devote her entire Sunday to this. After the incident of last night (even though it felt like a year ago,) she had learnt to put more planning into her feats. It wasn't that she hadn't planned 'the countdown' (the previous plan of 'you have _ days to live,) it was just that she needed something more solid.

After she finished writing, Tsumugi put her pen down and stretched. She had been working on this ever since 6 in the morning. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked down at her book and re-read her work. A deafening silence was ringing in her ears as she finished reading, her lips curled into a dangerous smirk as she close her notebook neatly and walked over to the keyboard. She played "The Swan Song," to soothe her thoughts.

(^.^)

Ritsu sat in her room upside down staring at the ceiling, throwing a drumstick up and catching it. She was bored and tired, fighting off her classmates from last night wore her out. She wouldn't be going to school for the week and her parents still weren't back, so no one could stop her. However, the thought that Yui had sent her fellow classmates after her still shocked her.

Yui. Sweet, innocent Yui, who had to have a daily intake of sugar, with barely enough brains to fill and eggcup and the attention span of a flea. How the _hell _could she have been able to get together everyone and kidnap Mio?  
_"How, and why did you do it, Yui? You wouldn't be in hospital right now if you hadn't done it. Hell, you could get your cake and strawberries if you didn't do it," _Ritsu thought as she flicked the stick up in the air once more. However, as she made to catch it, her phone rang.

The stick landed on her forehead and poked her in the eye. Groaning in pain, Ritsu rolled over her bed and picked up her phone. She took the stick off her head and twirled it in between her fingers.  
"What is it," she growled, annoyed about getting poked (it hurts, believe me.) she didn't care how she sounded, but when the voice spoke back to her over the phone, she froze, causing her drumstick to slip through her fingertips and fall to the ground with a 'clack' sound.

"My, Ritsu, you don't sound to happy. Something wrong?"

She jolted up and snapped her eyes open. Rubbing the back of her head, her breathing grew shallow slightly as she spluttered into the phone, trying to talk.  
"M-M-Mugi! I-I-I-I-"

"Do not worry, Ritsu, I'm not angry or anything like that," Tsumugi giggled, waving the reaction away like a puff of smoke. Ritsu started to sweat as she got a grip on the phone.  
"Anyway, what's up?" she said, finally wrapping her tongue around her words and lowered her hand from her head. There was silence for a bit, except for Tsumugi's light giggles. Ritsu stammered slightly as she tried to bring Tsumugi back to her senses.

"M-Mugi? What's up?" she asked again, and at once, Tsumugi stopped and spoke.  
"I need you to do me a favor, Ritsu."

The drummer froze. A favor? Didn't she just risk her ass last night for the blonde in order to get Mio back? Didn't she just fight half the class while she went off drinking tea with Yui? Sucking in a breath to calm her fiery mind, Ritsu cleared her throat.

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"You remember how last night Yui kidnapped Mio?" she asked, and Ritsu grunted her acknowledgment, not bothering to talk about that. Tsumugi chuckled before continuing.  
"Well, she was asked by Yamanaka to do so, and she twisted Yui's mind pretty badly."

"You serious, Mugi?" Ritsu asked in a skeptical voice as she raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall of her bedroom. Being a psychopath, Tsumugi was known to twist tales and lie at times, so she had to make sure that what she was saying to legit.

However, she did It in the wrong way. Tsumugi's voice darkened, and Ritsu could feel the dark aura coming through the phone. She shivered as Tsumugi started speaking.  
"Ritsu, this woman messed with Yui's mind. This is the woman who stained the walls of my memories black. How in your right mind could you think I would twist this story?" Tsumugi's dark, growling voice made Ritsu's heart pound hard against her ribcage in fear, she had never ever heard her talk like this.

"O-O-Okay, Mugi. I'm sorry, I'm just tired is all, what do you want me to do?"  
Tsumugi chuckled, reverting back to her "normal self," then continued speaking.

"Well, lucky for you, you don't have to do anything for a while, Ritsu. However, at 8pm tonight, two of the members from 'Deat Devil,' Jane and Della, will be at a club tonight in your area. I need you to get something off them for me. It will not be hard, but they have something that will contribute to getting rid of that woman, okay?"

Ritsu processed everything, then nodded. If it was going to help bring back the Mugi she's always known…  
"Sure thing, Mugi. What's the address?""It's a club called 'B.C Rich.' Heard of it?"  
"Sure have, some of my friends go there at times."  
"Excellent, then I will leave the rest up to you."  
"Don't worry about a thing, Mugi."  
"Of course I wont, good luck, Ritsu."  
"See ya, Mugi," Ritsu hung and flopped back on her bed, grinning at the ceiling with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Tsumugi closed her phone shut and leaned back in her chair. She placed her phone down on the glass table and picked up her tea and took a sip with the sugar glint in her eye. Placing the teacup down, she picked a white rose up from the vase on the table and put It against her lips. She inhaled the beautiful scent, closing her eyes as it filled her nostrils with joy and pleasure. She opened her eyes and slanted them slightly, flashing with evil.  
"Drummers will believe anything," she said in a low voice with a chuckled as she fluttered her eye lids, staring at the picture of 'Houkago Tea Time' on her desk.

(^.^)

At 7:30pm that night, Ritsu opened the garage door and grinned as she flicked the likes on. The room lit up as she walked over to an object with a grey tarp over it. Smiling with joy, she ripped off the tarp to reveal a Harley Davidson FXDFSE CVO in yellow. The bike was given to her by her grandfather, Haru Tainaka, who manufactured all of Japan's Harleys. The drummer smiled as she took out the keys and sat down in the seat.

"Oh yeah, I finally have an excuse to use you, Takashi," she chuckled, stroking the bike like a cat. She had named it 'Takashi,' and promised to only use him when the time was right. Still grinning, she switched the machine on and revved it up. Ritsu put her helmet on and opened the garage door, revving the engine even more.  
"Alright, come and get me, bitch!" she shouted, before roaring up the engine to full blast and zoomed out of her garage, leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**For those who are curious, i am performing Cafe con Leche by Nestor Torres, but i am rearranging it for a classical feel. Dom is doing Waltz No.7 in D minor by Domenico Dragonetti (guess why she chose it :D)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone!  
**

**Violet here with the latest chapter. I am ever so sorry that we have not updated in time, but we (myself and Dom) have been so busy with music that it is taking up most of our time :(**

For those who are curious, we are currently in Germany working with anoter bass/flute duet, and it is so much fun! I love Hamburg and the scenery is truly breathtaking. We have been working on something called 'Scarlet Ballet,' by a Japanese singer named May'n. We are transcribing it to Bass and Flute which is hard work.

**Enough nonsense from me, and please enjoy this chapter! (I wrote the first half an Dom wrote the second.)**

Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fan made. 

* * *

**22.**

The roar of the Harley Davidson's powerful engine echoed throughout the streets of Tokyo, as it's black wheels sizzled against the road. Exhaust flared out of the pipe like and angry stallion as Ritsu revved up the bike again with a grin on her face. It was the first time that she was able to take her bike out for a proper ride, even though the club she was asked to go for was only a 10-minute ride from her house. It didn't matter though, as long as she felt swift and free, it wouldn't bother her even if the place was next door to her.

_"Okay, waltz in, don't cause a fuss, ask for Jane or Della, then ask for that piece of paper," _Ritsu recalled in her head to make sure that she didn't forget. After that awkward conversation with Tsumugi, she couldn't afford to mess up. She didn't want to have the same fate as Azusa or Yui.  
As the wind blew against her jacket and her stallion motorbike raced across the vast roads, Ritsu thought silently as she turned a corner. She was _scared _of Tsumugi.

It had only just occurred to her that she was doing this out of _fear. _Fear of losing her sanity to a pianist. The thought made her shutter as she pulled up to a red light, her thoughts were still lingering on Tsumugi's past psychotic acts; Attacking men, using boys to break the school's power supply, torturing Yui and cutting Azusa, all things that the Tsumugi she knew a year ago would never dare to even imagine.

Ritsu turned a corner and skidded to a halt with her foot on the road, stopping directly in front of a small building with a black guitar sticking out of the roof. The pulsing neon signs were rusting and covered in dirt and the door had paint chips and an eyehole. Ritsu took off her helmet, and the smell of smoke and alcohol was stuck in her nostrils, causing her to make a face. It was mainly the smell of smoke, alcohol she didn't mind.

Parking Takashi, the drummer slung her helmet under her arm and stuck a hand in her jeans pocket lazily. She took off her head band and put it inside her backpack, then slung it on her shoulder lazily, letting her long bangs cover her face. She looked like a real punk.

Walking up to the door, she rapped three times on it, getting a bit of dust on her knuckles. The wind picked up slightly, sending a chill through her body. Shivering slightly, she braced herself as the eye socket slid open to reveal a pair of murky yellow eyes staring down at her. They narrowed as Ritsu gulped, a little jittery.  
"What do you want," murky eyes snarled as they bored into the gold. Ritsu gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

"I want to speak with Jane or Della," she said in a sharp voice, letting her fringe sweep over her eyes. If it could intimidate the figure, then she was have more of a chance to get what Mugi wanted. The murky eyes widened, then clammed the socket shut. Ritsu blinked, confused. Maybe she wasn't allow in. she waited for another few seconds, then turned on her heel, planning to make her way back to Takashi and head home. However, the thought of explaining to Mugi that she didn't get what she wanted, and the possible price, hung over her like a dead cloud. She shuddered at the thought of what Mugi might do to her, causing her to inhale a shaky breath, only to inhale air full of fear.

Frozen in the thought, the door opened with a creak. Ritsu spun around and looked at the figure standing there. It was a woman who had long, dark brown hair and the same murky yellow eyes. She wore a ripped purpletank top with ripped jeans and chains. Her arms were covered in tattoos and the inside of her chest read 'DEATH DEVIL.'

"Jane," Ritsu whispered, taking the sight of the metal drummer. She had met this woman once before, when they performed at a wedding. She had the typical drummer personality, upbeat and ambitious, however, she did have a bad mouth and would often fight with Yamanaka. Despite all of that, she was a talented cheery woman, back then….

"Ritsu Tainaka," she muttered in a raspy voice. There was a cigarette dangling out of her mouth as she stared at the young drummer. Ritsu nodded, then stepped forward and bowed slightly. Jane let out a bark of laughter and spat on the ground. Ritsu snapped up and blinked in shock, Jane was known to be a tad unusual, but now she was just vulgar.

"Come on in, I'll lead you to Della. It's not good to be out at this time of night," she said in that same raspy tone as she stepped back inside the building. Ritsu followed, cautious about the woman she once knew.

(^.^)

'B.C Rich' was more of a run down bar than a club. Inside there was a tiny stage with a beaten up drum kit and a broken electric bass with shattered lights and blown amplifiers. On the ground in front were broken chairs and tables with wires and empty bottles strew the entire place. The bar was covered in bottles of liquor and cigarette packets everywhere. The neon lights were nearly dead while the other lights on the ceiling were flickering, causing Ritsu to squint. There was only ten people in the place, a female bar tender, three businessmen sitting in the corner smoking and talking, two women (clearly prostitutes) trying to get the men in the corner to notice them, and other people scattered throughout the bar.

"Business must be quiet, then," Ritsu muttered as they walked through the bar, taking in the surroundings. Jane scoffed as she lead the young drummer behind the bar.

"This is what it's always like on Sundays," she muttered as she pulled down a bottle f vodka. It was really a lever that opened a door next to Ritsu. Jane pushed Ritsu into the doorway harshly, and then shouted at something happening with the prostitutes.

Ritsu felt her way through the pitch-black tunnel like a bat in sunlight. Desperately trying to figure out where she was and where was the nearest exit. Ritsu let her feet shuffle and edge down the narrow dark hallway. She held her hands out in front of her, feeling for something, anything but air. However, her fingertips caught something smooth and cold. It was a doorknob. With her heart lifting up and pounding, she closed her fingers around the doorknob and twisted it. The 'click' made her gasp in hope as she pulled the door open, and the lights blinded her for a split second.

(^.^)

As her eyes adjusted, she was in a dimly lit office, it was smaller than the bar she was previously in, and heaps quieter. There was a desk with two chairs in front, a bookshelf with pictures of people, three bass guitars in the corner and a leather couch on the side. However, what caught her attention was the grizzly bear head mounted on the wall. Ritsu gulped at the sight of it, terrified. A black door on the side opened, and a tall, more elegant woman walked into the room. She had long dusty brown hair that fell over her face and blue eyes that were deep and darker than Mugi's. the woman was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black vest and dark pants, that were laced in chains and leather belts. Her left arm had 'DEATH DEVIL' tattooed, as well as vampire bites tattooed into her neck. It was Della, and Ritsu had met her once again at the wedding. Back then she was a woman of few words. Silent, thoughtful and had somewhat of a dark aura around her, however, once talking to her, she was actually a very caring and intelligent person. (Who does that sound like?^^)

"Della," Ritsu whispered as the woman put her hand in her pocket and stared at the young drummer. Her eyes peered through her long and unkempt fringe, and only one word escaped her thin lips.

"Miss Ritsu," The bassist gestured towards one of the chairs in front of the desk, and both musicians sat down, Ritsu in the smaller one and Della behind the desk in a large leather chair. She crossed her legs and blinked at the drummer.

"It has been quite some time, Ritsu," she said in her smooth, dark voice that sent an uneasy feeling through Ritsu's body.  
"Y-yeah, it has," she muttered, clenching her jeans in fear. Della had an aura around her that made her extremely uncomfortable. The bassist leaned back in the chair and lit up a cigarette, placing it in a long cigarette holder. (For those confused, think of the one Audrey Hepburn has in Breakfast at Tiffany's.)  
"So, what brings you all the way out here to this piece of shit?" Della asked as she took a drag. Ritsu spoke as she exhaled away from the girl's face, respecting her space.

"W-well, Mugi asked me to get the address of a place from you," she said in a small voice. The woman stared down at her from a puff of smoke and raised her eyebrows, that were the same shape as Mio's.  
"An address? For what? Couldn't she just look it up on google or something?"  
Della's words made Ritsu feel like an idiot. Mugi really could've looked up the location on google maps, so why did she send Ritsu? The drummer knew that it was to late to turn back now, so she cleared her throat and stared at the woman opposite her.

"Well, whatever she does has some sort of meaning, so I guess she's trying to say something by me coming to get this thing."  
"Saying something? like what?" Della asked as she took a long drag and blew it out of her nose while speaking.  
"I think you are afraid of her. Doing this out of fear," the bassist said in a smooth voice as she leaned back into her chair, the blue eyes locked into the gold, analysing the young drummer. Ritsu gulped as is hit her, she really _was _doing this out of fear.

"Does it really matter why I'm doing this? I just need the address," Ritsu snapped slightly, causing Della to smirk, knowing that the girl was clouded and consumed in fear. She closed her eyes and sank into the back of the chair.  
"Very well, Ritsu, what address do you want?"

The drummer took a deep breath, and clenched at her jeans with sweating fists. She narrowed her gold eyes and focused her gaze on a mark on the table.  
"I need the address to Norimi's."

The rest happened so fast. Della stood up with a knife and stuck it against her throat, but Ritsu had pulled out her machine pistol and cocked it against her head. Up close, Della's eyes were a light with a flaming rage, and smoke was coming out of her nose, looking like an angry mare. Ritsu held her gaze and gun steady, she didn't know Della as well as others, so she had to be careful.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" the drummer said in a shaky yet cool voice, breathing a little heavier than normal. Della's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared, ready to charge.

Ritsu locked her gaze, surprised that Della had even attack her. She was shocked by it, but kept her gun and hand steady, just in case the woman would make a sneak attack.

"W-well, all I need is the address, it has nothing to do with you," Ritsu said the same shaky voice, sweat beads dripping down her long fringe and dropping off like droplets on a leaf. Della's eyes flashed, just as the door opened and a huge figure bounded into the room, tackling Ritsu to the ground.  
It was Jane.

"All four of us established this club when Death Devil was popular, then the two made a deal with the French Mafia, who gave them the money to start this shithouse, and they never payed their debts. Norimi became the alpha and told Sawako to get the money. She's a manipulative whorebag that poisoned her mind, she made her think that the debt was all hers to pay."

Ritsu soaked in the story as she managed to get her legs free from the metal drummer. She narrowed her golden eyes and kicked Jane hard in the chest, forcing her off. Ritsu leapt to her feet and pointed the gun directly between her murky eyes, that were wide in shock and fear.  
"Everyone needs to calm the fuck down!" She snapped, glaring at the musicians with fierce eyes. Della had her hands on the desk with the knife clenched firmly in her left while Jane lay on the floor, terrified of the machine pistol that held her ticket to hell.

"Look, I don't care about your past, or your failures in life. I'm only at this shitdump for the address to the shittier dump. All you have to do is give me it and I'll leave you to rot in this hole, got it?" Ritsu's words were demanding and pierced at the women.

Both of them looked down at their tattoos of Deah devil, Della's on her left forearm and Jane's on her chest, then looked at each other. Della nodded, then picked up her cigarette holder from the ground and placed it elegantly in her mouth. With her hands in her pockets, she sat on the desk and glared at the young drummer, amazed at her strength.

"The name of the place is 'Maddy Candy.' It's located in downtown Tokyo on the third street. To get In, you must have a pass." With those words, Della dug her heal into the desk with such force that the cupboard on the side actually toppled over and nearly landed on her, but she stopped it with her hands. Amazed, Ritsu watched as the woman pulled the glass doors open and reached into the very back, pulling out a credit card like object. She held it like a dead animal as she pushed the cubboard back with such force that it landed in the exact same spot as before. Della threw the object at Ritsu, who caught it and threaded her finger through it's smooth surface.

It was a membership card (a lot like Mio's fanclub cards,) with the number 003 on it. There was a picture of a female skull with a Gibson flying v and a black guitar. The words 'Maddy Candy' were on the top in a faded red colour and the card was so dusty that Della's and Ritsu's fingerprints showed on it. Ritsu pocketed it and picked up her bag and jacket, keeping her gun pointed as she backed slowly out of the room.  
"Thanks," she said, then left the room, made her way through the black passage and out of the bar.

Jane stood up and dusted herself down, placing the cigarette back in her mouth and staring at Della.  
"What do we do now?" she asked, but Della slapped her across the face and took her phone out of her pocket. She dialled a number and placed it against her ear, eyes flashing with evil and knowledge.

"What the fuck do you want?" a voice from the other end of the phone. Della smirked as her eyes narrowed.  
"You better watch out, there's a psycho coming…"

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading, and please feel free to let us know what you thought and any suggestions :D**

(Oh, and for those who are curious, Dom is sleeping as she didn't get back from a bass work shop until midnight, so I told her to rest up as we are meeting with another duo tomorrow ^^) 

**See you in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour!**

Violet here, and once again, I am ever so sorry about being late. It is just not acceptable, however, with the amount of schoolwork and music work we have it is so overwhelming and we almost forgot about this story! Luckily Erin reminded Dom about it and we got to work.

Dom: This is the new chapter, the next one will be much more exciting, i can assure you.

**We disclaim this and do not own anything. This is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**23.**

"You did? Thank you ever so much, Ritsu," Tsumugi's voice weaved it's way through Ritsu's ears as she recounted that night's events. The drummer was sitting on her bed, twirling a drumstick in her hand with her phone in the other. She grinned slightly as she stared at the gun on her desk.

"No problem, Mugi, but what exactally are you planning to do with this?" Ritsu asked in a careful voice, she didn't want Mugi to snap at her again. There was silence on the other end of the line, until Ritsu spoke again in an uneasy tone.

"S-Sorry, did I offend you in anyway?"  
"No, you did not, I was just thinking about something else," Tsumugi responded in a dreamy voice. Ritsu rolled her eyes as the blond started speaking.  
"That card is yours to keep. I will let you know when I need you again, good night, Ritsu," after that, Tsumugi hung up, leaving Ritsu to stare into the phone like a stunned mullet.

_"Keep the card? What the hell am I going to do with it?"_

(^0^)

The morning was quiet for Mio. She woke up, ate breakfast and worked on some songs, even though the group hadn't practised for some time. As she sat at her computer, staring at the composition she had just done, until a gentle, muffled tweet came from the left of her desk. Looking up, she saw a beautiful bird chirping at her, the melody passing through the locked window. Mio smiled, then reached over and opened the window, allowing the fresh air and melody to enter the room. She smiled, then looked back at the composition, and rearranged the bass line to the melody from the bird.

"That's much better," she said in a soft voice, reading over the notes. They blended with Tsumugi's piano part, and her heart sank at the thought of Tsumugi.

She hadn't heard from her in a while, and she was getting worried that she was up to something. She also hadn't heard from Ritsu or Yui. However, she did get news from her mother that Azusa would be out of the hospital in two days, so she was relieved about that.

_"At least she's safe,"_ Mio thought as she got back to work on the composition. However, there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Mio said, knowing who it was anyway. The door opened, and in walked Mio's father, Omezo. He was a tall, strong built man with short black hair and goatee with metallic grey eyes and a tattoo on his left arm of a dragon. He smiled at his daughter, walking over to her as Mio stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"Morning," she said, returning the smile. Omezo looked at the window, and noticed the little bird, who had gone quiet when he walked in, but stayed in the same spot.

"I just got a call from mum, she had to go in early for a particular reason."  
That caught Mio's attention. She perked up and blinked at the words, hands resting on her jeans. Omezo put his hands in his own jeans pockets and continued talking.

"It's about Yui."  
Mio jolted out of the chair with anticipation. She was no where near as tall as her father, but she looked into his grey eyes with emergency.  
"What is it? Is she okay? Will she need to be in there for longer? Is she getting better?"

Omezo took his left hand out of his pocket and placed his palm against Mio's forehead. It was a method he used to tell her to calm down. Mio immediately fell quiet as her father sighed.

"She'll live, but she's anaemic, so she can't leave the hospital just yet."  
Mio sighed in relief, more good news about her friends. Omezo looked down at his daughter with sad eyes, then gave her another hug.

"Mind you, she will be in there for some time until she gets enough strength to get back on her feet," he said, looking at the top of his daughter's head. Mio stepped back from her father and pushed the raven hair behind her ear and looked up.

"Thanks for the news," she said in a soft voice. Omezo smiled, kissed her forehead and left the room.

The day rolled on, and Mio found herself to be doing things that she normally didn't do. For starters, after her father left, she spent half an hour rearranging her room. At lunch, she spent more time playing with her food than eating it. The most bizarre was at 2pm, when she sat on her bed picking at her fingernails.

_"Woah, I need to get out before I do anything else obscure," _Mio thought, sitting up and looking down at her fingers. She had picked most of the sides off, and she squeaked in fright. She put bandaids on and rubbed her temples. She had nothing else to do, and she didn't want to call Tsumugi just yet, she would wait a little bit.  
_"Maybe I should call Ritsu, we haven't hung out in a while," _She thought to herself, looking at the paper on her desk. The school holidays were upon them now, so there was no school to hold her back, only holiday work, but she had already completed it. Looking at the clock, it was 6:30pm. Thinking about her stomach for the first time, she stood up and got ready to go downstairs. However, as she walked to the door, her phone rang. She recognised the ringtone, and practically dived onto her desk to answer the jingle.

"Hello?" she said in a lively voice, even though she already knew who was on the other end.  
"Mio? Hey, it's Ritsu," came the drummer's voice through the line. Mio sat back down in her chair and smiled. Ritsu right now was the most "normal" person she knew at the moment. Gripping the phone, she started to speak.

"H-hey Ritsu, how have you been?"  
"I'm tired, groggy and not keen for anything," The drummer responded in a flat voice that made Mio sigh. She's was happy to hear Ritsu's voice, but she wasn't keen on listening to her problems.

"So what does that have to do with me?" she asked in a bitter voice, getting annoyed at her old friend's tone. There was silence for a bit, until Ritsu's voice came into earshot, however, it was different than before.

"I need you to come with tonight."  
The voice sounded almost worried, and not whiny or annoying like Ritsu's normal way of asking Mio to hang out with her. Mio sat back in her chair and looked out the window and raised her eyebrow.

"For what?" she asked in a sceptical voice. Ritsu responded after a few seconds.  
"Mugi asked me to get the address of Norimi's place. She owns a club like thing called "Maddy Candy." I got a message from her just now for me to go there and I need to bring you along."

Mio froze as Ritsu finished talking. Why would her girlfriend ask Ritsu to do something like that? And she needed to go with her to this place?  
"Out of all the batshit crazy things she's done, this is by far the craziest, I reckon," Ritsu said as Mio was still lost in thought. She was aloud to go out, but she didn't even know if this place was safe. It was Norimi, after all. Sawako's old band member, Norimi was known for having a tough presence, and the images of this club were bikers with studs and cigarettes beating the ever loving crap out of innocent girls and not so innocent prostitutes.

"Do I really have to go with you?" she asked, wincing slightly at the thought of going to such a place. Ritsu spoke through the phone, trying to provide something.  
"Well, Mugi did ask you to come, and who knows what she might be doing there?"

That thought froze Mio. An image came up of her insane blonde being surrounded by thugs and getting beaten up. Tears in her eyes and fear written on her face.  
The image caused Mio to hold the phone up to her ear and take a deep breath.

"What time do I meet you?"

* * *

**There we go, please rate and review. Tell us if you love it or hate it, we don't mind, but we need reviews please :D**

See you in the next chapter! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi all**

**Dom here with the new chapter. This one has more stuff in it and the next one will be more climatic. I'll explain everything at the end, so read on.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**24.**

The evening was cold and wet, with rain pattering down on the streets of Tokyo. The roads were glistening with water as a lamppost light flickered. No one was out on the streets, and it was practically silent without the rain. This area of Tokyo was feared by most, and tourist would stumble upon the area and end up getting mugged, raped or murdered.

The "click" of a pair of knee high leather boots sounded it's way through the street, echoing of the wet walls and splashing through puddles like a bulldozer. The boots dominated the sidewalk, causing gravel to scurry and hide in fear. The boots clicked along the pavement, leading their master the right way. The figure wore a black trench coat with the black boots and a black beret that was pushed back. Mio shuddered at the cold, and her breath could be seen in the evening air, and it made her stuff her hands deeper into her coat pockets, even though she was wearing black leather gloves.

_"Hurry up, Ritsu, it's freaking freezing," _Mio thought bitterly as she continued to walk down the pavement. The drummer had agreed to meet the bassist at the verge of west Tokyo, and it had been fifteen minutes past the time they had agreed on, and Mio was getting worried, about her old friend _and _Tsumugi.

She knew that Tsumugi was very capable and intelligent, but she was starting to think that Tsumugi might not be able to handle this club. It would be fine with people roughly around her own age, but the thought of the people in this club made her shudder.

_"Please, Mugi," _she thought, closing her eyes and hoping, just as a revving motorbike skidded to a halt in front of her.

It was without a doubt Ritsu. She didn't have her helmet on, but instead wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt and gold bowtie underneath with a black skirt and stockings. She had a black vest on and her hair was tied back into a small, sleek ponytail, letting her bangs hang freely. Mio couldn't help but smile at what Ritsu was wearing.

"Smart," she said, climbing onto he back of the motorbike and gripping the seat. Ritsu grinned as she revved up the engine.  
"I ain't no punk tonight," she said, then wheeled the bike around and sped down the wet road with a roar from the engine.

(^0^)

"Maddy Candy" was certainly in better shape than "B.C Rich." For starters, it's neon lights of the female skull and guitars worked perfectly and it didn't stink of cigarettes or alcohol. Ritsu parked the motorbike under shelter and stepped off it, flicking her hair back and looking at the club. There were stairs that lead down to what must be the entrance, because there were red and yellow lights flashing underneath. Mio got off the motorbike and adjusted her gloves. The pathway was still wet as their shoes kicked the puddles aside like dirt on the street. Ritsu pulled out a red card as they walked down the stairs, and both of them felt the hot, sickening poison of the club's aura, that matched Norimi and Yamanaka perfectly.

"Even walking down the fucking stairs is making me sick," Ritsu muttered as she gripped the card so tightly that Mio thought it was going to snap in half. There were two guards in 'Metallica' Shirts with business jackets standing beside a dark red/gold door with black handles. One guard, who had a black crew cut, stepped in front of the door and sneered down at the teenage musicians.

"A bit young for a place like this, eh?" he snarled, puffing out his chest in order to be an alpha, but Ritsu only shoved the card in his face without even looking at him.

"I'm a _friend _of these bitches," Ritsu said, and it was like chewing poison ivy with soap as she said the words. Mio knew how hard it was to say that, but she kept her vomit inside her mouth as the guard examined the pass, and then opened the door, allowing Ritsu to enter. Mio followed, but the other guard, a dreadlocked man with multiple piercing, stood in front of the bassist and sneered down at her. Mio tried her best to hide the fear, but Ritsu's voice cut through the air like a sword.  
"She's with me," she said in a harsh voice that made the dreadlocked man look at the other guard, who shrugged and shoved him aside.

"Let her in," he said as Mio huffed, trying to make herself look unfazed, then strutted into the doors behind Ritsu. The men snapped the doors behind them shut.

(^0^)

It was quite warm inside, with the smell of smoke thick in the air and the heaters and fireplaces blaring, so Mio and Ritsu took off their jackets. Underneath her coat, Mio had on a steampunk attire. The club was a lot cleaner and more lively then 'B.C Rich,' but it still made the girls sick to their stomachs. Heavy metal was blasting as skanky women served men drinks. Two bars were on either side where men made extremely alcoholic drinks. Each table had men and women talking or headbanging to the horrible music. However, they were all placing money on their tables and the skanky women were not picking it up.

"What's the money for?" Ritsu asked (shouted) over the loud music to Mio, who shrugged and eyed the money.

"I don't know" she said (shouted) back. They looked for a table away from the speakers and bar (much to Ritsu's distaste.) There was an upper level that was quieter and overlooked the stage, so the two sat up there.

"At least we're out of eye and earshot of most people," Mio said, not shouting as they sat down. A skanky woman walked up and asked if they wanted a drink. She wore a studded black bra and ripped jeans with her short brown hair pushed back, to reveal pierced eyebrows.  
"One lemonade."  
"Vodka shot."

Mio raised an eyebrow at her friend, who shrugged as the woman walked away. They stared down at the stage, and noticed that it had a drum kit and guitar, but the stage extended forward like a catwalk in three different directions. On the ends of each catwalk were poles and stairs with strange items scattered everywhere. Tea cups, pearl necklaces, glittering high heels, cocktail glasses and jewels.

"What do you think that crap is for?" Ritsu asked as the skanky woman walked back up with their drinks. Mio took her glass and sipped it, trying to think what it could be used for.

"I don't know, enrichment maybe?" she said as Ritsu to a shot of vodka and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Enrichment? Really? They aren't zoo animals."

"Who knows? You asked," Mio retorted, taking another sip, but it didn't tasted like lemonade. The taste was bitter and stung in her throat, causing her to cough slightly. Ritsu poured another shot and took it, just as a voice over made both girls jump.

"Blondies and Metalmen," the voice over said, and both girls felt trickles of rage surge through their bodies. They knew that voice, and it was coming from the stage. A woman walked out wearing a ripped black suit and accented makeup. Her sandy blonde hair was ruffled and stuck up at the back and her dark eyes were wide with hunger.

It was Norimi. Mio and Ritsu were both shocked and angered that she was walking over a stage with such attitude. Everything about her made them cringe with hot, sickening hate. The way she held the microphone, her stance, the tattoo on her neck that read 'DEATH DEVIL,' right to her very fingernails, that were painted scarlet.

"We've got a show in store for you. I see a lot of new faces out there, and some familiar ones, so I'm not going to yammer on to long," she said, and the music reduced to half the volume. She said everything with a smirk that made Ritsu was to dive off the balcony and rip the guitarist limb from limb.  
"I want you all to sit back enjoy the service, and the, he he he the scenery," Norimi chuckled, and that made Ritsu stand up in rage and Mio to grab her friend by the collar and shove her back down in her seat.

"Not now, we can't get kicked out," she hissed the drummer's ear, who only groaned and pushed her hair back with a shaking hand. Mio could feel the hatred surging off her friend like hot wax.

"Most importantly, I want you all to enjoy the show. I'll see y'all a little later. Hit it!" she said, clicking her fingers and walking off the stage, just as a *jazz song started to play.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone onto the back of the stage, which was a curtain, because it rose up to reveal a grand piano. There was a figure sitting on top, and once the spotlight brightened, the figure came into view. Mio's jaw dropped.

It was Tsumugi.

However, she was wearing a black blazer with a black vest and white corset underneath with no pants, just an _extremely _short white skirt. On her head was a black hat with a white bow and she was twirling a glistening cane in her left hand. On her feet were sparkling heels that glittered in the lights. The blonde crossed her legs and started to play along to the jazz song on the piano with her fingertips. Mio's heart raced, her girlfriend looked stunning, but the fact that she was in a club like this one made no sense.

"The fuck?" Ritsu said, blinking as she looked down at her friend, who was playing flawlessly. Mio shrugged, but kept her eyes focused on Tsumugi.  
"Let's hope she knows what she's doing, it's not like her to come to a place like this," Mio said as the tune slowed, until Tsumugi stopped playing completely. She tapped her foot lightly four times, then-

BAM!

The stage lit up with shimmering sparkles and a huge fanfare from the music. Tsumugi got up onto the piano and started to sing. Her voice was flawless as she twirled the can and danced, heels clacking, until the men in the audience started to cheer for her.

"Why the fuck is she doing Jazz in a metal club?" Ritsu yelled over the top of the loud brass and drums. Mio felt the colour drain from her face and her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. Tsumugi moves were getting her excited as she danced along the stage, twirling the cane and doing more erotic dance moves.

"I don't know, but I can guess what's coming next," she yelled back, and, yes, Tsumugi jumped off the piano, threw back her hair and started to dance down the catwalk in a sexual way. The men went wild and started to throw money onto the stage, as the music grew louder with applause. Tsumugi continued to sing as she rubbed her perfect body up and down the pole, flicking her heels with each crash of the cymbal and whipping her hair around. Mugi back-flipped off the stage and into a man's lap, giving him a seductive look through her eyelashes. She wrapped herself around his body, and Mio gasped.

_"She's going to stab him?" _she thought in horror as Ritsu peered over the bar to see what was happening. Mio froze in shock, waiting for the blood to splatter and screams to break out, but Tsumugi only twisted herself to get out of the jacket, then got back onto the pole and twirled around on it smoothly. Mio sighed with relief as Tsumugi turned herself upside down and started to grab money with her teeth. Tsumugi kicked the objects on the stage into the crowd and danced over to the other poles and worked her magic on more customers.

"She's not bad," Ritsu said with a hiccup, causing to Mio to look at her, then she sighed, Ritsu was halfway through the vodka bottle. Mio took the bottle away from her with a shaky hand and took a swig herself. She was in shock at what her girlfriend was doing, and how well she did it.

_"Just what the fuck are you trying to do?" _Mio thought as she took another swig of the vodka, then smashed it on the ground, so that neither she or Ritsu could drink anymore. The men started to place money in Tsumugi's shoes, hands and even a few in her skirt. However, Tsumugi took her skirt off and flung it into the crowd.

_"That must be one lucky guy," _Mio thought, wondering who caught it. Tsumugi went upside down on a pole and twirled around for a bit, then climbed up the pole until she was directly in front of Mio. The two locked eyes, blue full of lust and grey full of worry. Ritsu tapped her foot to the beat as Mio froze in fear once again. Tsumugi winked, then dropped down the pole, causing everyone to gasp in horror, but on the final note of the routine, Tsumugi managed to stop herself centimetres before she hit the ground.

The crowd erupted into applause as Tsumugi fixed herself the right way up and smiled at them. Mio and Ritsu both applauded her as they stared in shock and confusion.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ritsu slurred, looking at Mio with unfocused eyes and hiccupping. Mio felt wonderful feelings stir up in her stomach. She had no idea Tsumugi could do those things on a pole. She knew what she was getting her to do the next time she was over at her place.

"I-I Have no clue, b-but damn her body can move," she stuttered, staring down at her girlfriend with a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

**Okay, the song Tsumugi was dancing to is "I Am A Good Girl" by Christina Aguilera (which i do NOT own) from the film 'Burlesque.' Good movie. WATCH IT. **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour!**

**50 reviews? Wow! You guys are really awesome! We love to get reviews, it's keeps us motivated to keep writing and striving for excellency!**

**Dom: This is the new chapter, and we might take a little long to update after this one, like I've said before, we are very busy with schoolwork and such, so please keep supporting and we will write heaps more and pack more details into the upcoming chapters :D**

Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade 

* * *

**25.**

"_Perfect," _Tsumugi thought, bowing and taking off her hat as she closed her eyes, thinking about the next stage in her plan.

_"Now, off to have some fun," _she thought, then stood up, flicking back her hair and turned on her heel, walking off the stage and into the flanks. The other whores just stared at her, mainly fear, because the sugar glint was firmly in place and a small, dangerous smile was playing around her lips.

_"I'm glad Mio was able to make it, and Ritsu, too. I really do owe for giving me the address to this hideous rut," _she thought as she put on a knee length black skirt and twirled the cane around her fingers as she walked down the corridor, avoiding the other people's eyes. She hadn't asked Ritsu to find the address to work at this rut hut permanently, she had come here for a much _sweeter _reason.

"Good show out there, love," a skanky woman said, nudging Tsumugi's shoulder with her own. The blonde stopped in her tracks and looked down as the woman sniggered, and continued to walk down the corridor. In one swift movement, Tsumugi had turned around and pounced on the woman, holding her up against the wall. The woman's eyes went wide in fear as Tsumugi stared at her with the sugar glint firmly in place and a deadly smile. She then held up two fingers and, with a giggle, slashed the woman's exposed stomach.

"Why thank you," she said in her sickly sweet voice, smiling courteously as she stepped away from the woman, who slumped to the floor while clutching her bleeding stomach. She took off the woman's black skirt and slipped it onto her own body. When finished, Tsumugi continued to walk down the corridor with her hands behind her back and humming the tune she had danced to.

(^0^)

Tsumugi came to the front of a door with a broken guitar on the front and a black star with red paint splattered, to make it look blood stained. She knew she had the right door, because the rough voice inside belonged to the person she wanted the most right now.  
"I'm teling ya, she's a real show stopper!"

The blonde placed her back to the wall and listened in with eager ears. the voice grew louder and more lively as it continued to speak.  
"That jazz number was impressive, even though I ain't a jazz fan. All the guys were like dogs, the way she strutted on that stage. I'm telling ya, she ain't no freak o' nature, so I ain't got no idea whatcha goin' on about, kay?"

_"Ah, on the phone," _Tsumugi thought, because there was a pause, then a laugh from the room. She needed the phone conversation to hurry up so she could get to work.

"I think I'm gonna keep her, ya know, she's good for the males," that made Tsumugi raise her eyebrows and smirk. By the time she would be finished with her, she was sure as hell _not _going to keep working at this craphouse.

_"Keep dreaming, Miss Kawaguchi," _she thought, the smirk turning into a dangerous smile. However, Norimi's voice was now shouting into the phone.

"Shut up! Ya fuckhead! There ain't nothing wrong with her, she didn't go fucknuts on anyway and she performed like a motherfucking angel! I think y'all are just jealous because my club it fucking better than that shithole the two of you still work at. I get real customer wih the dough to make me over the fucking moon, and I've got this new bitch on my side to keep the greens reeling in, so shut ya mouths, you fucking bitches, and get back to running the fuckdump that ya both are failin' at keeping on it's own two feet!" There was a slam and a shout of anger, then silence. Tsumugi smiled and placed her hands together with glee.

_"Best to enter now," _she thought, then turned to the front of the door, and knocked three times.

"What the fuck do you want," Norimi's drained voice called through the door, that Tsumugi opened gently, then stood in the doorway with her hands behind her back.

The room had red and black drapes, broken guitars, smashed bottles of jack daniels, ripped posters and a broken desk with two chairs. Norimi was sitting at the desk with her head in her hands and two bottles of jack daniels next to her. She was muttering swear words into her hands.

"My, rough night?" Tsumugi asked in a gentle tone that made Norimi's head snap up. Her eyes were read and swollen and her hair was matted with her makeup smudged across her face. She gave Tsumugi a smile and slapped the chair in front of her desk.

"Have a seat, love," she said, but Tsumugi didn't sit down, but leaned on the side with a smile. As if she was sitting in _that _chair. Norimi took a bottle of alcohol and shook it as she spoke.

"Ya know, you killed them out there tonight. You have a way with men that makes us jealous," she said as she took a long swig from the bottle and slammed it back down on the table. Tsumugi kept the smile on her face, but widened her eyes as Norimi started to speak again, hiccupping.

"Ya know, I'm surprised you came down here. I thought you had shitbuckets of cash, right?"  
Tsumugi's lip curled as she stared at the bottles of alcohol, then back at the drunken mess.

"I do, but I need _enrichment _in my life," she said, putting an overdose of sweetness into the word that made Norimi laugh and put her feet up on the table with a loud 'thunk' from her dirty boots. Tsumugi's lip stayed curled as she eyed the boots with a locked gaze.

"Enrichment? You must be a lost Alice or something."

"Bored, to be precise," Tsumugi said as she paced around the chair and desk, accentuating her legs like a proud horse, tossing back her hair and looking into the swollen black eyes, that were out of focus as Norimi chuckled with a harsh tone.

"Then you must've been pretty fucking bored to come to my humble abode."

"Ah, but I chose to come to this _rut_," Tsumugi said in a clear, cold voice that made Norimi shiver slightly. Tsumugi articulated her body to sit on the desk with her chest out and fingers extended, threading through Norimi's disgusting hair.

"Ya know, out of all the bitches that work here, I think I like you the best, um... what's your name?"  
Tsumugi mentally sweat dropped, but kept her gave and thoughts on what she needed to do. Leaning on the desk, she wrapped her hand around Norimi's neck, and saw the ugly tattoo of the words 'DEATH DEVIL' that wrapped around her neck. Norimi hiccupped as she let the blonde caress her neck.

"My name is not important, but you will be screaming it later," she said in the same cold voice as Norimi chuckled. Tsumugi could feel the muscles in her neck rise up and down with each movement.

"This tat is pretty important to me, I got it with my old band. We did this club together, and I decided to let old Yama get the money for me. She chose this rich bitch who had more money that you could poke a fucking stick at, so she got the better of her, and now we both run this place with our heads up with bitches and bottles of jack, we have the time of out lives every night!"

Norimi stared to laugh, and Tsumugi sat back and let the hair fall over her face to hide her eyes. Norimi stopped laughing, and looked up at the blonde through her blurry haze.

"My, this woman seems loyal to you," she responded in a voice full of icy thorns. Norimi shivered again as Tsumugi's grip tightened around her hair and neck.

"I knew that girl, she had a kind heart and cared for everyone she knew. She gave her closest friends tea and cakes, and she would never hurt anyone, no matter how cruel they were." Tsumugi's voice darkened with sweetness trickling off it like poison as her grip tightened. Norimi started to cough and spluttered for hair and she winced in pain at how hard the blonde's grip on her hair was. The room turned cold as dark aura started to surge through the air, causing Norimi's eyes to widen.

"W-What the fuck?" she cried out as the blonde let go of her, scratching her skalp with her nails.

"That girl isn't here anymore," she said in an evil voice with a giggle of insanity. She looked up, and Norimi actually screamed. Her lips were curled into an insane,, _bloodthirsty_ smile, flashing perfect white teeth, and the blonde hair framed her face to make her look even more demonic, but as usual, her eyes were wide and dark with icy flames of insanity blazing. Blood trickled out of her nose and around her mouth, which she licked up and laughed her dark, savage laugh that sent shadowed vibrations through the room. Something was glinting in her hand, and as Norimi looked down, she saw the cake knife glinting under the broken light.

"That girl is now Captain Tsumugi," the psychopath chimed with a growl, and began to stab at the woman, who let out cries and screams of terror as the girl's manic laugh filled the room.

* * *

**Okay, that's about it for this chapter. Please please PLEASE let us know what you thought of it, love or hate, we do not matter, but your opinion does :D**

See you in the next chapter! 


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour!**

**Violet here, and ever so sorry that this is late. However, out year eleven exams are this week and we are studying like headless chickens, so no update for two weeks :( I am ever so sorry, but exams come first.**

**This is a relatively short chapter, just something I pieced together during my study break. I am studying for English, which is my hardest subject right now because my English is still a little on the don side ^^;  
**

**How about I close my howling screamer and let you read on, no?**

**Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON! This is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**26.**

Walking out of the club, Mio felt herself become cleansed. The cool, clear air stung against her face, and she gulped it down like she had never breathed air before. On her shoulder was a slobbering Ritsu, who could barely stand up straight with out Mio's support.

_"Dammit, how the hell am I going to get her home? I can't drive a motorbike," _She thought bitterly, her head throbbing. The pumping music and the vodka had taken effect on her, but she was a lot more sober than Ritsu. She looked around, shivering slightly, until a familiar voice rang into her ears.

"My, Ritsu had too much fun, did she now?"

Mio whipped around, hair flying, to see Tsumugi leaning against the wall, her right foot up against it and placing the tip of her 1st finger against the point of the cake knife, her name on the knife was glinting underneath the light.

"Mugi," Mio sighed with relief, trudging over to her girlfriend and throwing her arms around her. Tsumugi pressed her lips against Mio's and gave her a passionate kiss, just as Mio returned it, happy and relieved to see that she was alright.

"You gave us all a shock tonight, princess," Mio said through deep breaths as Tsumugi pushed back a blonde lock of hair with a sweet smile.

"My, I am dreadfully sorry, Mio, I just had business to attend to."

"What?" Mio asked as Tsumugi stepped back and danced around her girlfriend, twirling the knife between her elegant fingers as if it were a piece of thread. Her elegance never failed to impress Mio.

"I never did like Death Devil's music. It was always so, _morbid_."

"Morbid?" Mio repeated, uneasy at the words. Tsumugi's lip curled as her eye glistened, she placed her hands around Mio's lower waist and drew her in so that their faces were centimetres apart. She bored her eyes into Mio's, as if hypnotising her.

"My dear, I hate secrets, so I will not taint the truth. I really do, deep down _hate _Death Devil."

"B-But a moment ago you just said-"

"I know what I said, and now I am saying that I find their music to be morbid and my hatred of them to crawl inside me."

Mio was becoming confused, having no idea what Tsumugi was going on about. She moved out of the kissing range and stepped back a little bit, placing one hand in her pocket and staring down at the ground.

"Mugi," she said in a bitter voice that made the blonde's eyebrows go up.

"Why did you go to this club." The way she said it shock Tsumugi (OOH LA LA OAO,) the blonde looked down and thought for a bit, then looked up with her smile.

"I had something to take care of."

Mio growled under her breath, annoyed at how difficult Tsumugi was being. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and bore her eyes into the blonde's determined to crack her.

"If there's one thing I hate, Tsumugi, It's secrets," Mio said in a sharp voice that slashed the air, causing Tsumugi's eyes to widen at the words.

"So do I, my love, and it will be no secret anytime soon."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mio snapped, becoming more agitated by the minute. Tsumugi blinked, then sighed and placed on foot in front of the other. She stared into Mio's grey eyes, and saw nothing but silver anger swirling like flames inside. With a silent sigh, she took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I came here to play."

Mio actually choked on the words, horrible images racing through her mind. Tsumugi wasn't fazed by It, and continued.

"It was through Ritsu that I gained access, she is a very diligent and loyal subject, may I add." She paused, then a sick grin twisted her lips.

"I will never forget how that _band _behaved, and how their music caused ears to bleed and blood to shed. Not to mention one of the band members has _changed _me into this," she used an elegant hand to gesture to herself. Mio was trembling more every time the psychopath spoke. In her eyes, Mio could see the insanity swirling amongst the sapphire.

"The thrill of killing someone is like sex. Hot, passionate sex that leaves you begging for more, am I correct?"

"I-I-I wouldn't know, I've never killed," Mio stammered, sweating as her girlfriend laughed, widening her eyes to resemble sparkling jewels. The wind picked up around them as Tsumugi embraced the terrified bassist and gave her a full kiss on the lips. Mio let herself kiss back. It was the delicate embrace that kept her together, even though the other half of it was a psychopath. When she broke away, she stared into the sapphire jewels, thinking of how they were such a rarity to the world, and how she could just get lost in them forever. The next words that came out of her loved one's mouth turned her body to stone.

"I have."

The last words she heard before passing out onto the ground.

(^0^)

"Mio, my dear, wake up please," her mother's caring voice slowly came into her ears. The bassist stirred, then opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of her own bed, in her own room with her own mother standing over her, a look of thankfulness in her eyes.

"Ah, you're up, thank god."

"What happened? And how did I get back here?" Mio asked, squinting at the light in the room. Michiru smiled weakly before speaking.

"Tsumugi brought you back on Ritsu's motorbike, placed you up here then jumped out the window."

Mio soaked the information in slowly, and then continued to look at her mother in shock and fear. Michiru herself looked exhausted. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was tangled.

"She told me that she went out tonight, and that you and Ritsu went to look out for her, correct?"

"Kind of," Mio said slowly, recounting the night's events in her mind. She saw that her mother was holding a pen in her hand and had paper on her knee. Her writing was horrible, a lot more shaky than usual. Her heart ached to see her mother like this.

"M-Me and Ritsu went out to _save _Mugi. She went to a club owned by Yamanaka and Norimi. Ritsu had given the address and details to Mugi earlier. We went to the club, and saw her. However, she was part of the show. We left after a while, and met up wit her outside of the club."

She rested, in order to give her mother to write everything down. Michiru nodded, her eyes drooping slightly as she dotted a full stop, urging her daughter to continue. Mio gulped, then started speaking again.

"We talked for a bit…then…then…"

"What is it, Mio?" Michiru asked, looking up at her daughter, and noticed that her face had drained of colour. Her mouth was ajar, hands were shaking and her irises had shrunk in size.

"Mio, spit it out."

No response.

"MIO!"

Michiru screeched in terror. She could not loose her daughter, not when she was halfway through giving information. Mio shook her head, raven locks flying about as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"S-She said that she has…h-has…"

"Come on sweetie, tell me."

Mio took a deep breath, then looked into her mother's eyes. She felt her body shiver as the words passed her tainted lips.

"_Killed._"

The colour drained from Michiru's face as Mio lay back on her bed, breathing heavily in a sweat. Michiru had to stop herself from loosing the plot. She was the doctor, after all.

There was a few minutes of silence, then Michiru finally coughed out words to say.

"M-Mio, are y-you sure this is what she said?"

"P-P-Positive, mum," the daugter said, still in shock. Michiru bit the end of her pen and stared at her messy notes.

"And you have no idea where she is now?"

"N-No, I don't," Mio said, then sat up slightly and looked at her mother through terrified eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

Michiru stood up, her legs shaking, and walked over to the window. Her hair whipped around her as she placed both hands on the windowsill.

"Mio, Tsumugi has _killed _someone. She's broken the law. She's crossed the line now-no- she's jumped over the line. Danced on the very point to tease us, then jumped over it like a game of hopscotch."

"She'll probably become a fugitive, and do minor crimes. I can tell you right now that her revenge is nowhere near over, mum," Mio said in a hollow voice, sitting upright in bed. She asked the question that was burning on her mind.

"I don't know where she could be, so what will happen now?"

Michiru turned to face her daughter, then sighed. She picked up her pen and paper, took a fresh page and started to write. Mio gulped, then Michiru turned the paper over to reveal the words.

'WANTED: ALIVE.'

* * *

**Okay, I have to get back to studying now...**

See you in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey all.**

**Dom here with the new chapter. Now, things are starting to get serious with us. Me and Violet are now in year 12, the final year of high school, so we can try and update once a month or something like that from now on, sorry. :(**

**I'll let you guys read on while I finish planning how to make a double bass for my D.T major work.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**27.**

It had been three weeks since Azusa had come out of hospital. She had been a lot more jumpy and uneasy ever since the incident, but nothing to serious. The cuts was still on her arm, and every-time she looked at it, she flipped out. Her parents kept her home for most of the time, and she was rarely ever let outside, except for the occasional walk to the park and back.

One day, as she was lying in bed, the doorbell rang, giving her a fright. A few minutes later, as the ringing in her ears died down, the door to her room gently opened, and in the door way stood Mio. She looked a real mess, her eyes were blotchy and swollen, like she had been crying, and her hair was matted.

"Mio Senpai" Azusa whispered, her lips apart as she stared at the bassist.

"Azusa."

Grey stared into ruby as the atmosphere got slightly heavy. Mio dragged her lifeless feet over to the bed and hugged Azusa tightly. The younger girl hugged back, and both of them cried silently.

They regained their composures as Mio explained to Azusa what had happened while she was in hospital. She used her deep, smooth voice like ages hands that picked the lock on the past, and Azusa was entraced at how much detail her senior was putting into her words.

When she told Azusa about Yui snapping, her hands clasped her mouth and she squeaked in shock.

"Azusa, you need to know this," Mio said, placing a light hand on top of Azusa's leg. She bored her angled eyes into the terrified rubies and continued telling the young girl about the events that had happened only a week ago, yet it felt like a lifetime. She took a deep breath, and continued to talk.

Mio spoke her two hours, and Azusa absorbed all the information. She didn't say anything, and let her eyes do the talking. They were shinning in fear and disbelif, and Mio noticed this. She stopped speaking, allowing the air to flow back into her lungs, then hugged Azusa. She started sobbing again, and Azusa burst into tears.

(^0^)

Mio left the Nanako residence with a lump in her throat. Her shoes scuffed the concrete ground as she walked down the pathway. Her hands were stuffed in her black trench-coat pockets and the cold air stung against her face. her raven hair whipped and whirled around her, but she didn't both to try and control it. She hadn't seen Mugi in a week, and she was extremely worried.

_"Mugi…"_Just thinking of the blonde made the lump in her throat grow larger. She tightened her hands inside her pockets and chocked back on the tears. She waited at the bus stop for a while, her thoughts in a shrouded mist of Mugi.

The bus rolled up, it's breaks screeching as it halted directly in front of the depressed bassist. Mio got to her marshmallow legs and dragged herself onto the bus, payed, then scuffed her feet to the very back of the bus and huffed into the seat. The bus continued it's journey, and Mio noticed that she was the only occupant on the bus. She took out her headphones and got lost in the music. She continued to weep silently as her throat constricted.

She didn't have any particular destination in mind, just everywhere and anywhere the bus took her. The depression and thoughts of Mugi being murdered followed her like a dark cloud, and the only way to ease it off was with long and empty bus trips. Looking out the window, she noticed that light splatter of rain were hitting the window. Mio sighed and watched the dropplets hit the window. She imagined that they were bullets that were hitting her heart. Bullets of depressing thoughts about Mugi. She continued to stare out the window as the bus stopped and picked up a hooded passenger.

She continued to be depressed and stared out the window while the bus rolled placed her right leg over her left and watched the traffic flow by in a jerky motion. The rain continued to hit the window, and Mio was growing immune to the pain it was giving her.

The rest of the trip was quiet, until a strange figure came onto the bus. Mio continued to stare out the window and let the misery detroy her as the figure sat opposite her. The bassist didn't care, she just continued to let the depression sink into her mind.

However, as the rain hit the window harder than before, the figure pounced on Mio.

Her head hit against the window with a "thud" as water blurred her vision. The figure pinned Mio to the side of the bus by her shoulders, grasping fistfuls of hair and jacket, making Mio wince slightly. She could now get a better lok at her attacker as the water in her eyes cleared. The figure was a woman, and her her hooded jacket was up, shrowding her face with fake fur. Mio made a square kick into the woman's chest, sending her toppling back onto the dirty floor of the bus.

"What the fuck are you doing!" She panted through heavy breaths, pushing her raven hair behind her and standing on the woman's hands. She looked up, her dull eyes wide.

"Orders from Yamanaka. She wants anyone associated with Kotobuki to be killed," she croaked, her chapped lips were shaking as she stood up. Her jacket slipped slightly, to reveal a dirty tattoo that said "DEATH DEVIl."

"No way," Mio whispered, but then she was taken by surprise and shrieked when the woman grabbed her ankle, tripping her. Mio's head whacked against the ground as the woman pounced on her, revealing a knife in her hand. Mio's eyes widened in shcok, then she took immediate action and shoved her foot into the woman's face, who shrieked and clawed at her boot. Mio shook herself free and managed to get to her feet, then pushed her boot down on the woman's neck.

"Why is Yamanaka doing this?" She asked as the woman breathed heavily. With a scowl, she pushed down, causing the woman to groan.

"Answer me!" she snarled, not in the mood to play games. The woman gulped, then started to speak.

"She asked us 'devils' to go after anyone associated with Kotobuki to be eliminated. We would get rewarded with pleasures. She said something about revenge..."

Mio spat in the woman's face, the shoved her foot down, knocking her out.

She had heard enough.

She pulled out her phone and sat down in her seat, dialling a number. She waited a bit, until the person she needed picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ritsu, I need you to come to my place ASAP. I just got attacked."

"You too? Same! Some crazy bitch just threatened me with a knife."

"This is getting serious. We need to find Mugi, so come to my place tonight and we'll discuss it, okay?"

"Sure. See ya."

Mio ended the call and ran a hand through her hair. If Yamanka wanted to play dirty, then so would she.

* * *

**Okay, I promise that all will make sense in the future, but this story is no where near finished :)**

See you in the next chapter! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**28.**

Ritsu rapped on the Akiyama door three times, being careful to keep her arm with the cut covered. She was certain that Mio's parents did not need to see what the other woman had done to her arm. Footsteps grew louder on the other side of the door, then stopped as the door opened to reveal a very pale Mio. Her face was gaunt and full of terror, so she only nodded and stepped back to allow her friend entrance to her house.

"It was so weird," She said as she led Ritsu up to her room, recounting the event that happened earlier in the day. The drummer gave a grunt.

"Yeah, who knew that she had minions."

"Apparently they're called 'devils,' and they will get rewarded if they eliminate anyone associated with Mugi," Mio said as she collapsed onto her bed with a sigh.

"I guess that it made sense to come after us. We are close to her," Ritsu muttered as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded. There was silence for a while, until Ritsu cleared her throat and spoke in a weak tone.

"Have you heard from Mugi lately?"

Mio sat up as fresh tears leaked down her face. Ritsu bit her lip, kicking herself to even bring up the topic.

"No. I haven't," she sighed, not looking at the drummer. Ritsu looked down at the pristine carpet and sighed.

"I think we will need her in order to bring down Yamanaka," she said in a bitter tone. Mio looked at her friend, confused.

"We have to find her, then."

Her tone shocked Ritsu. It was full of bitterness and determination. The drummer pushed herself off the wall and stared at her friend.

"Find her?"  
"Yes, find her. We can't take down Yamanaka like this, now can we?"  
"Well, no, bu-"  
"No buts! Mugi may be the cause of all this but she is the most valuable piece."  
"Cause? Valuable piece? You're starting to sound like her more and more, Mio," Ritsu said as Mio hoisted herself off the bed and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and started to write things down.

"Mum said that Mugi is now on the 'Wanted' list, but they want her alive."

"So?" Ritsu asked, confused as she walked over to Mio's side and watched as she scribbled down notes on the paper.

"So, after she killed Kawaguchi, she must've gone under-cover."

"Where would she hide?" Ritsu asked as Mio looked up at her friend with her temple throbbing in annoyance.

"The question is where _wouldn't _she go. Her father has many different connections all over Japan, and even the world. She might have used one of them to cover her tracks."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, bu-"

"NO BUTS!" Mio snapped as she felt her eye twitch at her friend. There was silence for a bit, until she wrote a few things down then showed Ritsu the paper.  
"Okay, we know that Mugi likes pianos, tea and music. They are the main links."

"I see," Ritsu said as she read the writing. She noticed a distinct name that popped out at her, and pointed to it.

"What's that?" she asked, and Mio smiled as she traced Ritsu's finger to the name.

"That's one of her father's recording studios. It's in Hokkaido," she said, as Ritsu smiled as well.

"So she could be hiding there!"

Mio ticked her finger back an forth, leaving Ritsu with a question mark on her face.

"She's not hiding, Ritsu."

"Then what is she doing?" Ritsu asked, confused as Mio placed down the paper and looked back at her friend with a small smile.

"She's planning."

"Excuse me?" Ritsu was surprised, but Mio looked up with a smile on her face.

"She's planning something. Mugi always moves away from Tokyo while she's thinking. We need to find her, and I have a hunch that she's in Hokkaido. However, we'll need to play this carefully. We can't just go smashing down her door, we will need to be more discreet." Mio started to pace the room with her brow furrowed. Ritsu watched, blinking furiously to try and understand this. She hadn't heard from Mio or Mugi ever since they found the psychopathic blonde at "Maddy Candy," and she had passed out from drinking too much. When she woke up, she was underneath a sheltered area with her motor-bike and a bottle of water next to her.

"Maybe," Ritsu started, phrasing her words carefully.

"Maybe she's expecting us to be discreet. We might have to do this normally, I reckon."

"What do you mean?" Mio asked in a snappy tone, looking up from her thoughts to stare at the drummer. Ritsu took a deep breath.

"Look, what if we catch the train to Hokkaido and find the recording studio that she's staying at. We do it bluntly, and then we just go see her normally…well, that's an understatment, but you know what I mean, right?"

Mio nodded, then sat back in the chair.

"If we do it non-discreet, then we'll have to be even more careful that being discreet in the first place."

"That's true," Ritsu said, before taking out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? Dad? Hey. I was wondering if we could get two train tickets to Hokkaido? Me and Mio are going up to, uh, visit a friend. Is that okay? Really?! Great! Thanks!" She hung up and smiled at the raven haired girl.

"Dad can get us free tickets with return fares. I don't know where we'll stay, though."

"I'm sure we can stay with Mugi. I'm sure she won't mind," Mio said in a light voice. She had been to this recording studio before, and was certain that her girlfriend would let her stay for a little bit. Ritsu made her way to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Mio asked, confused, but Ritsu simply smiled that mischevious grin of her that Mio missed. She hadn't seen it in so long her heart ached at the sight of it.

"To pack, silly! We leave tomorrow morning!"

"Are you serious?!"

(^.^)

The anger surged through her like poison. She was absolutely furious at what the psychopath had done. The ruby-eyed girl sat on her bed. She drew the curtains and was curled up in the darkness.

_"How could she…" _she thought, her conscious twisted. Her body shook as the rage seeped into her brain.

_"She hurt Yui. _My _Yui," _she raised her head and let her hair fall over her eyes, that were twitching with rage and bloodshot. She slowly got up from her bed and took light steps over to her bookshelf. She threw her guitar chord books and music theory notes onto the floor and dug into the very back of the shelf where she hadn't been in years.

Her grim expression accented her face as she pulled out a machine pistol.

_'Mugi-senpai,' _Azusa thought as she opened the book and cocked the gun.

_'You _will _pay.'_

* * *

**See you in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey All,**

What? You thought we were dead?

**Now that we have officially finished high school, we can get back into working on this story. Now we edited this chapter because the whole 'fighting with spirits' thing just didn't work out, so we scraped that & buffed it up a bit.**

**So, here y'all go**

**Disclaimer: we do not own anything, this is 100% purely fanmade**

* * *

**29.**

The soft, sweet tone from the piano echoed around the showroom of the penthouse. The magnificent white grand piano stood in the centre of the tiled floor, looking out through the glass windows that showed all of Hokkaido. The white walls fluttered with the shadows of the trees that radiated through the clear crystal windows. The graphite coloured clouds hung over the mineral green forest like a horrible memory that could not be forgotten, brewing into a storm to twist and devour the mind.

Her fingers moved effortlessly across the piano. She never once opened her eyes, as she knew the song by heart. The minor key, the sweet, dark tone, the accented pedal just completed the moment for her.

_"So peaceful," _she thought, playing a semiquaver motive without an effort in the world. The song sped up and the dynamics increased. She had learnt this song when her uncle died, and played it at his funeral. The funeral was a similar day to this one, dark and grey, yet the only difference was on that day there was nothing but merciful dwelling, and she was just feeling indifferent today.

Tsumugi finished playing the song as her eyes fluttered open, and a smile formed on her lips as she gently lifted her fingers off the piano. She stood up and adjusted her dress, gazing out the window as she did.

_"I hope I can play something much more…enthralling at _her _funeral," she _thought as a small chuckled escaped her lips. The trees were softly dancing in the wind, as if to fight off the clouds that were poisoning their minds. Tsumugi shook her head and placed her hands behind her back.

_"Silly nature, you cannot escape the poison of dark memories…" _

As this thought hit her, so did another.

The cold metal against her skin, filling her body with ice and a smooth texture that she did not appreciate. She shuddered and leant against the piano gently. Her breathing became uneasy as she tried to push the feeling to the back of her mind. However, the texture layered as the feeling spread up her side and struck her across the right side of her body.

Tsumugi let out a scream and thrashed down on the piano, hitting many foul noted and lifting it up at the back slightly from the force. She began to breathe heavily as her vision became blurry. Desperately trying to get herself stable, she lifted a hand and ran it through her hair as her breathing slowed down.

_"Why? Why must I relieve these memories?" _She thought as she walked her fingers on the keys chromatically- left hand down and right hand up- until they reached the edges of the piano, where she gripped tightly to support herself.

Several long minutes passed as she steadied herself, like a young filly that had been spooked and needed to be calmed down. She achieved this, but then suddenly, there was a buzz, and Tsumugi jumped and whipped out her knife, thinking that someone had entered her family's private penthouse. It took her a moment to realise that it was just the buzzer for visitors wishing to enter. Tsumugi blinked, then placed the knife behind her back in the loop of her belt and exited the showroom to open the door.

"_Kotobuki penthouse."  
"Mugi? Thank god. It's Mio."  
"And Ritsu!"  
"My oh my, what brings you two here?"  
"Well, we were worried about you, so we came to see you."  
"One moment, let me open the door for you."  
"Thanks Mugi, we'll be up in a minute."_

The blonde placed her left hand on the frosted glass doorknob that was the entrance to the penthouse and gripped the handle of her knife with her other hand and froze. She waited until she could hear the footsteps of her "visitors." She listened intently as they drew closer, gripping the handle of the knife tighter.

Three knocks on the door.  
Tsumugi braced herself as she slowly turned the doorknob and opened it. She stepped back lightly, allowing the visitors to enter then, once they were in, shut the door and smashed the last figure to enter against the wall.

"M-M-MUGI?!" The biting, snappy voice she knew rung in her ears as she placed the knife against the throat. She looked up and saw Ritsu. She looked the same as before, same brown hair, same gold eyes, same mischevious eyesbrows, down to the same chipped fingernails.

"What tea did I serve you when we first became acquaintances " Tsumugi asked in the same, sweet voice that slithered into Ritsu's ears. The drummer gulped and stuttered.

"U-u-um, was it e-e-earl g-g-grey?"

At this, Tsumugi looked into the gold eyes, the electric vibe of skeptisism ceased for a split second as she let the drummer down. Said drummer fell to the ground and clutched at her throat, gasping for air.

"You gave me peppermint tea, Mugi," Mio's voice rung in her ears, causing the blonde to whip around and stare at the raven haired girl, who was leaning against the wall.

Mio's apperance, however, caused Tsumugi to raise an eyebrow. She was much paler than before, nearly as pale as Tsumugi herself, and she looked skinnier, almost to the bone. Her face was gaunt and bangs hung under her metallic eyes. Her hair was longer than before and looked upkempt as her bangs flopped over her face. Tsumugi checked to make sure Ritsu was still gasping for air, then she quickly moved forward and gave Mio as kiss on the lips.

"I'v missed you, Mio," she breathed as Mio chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Same here, Mugi."  
"Hold the fuck up!"  
Both girls turned to see Ritsu supporting herself with the help of the wall, still panting for air. She stared at the two girls wih wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.  
"You two are together?!  
"Ritsu how thick can you get! We've been together for a fair while now! As If it has taken you this long to notice!"  
"That's why you two are always together!"  
"My, you could think that the events of the pass two weeks would have opened your hazy eyes, Ritsu."  
"Mugi?! As if you guys didn't tell me earlier!"

**SMACK!**

The sound echoed around the penthouse as Mio's have swept away from the point where she had slapped Ritsu. Both of them were in shock, but Mio kept her feelings hidden.

"Idiot. We kept it quiet for a reason. It will still remain quiet, and if you ever tell anyone I swear you will be the new skin on your snare drum."

The drummer's breathing was shallow and still shaky, yet she straightened up and stared into the bassist's eyes. There was silence, except for Ritsu's braehting, of course, until Tsumugi's light giggled cracked at the air like a whip.

"Well, now that _that _is out of the way, how about you tell me why you two ladies are "Of course," Mio said in a cold voice, stepping away from Ritsu with an icy glare in her eyes. The drummer gulped, then followed the two girls into the living room.

**(^.^)**

"My oh my, that _does _sound terrible," Tsumugi finally said after Mio and Ritsu finished explaining the past events. They were sitting in the living room on the white leather couched facing each other. Tsumugi had made them tea (earl grey, peppermint and white rose,) and had listened intently.

"It was," Ritsu muttered, looking down at her bandaged arm. The scar was quite horrible and would take a while to heal. Mio hadn't been hit when the devil came after her, but the experience was enough to leave her shaky at the thought.

"So, we came here to be with you, and stop her."

Tsumugi stared at them, then cocked her head to the side, blinking. Mio clenched her fists and braced herself to whatever was coming next. Then Tsumugi slowly pulled out her cake knife and twirled it between her fingers.

"Funny, I thought the aftermarth of Norimi's death would've sent her spiralling away, not to mention the hallicinations of blood she has been having since I poisoned her mind. I guess she is tougher than I thought."

"Norimi's death? What do you mean? How has that affected her?" Ritsu asked as Tsumugi's eyes slanted away from the knife and towards the golden eyed girl. The blonde smiled dangerously as Ritsu gulped and started to sweat.

"It might come as a shock to you, but her and Miss Kawaguchi were in fact lovers."  
"WHAT?!"  
"It is true," Tsumugi said in a voice so calm, she might as well be talking about the weather. Mio and Ritsu were indeed shocked to find this out, but Mio spoke first.  
"How did you find this out?"  
"It was quite obvious, actually. When Yui was provoking her about having a boyfriend, she always acted hostile. She was simply covering up the fact that she was indeed homosexual," she shifted her gaze up right and placed a delicate hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Besides, a little brown nosing never hurt, no?"  
Mio blushed at Tsumugi, then cleared her throat.  
"So if her lover's death wasn't enough to bring her down, then what will?"

Tsumugi frowned, but not that she was angry with Mio, but more in thought. Ritsu raised an eyebrow as the blonde continued to twirl the knife between her fingers.  
"I honestly do not know."

The three girls stopped their conversation to think. the silence was deafening, until Ritsu finally spoke.

"Y-You know, Mio, you might be able to help."

"Oh, and how so?" Mio asked, turning to face Ritsu, who had her face deep in thought.

"I remember, when I was s-over at your house once, your father told me how the Akiyama family have connections to the Hokkaido mafia."

"Is that so?" Tsumugi asked, clearly fascinated by what Ritsu was saying. Ritsu took a deep breath, then continued.  
"They are rather trustworthy."

The memory hit Mio in the face. It was true. The Akiyama family _did _have strong ties to the mafia, and her grandmother lived in a shrine on the outskirts of Hokkaido, which was their main base.

The realisation suddenly set into Mio when she figured out that she was only 17, and had little to no experience with holding a gun or killing someone. She gulped and looked at Ritsu again.

"I can't do it, I'm never exposed to mafia stuff, nor have a ever held a fucking gun to someone's head!"  
"It's a suggestion!" Ritsu retorted, but Tsumugi interjected with a slight glance at the two.  
"It is something I am willing to try."  
Mio was getting nervous. She had never asked about the mafia, and further more, what if she back-lashed & killed them all?  
"Look, you guys, I'm not sure this is a good thing to do."  
"If you don't want to, I can call the police," Ritsu muttered, but Mio smacked her over the head.  
"Fine! I'll try! If this fails though…"  
"Mio, my dear, I am fairly certain it will not," Tsumugi said in the same calm voice as she ceased the knife twirling, stood up and kissed Mio on the cheek. The raven-haired girl blushed again and sighed.

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number.  
"Hello?" came and aged voice.  
"Nana? It's Mio."  
"Mio! My darling! How are you?"  
"I'm good, Nana, I was wondering if I could drop by the shrine some time? I, uh, need your help."  
There was silence over the phone, then the aged voice returned.  
"You can, my dear, how does Wednesday sound for you?"  
"Great, I shall see you then?"  
"Most certainly! Good bye!"  
"By Nana," Mio hung up and stared at her friends, who smiled and hugged her.  
"If this doesn't work, both of you are getting whacked," She muttered as Tsumugi kissed her again.

(^.^)

The dark room was only lit by the soft candles. In the centre was a young ruby eyed girl, sitting cross-legged and muttering into the phone.

"Come on, pick up, you lazy fuck."

The chanting continued, even as sweat dripped down her fringe and splashed down her cheeks. Her black clothes weren't helping, as they absorbed the heat from the dimly lit candles. She opened her eyes once someone picked up.

"About time!" she snapped, as a low voice growled back at her.  
"How may I be of service?"  
Azusa narrowed her eyes & clenched the phone tightly in her hand.  
"I require fire arms. I'm off to Hokkaido on business."  
The low voice chuckled in response.  
"What _kind _of business."

Azusa paused, contemplating on whether to answer. Her lip curled as the red eyes flashed.

"I'm going to sink the captain's ship."

* * *

**Done. Now we promise that both Violet & I will update this more often. We both apologize for abandoning this story for the year, but school comes first.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Salutations**

**Dom: What? You thought we were dead? Hah!**

Violet: Wow, we have not updated for ages! Reason being we were completing our final year of high school. We have now graduated & preparing to go to university!

Dom: We're both really sorry about not updating, but school first, psycho Mugi later. Please review the past two chapters (28 & 29) as we have edited them to send the story down a different pathway. The whole 'spirit' thing just wasn't working, so It's been changed, but hopefully, it will still be awesome.  


**Now, we'll shut up & leave you to read.**

**By the way, for those who do not know, & is an ampersand that is just another way to write 'and.' Sorry, we picked it up in English class this year ^^;**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, this is 100% purely fan-made.**

* * *

**30.**

_Drip. Drip. Drip_. That was the only sound in the entire shrine and it was driving Ritsu crazy. She strangled a pillow with a scowl on her face as the lazy rays of light refracted through the windows to reveal a silhouette of the blonde psychopath. Mio's grandmother had requested them to leave her and the black haired girl alone so they could focus on what had to be done.

"How long does it take to explain the situation?" Ritsu angrily called out with a groan. Tsumugi pirouetted on her heel & raised an elegant eyebrow at the golden eyed girl, who immediately shut her trap.

"Sorry, I'm just impatient & reckless," she muttered. Tsumugi sighed & walked back over to the living area, carefully sitting opposite Ritsu.  
"Indeed you are, my dear," Tsumugi's articulation was as clear as crystal, & it made Ritsu uneasy.

"I know, it's a trait I got from my father more than my mother," the drummer grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood. Tsumugi looked up at her & blinked, her sapphire eyes glistening.  
"Your mother is not?"  
The brunette lifted her head.  
"Not what?"  
"Reckless."

Ritsu looked at the slightly stunned & confused blonde. She shook her head.

"No, not really. She's calmer, I guess. We do have the same eyes, though," Ritsu stated, battering her vibrant golden optics. Tsumugi looked down at the ground, contemplating the information Ritsu had given her.

"My mother was always calm."  
_"Was?" _It was Ritsu' turn to be confused. Tsumugi looked out the window with a hint of unhappiness.  
"My mother was never angry & always level-headed. She was very beautiful, too, & Finnish, hence being the head of Finland's international relationships."

Ritsu bit her lip. Mugi's mother seemed like an elder version of Mugi, just not psychopathic & insane.

"I-If you don't mind me asking," Ritsu stuttered, wincing slightly as Tsumugi turned to face her.  
"Where is your mother now?"

The question caused the temperature in the room to drop 10 degrees. Tsumugi lowered her head so that her eyes were over shadowed.

"She passed away when I was eight years old," her words were cold with sorrow. Ritsu gulped, choosing her words as carefully as deactivating a bomb.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Mugi, I had no Id-d-dea," She grew nervous as Tsumugi raised her head, but Ritsu was shocked when she saw the genuine sadness in the blonde's eyes. There were barely any traces of insanity, just glistening, sapphire optics.

"It's fine, Ritsu, you didn't know. No one does, not even Mio," Tsumugi sighed as she played with the hem of her dress.

"My mother was diagnosed with an autism spectrum disorder when she was 20. My father found it very difficult to communicate with her after the diagnosis was confirmed. In the early stages, my father was unsure of how to deal with it, because it seemed all my mother would do was bake cakes, prepare snacks & drink tea. He did, however, notice that she was a gifted pianist. She would play everyday & found that it was easier to communicate through music."

"Woah, that's really interesting," Ritsu gaped in awe at Tsumugi's story. The psychopath continued to speak as she twirled her knife with her long, fair fingers.

"When I was three, my mother taught me piano. She was also head pianist for Helsinki's symphony orchestra," Tsumugi smiled at the memory as Ritsu continued to sit & listen. This had to be the first time after Tsumugi's psychological change that the blonde was acting & talking like…well…a _normal _person. It shocked her, truly.

"S-So, what happened then?" Ritsu asked attentively. Tsumugi blinked & slowed down her knife-twirling.

"A week after my 8th birthday, my mother was rushed to hospital. Four days later, she suffered from heart failure."

Tsumugi paused as she looked out onto the shrine's gardens. A gentle breeze whistled its way into the living room, swirling & dancing around Tsumugi's hair like a dancer. Ritsu was trying to choke back tears as Tsumugi bowed her head.

"Holy shit," Ritsu choked out, wiping her nose on the back of her leather jacket.  
"I'm so, so sorry, Mugi."

Tsumugi turned around & smiled. No sugar glint, no desire for murder, just a genuine smile.  
"It's all right, Ritsu. There are some things we can control in this world, & there are some things we cannot."

& With that final remark, Tsumugi's lip curled & the sugar glint was back.  
"I could not control my mother's passing, but I can aid the fate of some."

Ritsu flinched slighty at the sudden change of mood, & as if on cue, Mio emerged from the nearby room, looking rather tired.

"My grandmother would like to speak to all of us, now," Mio said, as Ritsu & Tsumugi both stood up & walked over to the raven haired girl.  
"How did it go?" Ritsu asked. Mio shook her head.  
"It was very hard to explain," she sighed while walking back into the room.

(^.^)

Mio's grandmother was an elder version of Mio. Her silver hair was tied back into a ponytail & her aged metallic eyes were aged with wisdom & experience. She wore a white kimono with accented grey fabric.

The room was a typical shrine-like room, with the only exception being the wall paintings- they were much more modern than other shrines.  
Mio gestured towards the pillows on the ground for Ritsu & Tsumugi to sit on. They sat directly opposite Mio's grandmother, who was analysing the blonde.

"So, you are Tsumugi Kotobuki," she spoke in a well-aged voice, almost like a nice wine. The blonde nodded & bowed to show her respect.  
"My name is Asami Akiyama."  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Asami," Tsumugi was being polite, but something about it made both Mio & Ritsu uncomfortable.

Asami analysed the girl. Her posture was proper & regal, yet the aura this girl admitted spoke otherwise- uneasy, haunting, & _insane._ Her skin was fair & calm, yet there were tiny cuts stitched into it like a rag doll. It juxtaposed the way she held herself.

_"A stitched royal, perhaps," _Asami thought as her gaze slowly shifted to Tsumugi's hands. They were also covered in cuts, with her left hand being covered in laceration scars. Her fingers were long, slender & elegant, with nails as sharp as a tigress.

_"I can feel a lioness In this one," _The elder Akiyama thought as she examined the girl's outfit. A navy blue sailor-styled dress, necktie & all. It was clearly made of expensive material, possibly satin or silk. There was not a single trace of blood or any abnormalities on her attire.  
_"Obviously sophisticated."_

Asami moved up to Tsumugi's face- heart shaped with perfectly angled cheeks & a button nose. Her mouth was thin & her lips were an even rosy colour to match her cheeks. There was a hint of sweet madness hidden with the corners of her mouth.  
_"Hmm."_

What drew Asami's attention the most were the eyes. Large & shiny, they were sapphire blue in colour & glinted just like the gemstone. However, as the elderly woman looked deep into the optics, she could see & even feel the haunted past of this girl. The torture she had suffered & some time of drastic change that affected her. It was uncertain, but amazing how much those eyes could tell one about what Tsumugi had been through. Yet despite the torture & sorrow, the madness & psychological unstableness was evident within her irises. They were twitching with anticipation & psychosis that made the faintess of shivers go down Asami's spine.  
_"Interesting," _she thought, & a hint of sympathy washed over her for a second.

Mio watched her grandmother analyse & examine her girlfriend. She knew that Asami would do this to everyone she met, just to make sure they were safe. However, Tsumugi was not exactly the most harmless of people, so it made her worry.

Asami finished her analysis & cleared her throat. Everyone listened.  
"So Mio tells me you want the mafia's help to take down an enemy, is this true?"  
"Yes," Tsumugi answered truthfully. Asami blinked slowly.

"May I ask why you have resorted to us?"

Tsumugi smiled.  
"I have wanted to kill her since the start, but to simply kill this person doesn't make it any fun, no? I tried different techniques, even resorting to a black magic curse of poisoning her mind with images of blood. My original plan was destroyed by the intervention of someone, so I killed this person's lover & reduced her to the brink of insanity."

It was clear that Asami was impressed by the blonde's work.

"Then why do you need the help of the mafia?"

Tsumugi's eyes fluttered slightly as she looked over at Mio, who was listening intently. Ritsu was as well, but she looked terrified as Tsumugi caught her gaze.

"I need some help getting to her," Tsumugi began.  
"The group 'Death Devil' is popular enough to have rather loyal fans that would go out of their way to serve the members. _She _has a following willing to do enough to do her dirty work, & I cannot take on that following alone. She has also managed to poison the minds of some classmates of mine, & even the mind of a once close friend," with this being said, Ritsu recognized it as Yui. Tsumugi clenched her fists, & started to address everyone.

"I cannot destroy this fiend alone. My original idea to destroy her myself has failed. I staggered her by killing the one she loved. In order to deliver the final blow, I require the assistance of you three. It would be suicide to waltz up to Yamanaka & kill her now that she has people who are loyal to her. I am begging you all on bended knee. I want assistance. I _need _assistance."

Mio & Ritsu both looked at each other in shock. Tsumugi had never, _ever, _poured or let alone _begged _for their help. Mio recalled about stopping Mugi from going overboard, & this surely was completely over the top.

"M-Mugi," Mio began to stammer, & the blonde batted her eyelashes at the raven haired girl.  
"Yes, Mio?" she said innocently. Mio gulped before speaking as she began to sweat.  
"Y-You do know that _if _you go through with this, there's a…um…really, really, really high chance that you'll get caught."

Tsumugi rolled her eyes as her face flattened.  
"That is the silliest thing I have heard all day, Mio," Tsumugi deadpanned at Mio.  
"I am perfectly aware of what will happen when I finish her off, & of course there are risks, but that makes it all that more fun, no?"

Asami looked from the stunned Mio, to the even more shocked Ritsu & back to the blonde. The elder Akiyama stroked her chin in thought. She then too a deep breath, repositioned herself & spoke one sentence.

"My dear, you are insane."

Mio's heart skipped a beat as she got ready to pounce on Tsumugi. She got the sense that the blonde was offended by this. However, she mentally sweat-dropped as Tsumugi giggled.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Akiyama."

Ritsu's mouth hit the floor & Mio nearly passed out. Tsumugi's eyes glinted.

"Of course I'm insane! I've come to turns with it for a while, now. Everything I do is insane; killing a woman, poisoning someone's mind, slashing & stabbing people, it's all psychotic."

Tsumugi started to laugh as the sugar glint set firmly into place. Asami raised her eyebrow at the girl, then reached into her kimono & pulled out a phone. She dialled a number & held the phone to her ear.

"Kyo, this is Asami," she said into the phone.  
"I have a new client for you."

Tsumugi smiled as Mio & Ritsu contained mixed emotions.

_"With the mafia & my grandmother in on this," _Mio began to whisper to Ritsu.

_"Shit's getting serious, buddy," _Ritsu whispered back, sweat glistening on her face as Tsumugi looked over at them with gleaming eyes.

* * *

**Dom: All I can say is Ritsu is right, shit IS about to get real.**

**Violet: Now, we will not update as much as before because we, just like everyone, have lives & studies outside of the internet. I know, it is so weird to think that!**

**Dom: I can tell you that the next chapter will involve a Mugi vs Azusa fight, so that should make y'all happy.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
